


Unexpected Love

by XGothicxAngelX



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adult Content, Angry Sex, Blood and Gore, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Major Original Character(s), Mild S&M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sexual Bondage, Shameless Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGothicxAngelX/pseuds/XGothicxAngelX
Summary: This is my fanfiction about my original characters Reign and Kristianna. Reign is the Dragonborn, and joins the Thieves Guild to try and escape his life as a "Legendary Hero" and the weight of the burden it carries. He is also a war hero, being a Stormcloak veteran, and having driven the Imperials out of Skyrim with some very heartbreaking losses along the way...he lives his life on for his loved ones who have passed on and bears the "gift" of Akatosh as best as he can muster, he is only a mortal after all. He meets a woman by the name of Kristianna, who is new to Skyrim from Cyrodiil leaving a life of riches and luxury behind since she found it to be dull and boring. He instantly falls for her, but she falls for the current Guildmaster Brynjolf. Angering him and two other members of the Guild: Thrynn and Cynric. But Kristianna is hiding many dark secrets, that have yet to be discovered by anyone...but will be later on during the story. She does eventually fall for Reign as well, but it takes awhile. Once in a relationship with her, Reign finds all the things out about her that she worked so hard to keep hidden from everyone...





	1. The Early Years

**Author's Note:**

> A glimpse at Reign's past before Kristianna and the Guild...

Reign was born an only child to his parents Achilles and Freida Andersen. He was born on a cold winter morning on the 28th of Evening Star in the small village of Riverwood. His mother was good friends with another couple who had just welcomed their second child a few months ago. And also owned the lumber mill in Riverwood. They named their second child and firstborn son Ralof. Sadly, the mother passed away 2 weeks after giving birth to him because of complications she had suffered during his birth. The father was devastated and so was their young daughter. The daughter is named Gerdur. Their father was still alive but very depressed and exhausted with having to raise his children on his own as a widowed man. He loved both of his kids dearly, and did not blame Ralof for their mother's death. He was very depressed, and carried on as well as he could raising them. Of course, Reign's parents helped him out as much as they could too. But no one in Riverwood was exactly well off with money. The only ones that were more well off with money were Alvor, Sigrid, and their daughter Dorthe. But, only because Alvor was a blacksmith. They usually didn't talk with his family or him unless they absolutely needed to, because they supported the Empire, and both Reign's and Ralof's families supported the Stormcloak Rebellion.

But, one day, Ralof and Gerdur's father set out to go hunting to feed them and himself. He did not return. Reign's father went to look for him after he had not returned, he went to where he saw him headed the day before, and was met with a horrendous sight. Ralof and Gerdur's father had been killed by a pack of wolves. He could tell by the wounds. His body was multilated, limbs were missing, and his throat was torn open. There was so much blood...the smell of it hit his nose as soon as he discovered his body. It was a sickly, metallic scent. Achilles had to keep himself from retching at the sight and smell of it all. He put gloves on and tied a piece of cloth over his nose and mouth just to dull the scent of blood. He picked what was left of his body up into his arms, and luckily had a pickaxe with him so he could at least attempt to dig him a proper grave. He held back tears as he dug the grave. He didn't know how he was going to tell Ralof and Gerdur about this tragic event. Gerdur was 14 at this time and Ralof was 10, Reign was 9 but would be 10 in a few more months. Ralof was 3 months older than him, but they were very close friends. They also played tag, played with wooden swords, and also practiced swordplay with one another. Gerdur was usually their supervisor, and she always enjoyed watching them pretend to be soldiers and pretend they were in Ulfric Stormcloak's army. 

Once Achilles had finished burying his body, he sheathed his pickaxe back onto his hip. He wiped away a few stray tears that had escaped, and paid his respects...and said his final goodbyes to him. He made him a gravestone out of a very large stone that was nearby. He said, to his friend's grave,  
“Goodbye...old friend. You were a good man, and I will make sure your children come to say goodbye to you as well. We'll meet again in Sovngarde...may Talos preserve and keep you.”  
His accent was Nordic, and slightly prominent, but soft-toned. He made his way back to Riverwood, and tried to put together how he was going to tell Ralof and Gerdur that they were now orphans. As soon as he got back, Gerdur was waiting by the village entrance. As soon as she saw him she ran over and looked frantic, saying in her heavy Nordic accent,  
“Achilles! W-Where is my Da? D-Did you find him?”  
“I found your father...but...” he started, but trailed off, looking down at the ground.  
“But...?” she questioned, sounding very worried now.  
“He's...dead, Gerdur. He was attacked by wolves...I'm so sorry...” he responded, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence; holding back tears.  
“No...no! He can't be dead...he...he can't be!” she cried out, tears falling from her eyes.  
He pulled her into a fatherly embrace and put his chin on the top of her head and head her close trying to comfort her. He was also crying now. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking as she had her hands on her face while he held her close.

“I'm so, so sorry, Gerdur...he was a good man. I gave him a proper burial near where he was found and where he loved to hunt the most...I can take you and Ralof there to say your goodbyes...” he said, voice still breaking.  
“Ralof...I need to tell him...but how? He's just a boy...” Gerdur said, sniffling and still sobbing.  
“I'll tell him if you can't bring yourself to.” Achilles stated, still sniffling as well.  
“No...I have to tell him. I'm his older sister.” she said, pulling away from him and wiping tears away.  
Achilles nodded slowly in understanding. She then slowly turned away from him and made her way back home to tell her brother of their father's untimely passing. She knew it wouldn't be easy. She got back home and went to tell him. He did not take it well at all, just like her. He started to cry and scream how he couldn't be dead. Gerdur hugged him in reassurance and tried to calm him down. Once he was calmer, Achilles brought them to their father's grave. They both said their goodbyes and prayed that Talos would keep his soul safe in Sovngarde. Achilles offered them their place to stay if needed. But Gerdur, felt as though she could raise her brother on her own, and they continued to stay in their birth home and lived their lives to the best of their abilities. Of course, Reign and Ralof still played together. Ralof knew he had to stay strong for his sister, and to honor his father and mother. Ralof and Reign were close friends their whole lives, and even though they were much too young now, they both pledged to join the Stormcloaks one day. And they did just that.

Reign and Ralof were now both 18 years of age. Gerdur was now 22. She had inherited the lumber mill from her parents. She had hired a wood elf named Faendal, who was a wandering hunter and stopped here for supplies but then asked for a job at her mill. She had also hired a local man named Sven, who was the same age as she was. They weren't really friends, just acquaintances. His mother, was a crazy woman who usually spat nonsense making everyone in town avoid her at all costs. Sven thought he was too good to be a lumber mill worker and decided to become a “bard” at the Sleeping Giant Inn. Faendal and Sven did not get along at all. They fought over a young Imperial woman named Camilla Valerius. She helped her brother Lucan with their shop The Riverwood Trader. She and her brother were around the same age as Reign, Ralof and Gerdur. Their parents had passed away when they were only teens, and they have been running the shop ever since. Gerdur had also hired another wanderer named Hod, she actually grew to be smitten with him. He was about 8 years older than her. She actually ended up marrying him 3 years later and they had a son named Frodnar, when Ralof and Reign were away fighting under Ulfric's banner in the war. She sent him a letter telling him he was an uncle now. But it would be awhile before he would get it...she just awaited his response and Reign's parents awaited his response to their letters too.


	2. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign and Ralof are patrolling with Ulfric...

Reign and Ralof had been fighting for Ulfric and his cause for a little over a year now. Reign being 19 still, but Ralof being 3 months older was 20. They were actually two of Ulfric's best soldiers in his army, even though they had only been a part of it for one year. They were actually out on a patrol that Ulfric himself was a part of. There were 3 other Stormcloak soldiers on the patrol as well. They were just about to pass a gathering of thick trees when suddenly...a whole group of Legionnaire soldiers jumped out from behind the trees with a loud battlecry. All the Stormcloaks, including Ralof and Reign, were very surprised and a bit unprepared for this. But they all had their hands on the hilts of their heavy, steel two-handed weapons on their backs. There was one female Stormcloak, and the rest were men. Ulfric had his hand on the hilt of his war axe, but then more Legionnaire soldiers came up behind them all and got them all to get down to their knees and surrender. They were clearly outnumbered...and not getting out of this easily. But that doesn't mean they didn't put up a bit of a fight. Especially Reign, Ralof and Ulfric. 

They were all overpowered and all got hit across the face by the Legionnaires restraining them all. This left a cut on the middle of Reigns face, which was deep enough to leave a scar. It was a vertical cut. After that, they didn't try to fight anymore. Then, another Legionnaire revealed himself, on a horse, riding next to General Tullius himself who was also on a horse. General Tullius had the most smug smirk on his face, and looked very proud of himself and his Imperial dog army. General Tullius spoke, smugly,  
“Well, well...looks like we caught you like a bear in a trap, Ulfric Stormcloak...and a few of your best, uh, 'soldiers' too. Alright men...bound them all by their wrists. But...put a gag on Ulfric...we don't want him trying to shout his way out of this.”  
“You won't get away with this...Imperial dogs.” stated Ralof, boldly.  
General Tullius just chuckled to himself and said,  
“We'll just see about that...won't we?”  
Reign and Ralof both now recognized the other horse riding Legionnaire...it was Alvor's nephew, Hadvar.  
“Hmph...figured you chose the Empire over us. I bet you feel so powerful and mighty now that you ambushed us...with overpowering numbers of Imperial scum...” stated Reign, glaring at Hadvar, still bleeding from his face slightly.  
Hadvar said nothing, just put his head down with a look of sadness on his face and he ignored the glares he was getting from his old childhood friends. Even though their families shared different views in the war, Hadvar was only a boy when he met them. Kids don't judge, but adults do. He still had played with them both, but when they were all of age, they chose opposing sides in the war and became enemies, and never spoke to one another again until now. 

The gag was on Ulfric now and the Legionnaires just so happened to have horse-drawn carts to load them up on to take them to gods know where to do gods know what to them all. They had also nabbed an Imperial man, who wore makeshift thief armor, hood and all. But the hood was taken down by the Imperials. He was caught trying to steal one of their horses on the carts. He was bound by the wrists too. And wore a look of pure fear on his face. Ralof and Reign couldn't help but stare at him with one raised eyebrow. He was showing way too much fear, but they were also slightly afraid of what was going to happen to them all. They all knew they were going to be killed. He was flinching and jumping at every noise he heard. His face was drenched in sweat. Ralof then spoke saying, to him,  
“So...what village are you from, thief?”  
He flinched at Ralof's sudden question and said, stuttering,  
“W-Why do you care?”  
“Well...a man's last thoughts...should be of home.” responded Ralof.  
“R-Rorikstead...I-I'm from Rorikstead...” he stuttered, again.  
“Lovely little village that is.” Ralof said, trying to keep his wits about him.  
“Y-Yes...quite. Wh-What about you, two?” the thief asked.  
“We hail from Riverwood.” stated Reign, simply. His cut now caked with dry blood.  
“Aye that we do. Born and raised. We've been friends since we were born basically.” Ralof stated, proudly.  
“That's...n-nice...but...what's up with this other guy here?” said the thief, referring to Ulfric, whose head was raised and he was glaring at the thief.  
“Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak! The true High King!” Ralof stated, suddenly very defensive of Ulfric.

The thief's eyes widened becoming afraid even more and said,  
“Ulfric Stormcloak?! You're the leader of the Rebellion...but...if they captured you...oh, gods...where are they taking us?!”  
Reign managed to calm down Ralof. Once he was calmed he said, quietly, almost a whisper,  
“I don't know where we're going...but Sovngarde awaits...”  
“This can't be happening...this isn't happening!” cried out the thief.  
“Shut up back there!” yelled the Legionnaire driving their carriage.  
“Shor...Mara...Dibella...Kynareth...Akatosh...Divines...please help me...” prayed the thief, quietly to himself. Hyperventilating in the process.

The rest of the ride to wherever they were going was quiet. Ralof and Reign spoke amongst themselves in hushed conversation just so the Imperial dog didn't tell them to shut up again. They looked up at the same time to see that they were approaching another village, with large wooden gates and small stone walls around the gates. There was a watch area up on top of the gate, with a Legionnaire yelling down saying,  
“General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!”  
“Good let's get this over with!” yelled back Tullius.  
The gates opened to let him and his horse in first, and he rode over to where there were three Thalmor agents on horses waiting for him. The one in the front, was the terrible, elven woman herself: Elenwen, Lady Ambassador of the Thalmor. The other two were just in the Thalmor's usual hooded robes. So they must have been two of her highest ranking agents. Ralof scoffed and said, glaring in Tullius' direction over his shoulder,  
“Look at him...General Tullius, the military governor! And it looks like the Thalmor are with them...damn elves...I bet they had something to do with this!”  
Reign scoffed as well while glaring over at him and those Thalmor bastards. Reign then saw where they were and said,  
“Helgen...we're in Helgen.”  
“I remember it well here. I used to be sweet on a girl from here...I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Isn't it funny? When you and I were boys...Imperial walls and towers used to make us feel safe? What were we thinking when we thought we were safe and protected by the Empire?” said Ralof, sounding nostalgic at the beginning, then sounding regretful at the end of his sentence.  
“I don't know, Ralof...but we were fools to think that way. We should have listened to our folks...they hated the Empire...mine still do.” responded Reign.  
“Yeah...Ma and Da...gods bless their souls.” stated Ralof, sounding sad.  
They then came to a complete stop and the thief spoke saying, frantic,  
“W-Why are we stopping?”  
“Why do you think? End of the line...” stated Ralof, sounding slightly upset.  
Then a female Imperial captain shouted, in a masculine sounding but female voice,  
“Get these prisoners out of the carts! One at a time! Move it!”  
“Let's go, Reign...shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us...” stated Ralof, standing up.  
Reign nodded his head once and also stood up, both men putting on their bravest faces.  
“No, wait! I-I'm not a rebel!” cried out the thief.  
“Face your death with some courage, thief...” stated Ralof, sounding monotone.  
“You've got to tell them! I wasn't with you! This is a mistake!” cried out the thief, again.  
“Approach the block when your name is called on the list!” yelled the same female Imperial captain.  
Reign was off the cart and he heard Ralof sigh, rather loudly, and he then mumbled,  
“Empire loves their damn lists...”  
They all stood, waiting for their name to be called. The thief was shaking in his boots, and Hadvar said, serious as he looked at the list and marked off a name with a large feather quill,  
“Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm.”  
As Ulfric walked away Ralof said,  
“It has been an honor...Jarl Ulfric.”  
Ulfric looked over his shoulder and nodded once in recognition of his statement, and made his way over to the chopping block.

Hadvar then marked another name, and said, rather hesitant,  
“Ralof...of Riverwood.”  
Ralof said nothing just shot him another glare in his direction and also spit in his direction. Hadvar winced slightly at that, but no one seemed to notice except for Reign of course. Hadvar sighed and then marked another name saying,  
“Lokir of Rorikstead.”  
“No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!” yelled out the thief Lokir.  
He then ran off towards the exit of the village, the Imperial captain barked out,  
“HALT!”  
“You're not gonna kill me!” yelled Lokir, still running away.  
“ARCHERS!” barked the Imperial captain, again.  
The archers then readied their bows and arrows, and released them all. Lokir was hit 4 times by 4 different Imperial archers, all the arrows hit him in different areas. One was in the back of his left shoulder, another was in his back, another was in his neck and the last one was in the back of his right thigh. He was dead on impact of them all. His blood flowing from his body...the sickly gag noise he made when the arrow hit him right in the back of his neck. Reign couldn't help but look away in disgust and sympathy. Hadvar looked very upset at what had just happened but he kept it together, and marked the last name on his list. He glanced up at him and said,  
“Reign...of Riverwood.”  
Reign also said nothing, just glared and also spit in his direction. The Imperial captain walked over to the block and stood at a stand-still. General Tullius was speaking to Ulfric, well actually more or less calling him out.  
“Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero...but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne!” yelled Tullius straight to Ulfric's face.  
“Mmph!” Ulfric grunted, muffled by the gag.  
“You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos...and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!” continued Tullius, still yelling.

Suddenly, there was a very loud and distant roar. Everyone looked up to the skies, looking all around to find the source. No one saw anything unusual. Hadvar asked, sounding shocked and questioning,  
“What was that?”  
“It's nothing...carry on.” stated Tullius, looking over his shoulder at him.  
“Yes, General Tullius!” exclaimed the female Imperial captain, with a bow of her head and a fist over her heart.  
She turned to a priestess of Arkay and said,  
“Give them their last rites...”  
“As we commend your souls to Aetherius...blessings of the Eight Divines upon you--” started the priestess, but she was cut off by a very angry sounding male Stormcloak he spat out, walking to the block,  
“For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!”  
“As you wish...” stated the priestess, sounding very offended.  
She walked away to the side to stand with some more Legionnaires, and the male, whose name was Torbjorn, and is a close friend of Ralof and Reign's, spoke again saying, still angered,  
“Come on! I haven't got all morning!”  
The Imperial captain just stood behind him and nodded once to the headsman, and pushed him to his knees and put her foot on his back and shoved him all the way forward, harshly onto the block, he said, as his final words,  
“My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials...can you say the same?!”  
Ralof and Reign couldn't help but feel sadness at the sight before them as they saw the headsman hold his large axe over his head and shoulders, then drop it down to make a sickly crunching and squishing sound as he decapitated their shield-brother and friend. The Imperial captain just rudely kicked his headless body aside, as blood was still spraying and squirting from his neck, it painted the ground around the top part of his body. The female Stormcloak, who was named Freya, yelled out, voice breaking as if she would cry and it was mixed with anger,  
“You Imperial bastards!”  
“Justice!” yelled Vilod behind them all.  
“Death to the Stormcloaks!” yelled out a woman who lived here.  
“As fearless in death...as he was in life...” Ralof spoke, sadly.  
“Next...the Rebel known as Reign!” barked out the captain again.

Once again, the same loud roar was heard by everyone again. But this time it sounded closer than before. Hadvar once again acknowledged the noise and said,  
“There it is again! Did you hear that?”  
“I.Said.Next.Prisoner!” barked out the captain.  
“To the block...prisoner...nice and easy...” Hadvar said, still trying to avoid direct eye contact with his former friend.  
Ralof's eyes widened, as Reign made his way to the block, he didn't want him to die and he didn't want to die either. His breathing seemed uneven now, and he was afraid of losing his friend...and his own life.  
Reign gave him a reassuring nod and a slight smile and then made his way to the block. He glared at Hadvar the entire time, and even when the captain forced him to his knees then pushed him forward onto the block, he did nothing but glare at Hadvar. As the headsman rose his axe once more...the loud roar was heard again, but this time it's source was visible to everyone...

It was a very large, black, and spiked dragon. Tullius yelled out, sounding afraid now,  
“What in Oblivion is that?!”  
“Sentries! What do you see?!” asked the Imperial captain, also sounding afraid.  
“It's in the clouds!” called out an Imperial sentry.  
The dragon landed on the small tower near where the executions were taking place and even though the headsman was knocked over by the loud, and rumbling landing the dragon made, Reign couldn't help but stare horror struck, as the black dragon looked down at them all...his piercing red gaze falling on Reign...and he was staring directly at him.  
“Dragon!” Freya yelled, afraid.  
With that...screams filled the air as the dragon roared again letting out a very large and forceful power...knocking the headsman even further away making him collide with the stone wall of a tower to the far left of them all...killing him on impact. Reign was struggling to stand, but he still stared in fear of the dragon as it still was looking at him. He roared again, and this time it was another loud, thundering noise but this time...balls of fire began to fall from the now blackened and reddened sky, landing to the ground with such force it cracked the cobblestone roads.  
“Don't just stand there! Kill that thing!” commanded Tullius.

He let out another roar and it was another thundering one...this time hitting Reign. Making him temporarily disoriented...and unable to see straight. He shook his head slightly to try and gain his sight back, his ears were ringing horribly. What shook him out of his daze was Ralof calling out to him saying,  
“Hey, Reign! Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!”  
Reign's sight was regained, and his ears were no longer ringing. He looked at Ralof who then said,  
“This way!”  
He followed, hands still bound. They entered another small tower where Ulfric and the surviving Stormcloaks resided. Two were injured very badly, and one was nursing them and helping them out.  
“Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing?! Could the legends be true?!” asked Ralof, frantic.  
“Legends don't burn down villages...” stated Ulfric, who was also unbound and gag-free. He continued as the destruction resumed outside,  
“We need to move...NOW!”  
Ralof and Reign nodded once in acknowledgment. Ralof then unsheathed his dagger and cut Reign's hands free. Ralof said, to him,  
“Up through the tower...let's go!”  
Ralof then looked over at his injured comrades and the one helping them said,  
“They're hurt bad...but they'll live...just get going, Ralof!”  
Ralof nodded and they both continued up the stairs of the tower. Once they reached the top, the dragon cracked through the side of the tower with it's head knocking over and killing the Stormcloak, attempting to move rocks away from the other set of stairs, and Ralof yelled,  
“Get back!”  
The fountain of flames stopped and vanished as the dragon flew away from the tower with a loud whooshing noise of his wings. They continued back up the stairs and stood where the dragon had just destroyed and flown away from. Ralof then said, to Reign,  
“See the Inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and get going...”  
Reign shook his head and said, grabbing a hold of Ralof's arm,  
“No! I can't leave you all!”  
“Go! We'll follow when we can, Reign!” Ralof yelled, ignoring what he had just said.  
Reign sighed and gave his best friend a quick hug, and pulled away saying,  
“Good luck, brother...stay alive.”  
Ralof smiled slightly and nodded once and signaled him to go. Reign then readied himself for the rather, large jump to the other side by reeling back, and ran for speed and landed in the destroyed Inn, with a grunt and slight roll to break his fall so he didn't break his ankle.

He ran over to where another opening in the floor of the Inn was, and was met with Hadvar's voice saying,  
“Haming! You need to get over here...now!”  
He saw he was trying to get a young boy to come to him and get away from his dying father on the ground since the dragon was about to land right where the kid was. The child was crying and ran over to Hadvar, and he said, to the boy,  
“That's it...you're doing great...”  
The kid was away from where he was just in time, as the dragon landed where his bleeding, and dying father was laying on the ground. He was looking at the injured man and just spat out another fountain of flames directly onto him. His cries of pain and agony were heard as he was burned alive. Hadvar was with the kid and an elderly man. The kid was crying so hard. Reign was then seen by Hadvar who said,  
“Still alive, Reign? Keep close if you want to stay that way...”  
Reign couldn't help but scoff under his breath and then slowly walked over to him. He knew he needed to let go of his grudge against him...at least just for now. They were all in dire need of team work at this point. He followed behind Hadvar and made it all the way to the Helgen Keep, which was the goal. Reign saw Ralof running to the Keep as well and Hadvar said, suddenly hostile,  
“Ralof...you damned traitor! Out of the way!”  
Reign was again angered at Hadvar and ran over to his friend. Ralof was glaring at Hadvar and said, with hostility in his tone,  
“We're escaping, Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time!”  
“Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!” yelled back Hadvar.  
They then ran in opposite directions and entered the Keep.

Once inside, they were met with the dead body of Gunjar, a good friend of theirs and fellow Stormcloak. Ralof knelt down slowly by his body, and saw he had bled out from a very deep slice in his abdomen and said, sadly,  
“We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother...”  
He stood back up slowly and faced Reign. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of him being alive and well. He said, to his friend,  
“Looks like we're the only ones who made it...that thing was a dragon...no doubt! Just like the children's stories and the legends...the harbingers of the end times. We'd better find a way out of here...and fast.”  
They checked both doors, one was a one-sided door that had the thing that opened it on the opposite side of theirs, and the other was a cell looking door, that was locked up tight and needed a key. They then heard the voice of the bitch that was residing over their executions and barking orders out say,  
“Come on, soldier! Keep moving! That dragon is tearing up the whole keep!”  
“Take cover...it's the Imperials!” Ralof whispered, loudly.  
They hid beside the gate that was one sided and readied their weapons. As soon as the Imperials opened the gate, Ralof and Reign charged them. Reign had stabbed the Imperial captain right in the neck with his dagger, twisting it a few times for good measure. She made a gurgling noise and gagged on her own blood as it filled her throat, it squirted out onto his hand, dagger and face. He yanked it out harshly and just shoved her lifeless body to the ground. Ralof had already killed the soldier that was with her, he was also in a puddle of his own blood, Ralof having sliced him multiple times with his dual war axes. They were both covered in their foes blood and both nodded once as Reign held up a key for the door. They opened it and continued on. They had made it to another room where the sound of steel clashing steel was heard. They hurried and rushed to help if any of their fellow Stormcloaks were in need of assistance. But once they got there both the torturer, since it was a torture room, and his assistant were both dead on the ground, covered in multiple slices and stab wounds lying in their own blood. The Stormcloaks survived and there were 3 of them. Ralof then asked,  
“Was Jarl Ulfric with you?”  
“No...I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up...” answered a female Stormcloak.  
They all grabbed what was useful and continued on through the Keep.

Finally, they had all found the exit after having a few more skirmishes with the Imperials, some frostbite spiders, and a bear. Reign and Ralof were the only ones who left the Keep though, only because the Stormcloaks they happened upon in the torture room all stayed behind to wait for Ulfric to come through. They ran back to Riverwood, where they were met with tragic news. While they were away, Reign's parents were attacked by wolves...they survived, but they contracted the deadly disease Rockjoint. Reign rushed home to be with them and care for them. Ralof and Gerdur helped out as much as they could too. He gave them healing potions and made them meals but he did not have what he truly needed: cure potions. He needed cure disease potions...he just couldn't afford to get them. Being a soldier is an honor...but it doesn't pay well. He could only hope that they won't be in pain when they pass...whenever that would happen. It could happen at any time, and on any day. He just hoped it wasn't any time soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I gave that brave Stormcloak soldier who got his head cut off first a NAME! He deserves one! All hail the Stormcloaks! Lol. JK. But I felt like he deserved one so I gave him one :)


	3. Tragedy Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkest times...

It has been 2 years since his parents had contracted Rockjoint, and Reign was now 21 years of age. He was on leave from the war to take care of his parents in their last years on Earth. He missed fighting in the war, but he knew his parents needed him the most right now. He cared for them, made them meals, herbal tea and made sure they were bathed regularly. He knew their demise was coming...and very soon. They were really weak and could barely move or bend their legs and arms anymore. The Rockjoint was slowly killing them...and Reign knew it. He was angry with himself that he couldn't do more for them.

Gerdur helped out as much as she could, Ralof was out fighting in the war still. He had left about a week after escaping Helgen with Reign. But he was to be back home in about a week or two. Soldiers were granted time off to spend with their families every now and then. Reign knew his parents wouldn't be alive when Ralof returned home. Reign just spent all of his time at their sides and even slept in a very uncomfortable wooden chair, just so he didn't leave them. He woke up and his mother spoke weakly,  
“Reign...my dear son...we're so proud of what a strong, handsome young man you have become...I'm so sorry we won't be here to see you get married and have children of your own...but...we will watch over you in Sovngarde...goodbye, Reign...we love you.”  
“Mother...” was all Reign could say. He was very upset, and had tears forming in his eyes.  
She smiled weakly at him and so did his father. His father spoke next, with what time he had left,  
“Son...you make us very proud. You're a true Nord...a true son of Skyrim. You bring honor to us knowing that you fight under Ulfric's banner. I am so sorry...we wished this disease hadn't gotten to us...but...like your mother just said, we will watch over you in Sovngarde...may Talos guide you and bring you strength as you fight those...Imperial dogs. Make us even more proud, son...goodbye. I love you dearly.”  
“I love you both...so very much...may you both find peace in Sovngarde. And may Talos preserve and keep you both...” Reign spoke his final words that he would say to his mother and father.  
They both passed peacefully a mere 5 minutes later. They died holding hands. Reign couldn't hold back anymore. He just broke down and began to cry...he fell to his knees and put his head in his hands and sobbed into them. Gerdur had come in and saw him in his current state and she knew his parents were gone. She just put her head down, and teared up. She walked over to him and knelt down beside him putting her arms around his shoulders and hugged him to give him comfort in this dark hour.  
“I'm so sorry for your losses, Reign...they are at peace now. No longer in pain.” she said, voice breaking.  
Reign then calmed down a bit, and slowly nodded his head, and looked up at her and managed to give her a small smile. He couldn't deny he thought she was still just as beautiful as she was when he had first met her when he was 5 years old...but she was a married woman with a family now. He didn't want to break that up. He put a hand on her arm and said,  
“I know they are...they said they would watch over me in Sovngarde when they both passed away.”  
She smiled slightly and gave him another reassuring squeeze, and she helped him bury them in proper graves. No one dared even enter Bleak Falls Barrow, which was a ruin above Riverwood on the mountain top behind the small village. Which is why most buried their dead relatives in the woods by the village, giving them gravestones that were just large stones found around the wooded area.

They were both buried right next to one another, and by the graves of Gerdur and Ralof's parents in the woods. Achilles made sure to bury their father near their mother. They both walked back to the village and Reign had to start making preparations to head back to Windhelm to start fighting in the war again in the next few weeks. He didn't know when his parents would pass, so he requested 2 years of leave time and a couple extra weeks just in case. Ulfric understood the reason for his leaving temporarily and gave him the paid time off. But he wouldn't get his pay until he returned back to Windhelm. He still didn't have enough septims to buy his own home...but he knew he couldn't stay in Riverwood. He left his parents house and saw a Stormcloak courier outside Gerdur's home, at the door and she looked very upset reading the parchment she held in her hands. She was crying and fell to her knees. Hod was right there with her comforting her. This worried Reign, and he rushed over as fast as possible. Once he was at their house. Gerdur called out to him, voice hoarse from crying,  
“Reign...!”  
He approached her and knelt down beside her, and said, concern in his voice,  
“Gerdur...what's going on? What does this letter say?”  
“It's Ralof...” she stated simply, and still hoarsely.  
“Ralof...what about him?” he asked, extremely worried now.  
“He's...he's dead...he was...killed in action 2 days ago...” she said, putting her hand over her eyes and crying even more hysterically.  
Reign's eyes widened, his mouth dropped slightly, and he could not even find words to speak. The courier looked very sympathetic, Reign could tell he did not like delivering these types of messages to anyone. The courier said, sympathetically,  
“I am so very sorry for your loss. Ralof was a good and brave man...may Talos be with you and your family...”  
With those words, he slowly turned and left the village. Reign still was in shock...he had just lost his parents not even an hour ago, and now...his best friend...his only very close friend...was gone as well. 

Gerdur was helped to her feet by Hod. She was so shaken up she couldn't stand on her own. She lost her brother...whom she had raised herself after her parents had passed away. Reign was still on his knees...his arms at his sides, and his hands slightly on the ground, just staring at the parchment the courier had brought. After about another minute he snapped out of his daze and just felt pure sadness and anger well up inside his chest. He cried out a very loud and pained shout up towards the skies. It had then started to storm. It was raining and it was coming down really hard. It was thundering and lightning out as well. It was like his shout had awoken something in himself and the skies. Because after he had stopped shouting at the skies, he slammed his right fist into the ground as hard as he could manage, which actually caused it to crack slightly. He didn't know if this was just because of the adrenaline being pumped through his system currently...or if it could have been something more than just an adrenaline rush. He didn't ponder on it too long, he just assumed it was adrenaline from all the losses and pain he had suffered today. He whispered loudly, speaking to Ralof's spirit if it was present,  
“I swear...on my life...I will avenge you, brother. I will avenge your death! Those Imperial dogs will pay with their lives at the end of my blade!”  
He stood up quickly and rushed over to his parents' house to pack up and get back to Windhelm...and quick. He had vengeance on his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I killed Ralof off...I apologize...don't be mad at me! Lol.


	4. Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign gets his vengeance and he finds something out about himself...

Reign got his vengeance...he killed every Legionnaire he came blade to blade with in the war violently and very painfully. Sometimes he would just feel generous and just decapitate them, or sever their jugular vein in their throats giving them quick and rather painless deaths. Most of the time, he made them suffer, all in the name of Talos and to honor Ralof's name...avenging his death in the process. Usually the other Stormcloak soldiers made sure they didn't anger Reign, or get on his bad side. Ever since Ralof and his parents had died, he has been very moody and drank a lot more than usual. He was an angry drunk most of the time, wanting to fight anyone who looked at him the wrong way. So they all just stayed out of his way and stayed in his good graces. Ulfric raised his rank to a general now because of how fearsome and strong of a fighter he was during duress and battles. With a few more battles won, and more holds taken over...the Stormcloaks had won the war. They were now in rule over their homeland. 

He was now age 23. Reign had been summoned to Whiterun by the newly throned Jarl: Vignar Gray-Mane. He also bared two more scars on his face from his fighting in the war. They had sights of a dragon near the Western Watchtower. He was chosen to help them fight and slay the beast, which he gladly accepted since he no longer had a war to fight in. Vignar even mentioned a reward if they ended up being successful in killing the dragon. So, that also caused him to go. He no longer lived in Riverwood, he was now a wanderer and an adventurer. He slept outside in tents most of the time, and hunted for his own food. But he also managed to swipe a lot of bottles of ale and mead from different holds and cities he's been to, keeping them in his knapsack. He was a heavy drinker now, which is not a good thing. He had no septims to his name, just about 300 septims. His leave pay ended up being a whopping 200 septims, but it didn't bring him any closer to getting his own home, plus he spent most of his septims on ale and mead at Inns all over Skyrim. Which was a big mistake and he regretted wasting it on alcohol afterwords. He wore a set of Nordic carved armor now and had Nordic carved weapons including a battleaxe, two daggers, a greatsword, a bow and arrows. He stole the materials to make the weapons and armor of course. He loved to steal, it was actually quite a rush when he did so. 

He arrived at Whiterun finally and approached the gate, being stopped by a guard standing watch at the city gate. He wore the usual guard armor, and had a strong Nordic accent, but it wasn't rugged it was softer toned and said,  
“Halt! City's closed with the dragons about...official business only!”  
“Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane summoned me...I'm Reign Andersen. Something about a dragon siting near your city.” Reign spoke, not phased by the guard's attempt to sound tough.   
“Well, then, it's nice to finally meet you. Heard a lot about you and how bravely you fought those Imperials. Alright, go on in. The Jarl is up at the top of the hill in Dragonsreach.” responded the guard.  
Reign smirked and nodded once. He headed in the city. Once he reached the palace, he walked up the stairs and went straight to where Jarl Vignar was sitting. His housecarl was Olfina Gray-Mane, Reign actually couldn't help but take in how beautiful of a woman she was. Once Vignar saw him he said,   
“Reign Andersen! So good to finally see you.”   
“Hello, Jarl. I'm here about that dragon you saw nearby.” he responded.  
“Yes...he was just seen about 15 minutes ago. I have one guard who managed to escape the beast's wrath. He killed a few of my men. But, he hasn't been seen since then...but I fear he will return to finish what he started...can you join some more of my men and lead them in a fight against this dragon? I just figured a war hero and a survivor of the Helgen dragon attack can push my men to do what their jobs are: to protect my city from ALL dangers. Even if their lives are at stake.” explained Vignar.  
“Of course. I'll lead them out there when you gather them.” stated Reign.  
“They're ready to go actually. Men! Get out here! Front and center!” called out Vignar.

Reign then turned his head and saw 6 men, armed and ready to go. He nodded his head in approval and said,  
“Alright, all you lot are with me. Let's go kill a dragon.”  
The men nodded and they all followed him out of Dragonsreach and to the Western Watchtower. It was only a short walk away from the city. He stood near a group of large rocks and searched the skies and listened for any roaring.   
“No signs of him yet...but he was definitely here.” stated Reign, to the men.  
He signaled them all to follow him and they went over to where the tower was and looked at the destruction before their eyes. The tower was in shambles and destroyed. There were smoldering piles of stone and wood. There were also the burnt corpses of the men who had lost their life defending the city and the tower. Reign said, to them,  
“Look for any survivors you can.”  
They all nodded again and looked around. Reign went up the ramp of the ruined tower and a man was seen crouched down and shaking. He saw Reign and said, horror in his eyes,  
“No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!”  
Reign was about to ask him questions when a roar was heard in the distance, and the man said,  
“Kynareth save us...here he comes again!”  
Reign then yelled out to all the guards helping out saying,  
“There he is! Prepare for battle and make every arrow count!”  
Reign left the ruined tower and pulled out his bow, aiming right for the dragon. This was going to be a very intense battle...and not all these men would make it back to Whiterun alive.

After about an hour of a very hard and tedious battle the dragon was dead. But Reign had sworn he heard the beast speak to him in English when he was defeated but he couldn't make out what he said. 3 of the men had died fighting this dragon. Suddenly, the beast's body was being engulfed in flames and it caused all who remained to get away from it. Reign had stepped back a few steps but when these colorful streams of light were coming towards him, he couldn't bring himself to move. The streams then pushed themselves into his body, making him cry out in pain and fall to his knees. It only lasted about 2 minutes but after it was over...he felt this power stir within him and felt something coming up from his throat, it burned his esophagus and he yelled out a word in the dragon language,  
“FUS!”  
It released a large blue force of power into the night sky. Reign was out of it and was still gathering his thoughts as to what happened. All the men were staring at him in awe. They were all speechless. Reign slowly stood back up and one of the men approached him and said,  
“I can't believe it! You're...Dragonborn!”  
“What?” questioned Reign, starting to come to.  
“In the very oldest tales...there were stories of mortals who could slay a dragon and steal their power...that's what you did isn't it? Absorbed the dragon's power!” the man replied, sounding amazed.  
“I...don't know...what happened.” Reign said, still dazed.  
“Well...you shouted didn't you? You couldn't before right?” asked the same man.  
“No...I definitely couldn't do that before.” answered Reign.  
“That says it all! You are Dragonborn. Well, you better get back to Dragonsreach and tell the Jarl about what happened here. We'll keep watch here.” said another guard.  
Reign nodded slowly and he headed back to Dragonsreach.

On his way back, there was a loud thundering noise, making the whole ground and everything around him start to shake. There were 4 loud male voices that came after the thunder noise that yelled,  
“DO...VAH...KIIN!”   
Reign's eyes were wide and he just continued on to Dragonsreach. Once he got there the Jarl was speaking with Olfina his housecarl. He said,  
“You heard the summons didn't you? What else could that mean my dear Olfina?”  
Olfina turned and looked at Reign entering the palace. She smiled and called out saying,  
“We were just discussing you. The Jarl needs a word with you.”  
“So...what happened there? Was the dragon still around?” asked Jarl Vignar.  
“Yes...the watchtower was destroyed, but we killed the dragon.” answered Reign.  
“I knew I could count on all of you. But I feel like there is much more to it than that...” Vignar said, pushing for more answers.  
“Well...when the dragon died, I absorbed some type of power from it.” answered Reign, still trying to find out what had happened to him.  
“I knew it. The Greybeards really were summoning you my good man.” said Vignar, grinning widely.  
“The Greybeards?” questioned Reign, not knowing what he was talking about.  
“That thundering sound...that loud call? The one you heard on your way back here? That was the voice of the Greybeards, they were summoning you to High Hrothgar, their temple high on the slopes of the Throat of the World. This...has not happened in centuries at least! Not since old Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still known as Talos of Atmora.” explained Vignar, still grinning widely.  
He went on and on explaining everything he could to Reign. He finally ended his speech saying,  
“Well, you've done me a great service, Dragonborn! By my right as Jarl...I name you Thane of Whiterun! It is the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you, Lydia, as a personal housecarl and a weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. My guards have already been notified of your new title, didn't want them thinking you were part of the common rabble now, did you? We are all very honored to have you as Thane of our city!” said Vignar.  
Reign accepted the title and just as he was about to walk away Vignar spoke again saying,  
“Oh, and I'm gifting you the house available for purchase near the main gate: Breezehome. Here is the key to your new home. It's already fully furnished and ready to move into.”   
This surprised Reign but he took the key and thanked Vignar for this amazing gift. His first house he'll be living in since he left Riverwood. And it was absolutely free. No purchases made. He was just about to go see his new home when a Nord woman in steel armor, wielding a steel shield and steel sword. She wasn't bad to look at either. Reign was stopped by her and she said,  
“The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you.”

Reign couldn't tell if she was just speaking to him as a housecarl or actually admiring him. Reign smirked at her and said,  
“Hello...Lydia, is it? Nice to meet you. Well...what does your job as my housecarl entitle?”   
“As your housecarl. I am sworn to guard and serve you. I will protect you and all you own...with my life.” she answered, still sounding like she was admiring him.  
“Oh I see. So you're my bodyguard? Well...okay. It's great to have you as my protector but...I'm a lone traveler. I usually don't bring anyone with me on my travels. I mean...no offense or anything.” he explained.  
“Oh, that is fine, my Thane. I will just stand guard at your house to make sure your belongings are safe.” she said, not changing her tone at all.  
“Oh and you don't have to call me Thane...I'm not into formalities. Just call me Reign.” he said, and half-smiled at her.  
She blushed slightly and said,  
“Oh...of course...Reign it is then.”  
He nodded and signaled for her to go to Breezehome. He went there shortly after and went straight up to his new bedroom, he couldn't help but feel extremely tired, since he hasn't slept in a proper bed since he had left Riverwood. He stripped out of his armor and put it in the chest that was near his bed. He stayed in his small clothes, which were only a pair of thin breeches. His body bared the scars of his previous experiences of the war and fights he had been in while wandering. He fought mostly bandits, and raided their loot chests, but it still was not that much gold he found. He fought sabre cats and wolves a lot too. His body was basically covered in scars. Lydia then walked in and said, blushing instantly,  
“Oh! I apologize...I didn't realize you were unclothed...”   
“No need to be sorry, Lydia. Did you need something?” he said, while his back was still turned to her.  
She didn't answer right away, and he looked over his shoulder at her to see her staring...and admiring his scarred body. He chuckled and said,  
“You just gonna stare at me all night, Lydia?”  
“Oh! Sorry...I...just...” she started but trailed off, blushing furiously.  
“You just want to know how I got all these scars? Is that it?” he said, turned to face her completely now.  
“Well...that and...I just...never mind...I don't want to make things more awkward than they already are.” she said, looking away.  
“Alright then. But these scars are mostly from when I fought in the war. And from fights I had while out wandering since I left home. I guess I'll have bigger battles to face now...since I turned out to be Dragonborn. But...I'll welcome those fights with my weapon drawn and a smile on my face.” he explained, hiding the fact he felt overburdened with this new discovery.

She looked very fascinated and in depth with this conversation. She knew he was Dragonborn already, she heard the discussion he had with the Jarl. They talked about how he lost his parents and how he had lost his best friend, Ralof. It was very late when they stopped talking and she went to her room, and he fell asleep very quickly, but was startled awake by the many nightmares he had of the war. He had slight PTSD, and it didn't leave him. He may have had vengeance on his mind but when he killed those men, including Hadvar...it still haunted him seeing their dying faces as he ran them through with his sword. He usually had night terrors, which were when he woke up screaming, but luckily he didn't have those. He didn't want to alarm Lydia with a false alarm. He went back to sleep every time he had a nightmare, and hoped they didn't haunt him anymore for the rest of the night, since he had a semi-long journey ahead of him. He was heading to High Hrothgar in the morning to see what these Greybeards wanted with him.


	5. Boring Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters will be focused on Kristianna and parts of her life! Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristianna hates living life in Cyrodiil...it's all so...dull.

Kristianna Haraldsson...a Nord woman who was born and raised in Cyrodiil, the Imperial Province. She was born on the 28th of First Seed to her parents Eorlod and Svenna Haraldsson. She was a strange child growing up. She didn't have any friends or any kids who wanted to play with her. She had a rare color of hair for a Nord: Black. Her hair was very dark, but some boys did claim to have a crush on her because of how pretty they thought she was, but she didn't bother with courting any of them. She wasn't interested is all. She was more interested in swordplay, and stealing from unsuspecting people. She was considered strange and unladylike by many people that lived in her town. But Kristianna could care less what they thought of her. She was more interested in killing and fighting. But now that she was 18 years of age, her parents were going to talk to her about getting married to a rich Imperial suitor. 

“Krissy? Can we talk to you about something?” asked her mother, standing in Kristianna's doorway.  
“Sure.” stated Kristianna simply, sounding bored already.  
“Come downstairs. Your father and I wanted to discuss this with you together.” said her mother.  
Kristianna then followed her mother down the stairs and went where her father was sitting in their dining room. There house was not a small one. They were actually a pretty well-off family in Cyrodiil. Kristianna just found it so...dull and boring. They all sat down at the table and her mother spoke again,  
“Krissy...we want to tell you something.”  
“Yes, we would really appreciate if you'd listen to us, as well. None of this ignoring of us when we want to discuss something with you.” scolded her father.  
Kristianna just sighed and put on her best fake smile and said,  
“Of course, father...I'll listen...”  
“Good. Now...to the matter at hand. We wanted to arrange a...marriage for you.” stated her father, not even noticing her sarcastic tone or fake smile.   
“What?!” exclaimed Kristianna, angrily.  
“Now, now...calm down, Krissy...there's nothing to get upset abo--” started her mother, but was cut off by her daughter.  
“Nothing to be upset about?! You're forcing me into a marriage to some...unknown asshole...and you don't think I'll be upset?!” shouted Kristianna, still angry.  
“Watch your language, young lady! That's no way for you to talk to your parents!” lectured her father.  
“Listen to me! For once! Just...LISTEN to me! I am your daughter...your only child. Ever since I turned 14 you have both been being so...oblivious to me! I do not want to marry a man I don't even know or love! You still treat me like a 5 year old and make my decisions for me!” shrieked Kristianna, very angry now.  
Both her parents were shocked at her sudden outburst and were speechless. Her mother looked upset but so did her father. Kristianna spoke again, calmer now,  
“Sorry...I guess I've just been holding that in...for awhile...”  
“There's no reason for you to apologize, Kristi...you're right. We have been ignoring you...and we shouldn't do that. We're your parents. We just want...what's best for you is all.” said her father, calmer now as well.  
“Yeah? Well, putting me into an arranged marriage isn't what's best for me, dad. That's trying to control my life.” responded Kristianna.  
“The man we want to arrange you with is a very nice man. He's an Imperial. He's a part of a very rich family. His name is Antonius, and he lives a few blocks away.” explained her mother.  
“Mom...I don't want to marry him. How many times do I have to say no for you both to understand?” stated Kristianna, getting agitated again.  
When they didn't respond the way she wanted them to she became very agitated again.

“That's it! If you can't respect my answer to this 'marriage' you're forcing me into. I'm leaving!” she said, angry.  
“What? What do you mean leaving?” asked her mother, sounding worried.   
“I'm moving out...I'm done with this. I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving today. I'm gonna go start packing.” said, Kristianna standing up and heading upstairs.   
To her shock her parents didn't go chasing after her and saying she couldn't leave, but she didn't mind that at all. She grabbed her, rather large, knapsack and started packing up all of her things that she could fit in it. She actually snuck some ale and mead into her bag. Her parents didn't know that she drank and that she was also no longer a virgin...hasn't been one since age 16. It was just some random guy she got drunk with and they ended up sleeping together, he thought they were a thing after that but she just laughed and said “yeah...in your dreams” then left. She still laughs at the memory of that night. The guy's face was completely priceless. She has slept with a couple of other guys in town too, but without her parents' knowledge. She didn't pack clothes, she just wore her set of Ebony armor, and had all her Daedric weapons put in her knapsack neatly, of course. She loved her weapons more than she did basically every human in existence. She loved her parents but they were just very controlling of her and strict, which is what caused her to rebel at such a young age. She sheathed her twin Daedric daggers in her belt, they were always her favorite ones to use, they were quicker and pretty deadly. She sharpened them on a daily basis. She had also used them to cut herself as well. She only did it because the pain of the blade raking across her skin made her feel empowered, in control. She was a bit of a masochist and a bit of a sadist too. She had many self-inflicted scars on her arms and her thighs. She had two scars on her face near the corner of her left eye from when she was in a fight with a girl whose boyfriend she had slept with. Kristianna won the fight though. She was really good at fighting, not a lot of girls or guys challenge her to a fist fight or even start one with her. Which is why when that girl had started a fight with her that night, no one stepped in to help and everyone made bets that Kristianna would win, the ones who didn't bet on her lost a lot of coin that day.

She filled her knapsack with as much as she could fit, and she packed away a lot of food...and alcohol of course. She was still surprised none of her parents had tried to intervene and stop her from leaving them. But she thought this too soon because as soon as she turned around her mother was in her doorway. She sighed and said,  
“What? Are you gonna try and stop me now? Tell me not to go so you can control who I get to marry?”  
“No, Krissy...I just wanted to ask you why you decided to leave us? And where are you planning on going?” said her mother, holding back tears.  
“Why am I leaving?? Did you...seriously just ask me that? It's because you and dad are trying to control my life...trying to marry me off to a rich Imperial suitor who I don't even fucking know personally. And how you have both ignored me since I turned 13 because I wasn't like other girls and I wasn't 'normal' enough in your eyes. I wasn't ladylike. I never will be ladylike. And I'm going to Skyrim. I don't care where I end up there, as long as I get the hell out of Cyrodiil. This isn't a Nord's homeland...it's a damn Imperial homeland. I don't belong here...neither do you or dad. But your choice if you want to stay in this uppity rich country...I'm leaving. And I'm leaving now. I can't stay here anymore. I love you both...it's just...I can't stay here for the rest of my days.” explained Kristianna.  
Her mother said nothing, but had tears falling down her face, she just walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a tight and loving embrace. Kristianna was caught off guard but hesitantly hugged her back. Her mother sobbed and said, voice breaking,  
“I'm so sorry how we were when you were a teenager, Krissy...we just didn't know how to deal with your different attitude towards things and not desiring to be in a relationship with a boy...and your interest in knives, swords, and fighting...we just didn't know what to do or say. We both love you...we are so sorry how we treated you...”   
Kristianna's eyes were wide and she didn't know how to respond. All she wanted to hear was an apology from one of them or both of them. Hearing it from her mom gave her peace and she smiled slightly and hugged her mom tighter saying,  
“I'm sorry too...the way I've been...all rebellious and disrespectful of you both. But...I can't stay here I know I can't. I have to go...tell dad I said goodbye...and I love him.” 

With that they separated and Kristianna left. She traveled the road on foot, not wanting to take a carriage driver just because she would have to listen to him speak the whole way there. She brought camping items with her as well. She had a long journey ahead of her, but on her way to Skyrim she would pick up a very nasty habit...something she won't be able to get away from very easily.


	6. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristianna has been traveling for a week now...

Kristianna has been traveling for one whole week and still had about another week or two ahead of her. While on the road she ran into some Kahjiit caravans, and they talked her into buying some skooma, a very addictive drug, that was common in Elsweyr, the Kahjiit homeland. They told her it would give her stamina and more energy, which they weren't wrong about, but they didn't tell her that it was a highly addictive drug. They just said it was an energy potion, because that's what they thought of them. She bought a lot of bottles off of them...big mistake. She thanked them then went on her way.

After a few more hours of traveling she took one of the bottle of skooma and drank the whole bottle, sighing as she finished the “energy potion” she put the empty bottle back into her bag. She said, to herself,  
“Hm...pretty sweet tasting. I thought it would be horrible. Oh well, this shit better start working and fast. I need the energy.”  
She continued on her way and after another couple of hours, she took another one and another one a few hours after that. It was becoming...addicting. Like she needed to drink it or she would go crazy. When she ran out of skooma, she felt shaky and set up camp thinking it was time she needed to. It was about 1:30 am looking in the sky and the positioning of the stars and moon. She set up camp in a seemingly safe area, but after she set up a fire, she sat near it trying to warm herself up since she was shaking. But little did she know, the shakes weren't from the cold...it was from the withdrawal of the skooma. She didn't know this but after she didn't stop shaking even after she was warmed up, she started to feel the craving for it again it was becoming unbearable, but she forced herself to fight it and go to sleep. 

She had fallen asleep but was woken up by the sound of footsteps going by on the road. She bolted up and peeked out of tent, to investigate. She grabbed her Daedric daggers just in case it was bandits or wolves. She still felt the craving for skooma, but right now she was concerned with who or what was walking near her camp. Her fire was nothing but charred wood now, and she was still in her armor she was so desperate to fall asleep that she didn't bother to strip down to her small clothes. She exited her tent and looked around, guard completely up. Her shakes not as bad as they were a few hours ago. It had to of been about 5:00 am now. She looked all around her camp and didn't see or hear anything now. She was about to let her guard down and then go back to sleep but suddenly there was a male raspy voice behind her that said,  
“Alright sweetheart...hand over all your valuables and drop your weapons...”  
She had her guard back up and spun around slicing her dagger at his throat, he blocked it and turned the tables on her again. This time cutting her arm with his dagger. She yelled out at the feeling and started to fight him again. She knew he was a thief or a bandit. The moon was still out and it showed the assailant better. He was dressed in hide armor, hide boots and hide gauntlets. He was a bandit, and he looked like a Nord as well. He spoke again,  
“Ooh! A feisty one, eh? Good...I hate boring fights.”  
“Really? So do I...but you're boring the hell out of me right now.” she said, mockery strong in her tone.  
That made him a little mad and he charged her again, this time overpowering her. He knocked her to the ground with the force of his charge. She grunted as she made impact with the cobblestone road. Her daggers clattering as they fell from her hands and the scraping noises made as they slid away from her made her feel like she was done for. He smiled darkly and went after her again. But she raised her leg thrusting her foot forward right into his “family jewels” very hard. This made him grunt out in pain and he dropped his sword with a clank onto the road. She scrambled over to her daggers and got them back into her hands again. She smirked and said,  
“So...you done trying to rob me?”  
He was keeled over on the ground holding onto where she kicked him. He regained his breath and stood up slowly, and said,  
“You're a good fighter. I'll give you that, doll face...but...I don't think I want to rob you now...something else popped up into my mind entirely...” he responded, smirking with dark intentions in mind.

He ran over to her and she didn't know how to react so she just stood there in a fighting stance. He wasn't stopping, he charged at her quickly. Tackling her to the ground, almost losing her daggers again, but she held on tight this time. She landed onto her back with a grunt and he had a hold of her wrists, pinning them to the ground. He was chuckling darkly, and said,  
“What's wrong, sweetheart? You seem tense...”  
“Get.The.Fuck.Off.Me!” she said, angrily emphasizing each word.  
“Sexy and feisty...my favorite kinds of bitches.” said the bandit, smirking darkly.  
She spit in his face, distracting him and making him let go of one of her wrists to wipe it off, he growled in anger and turned to face her again saying,  
“Why you little fuckin'--!”  
He was cut off as Kristianna put her dagger to his throat, pressing the cold, sharp blade to his flesh drawing a little trickle of blood. She said, smirking smugly,  
“Looks like this bitch...is too much for you to handle...”  
He gulped and said, wide eyed in fear now,  
“Whoa...hey there, sweetheart...let's just resolve this civilly, huh?”  
She got angry and said,  
“Stop fucking calling me 'sweetheart' and 'doll face'! The name's Kristianna...I'm a Nord...and I have an obsession with knives, fighting, and...killing. You picked the wrong girl to try and rob, then force yourself onto...I promise you that. Now...any last fucking words before I end your gods awful miserable life?”  
She pressed the blade more into his throat, and he grunted again and said, sounding scared now,  
“H-Hey! N-No need for that...I can just, uh...let you go...and just leave. Act like this never happened?!”  
She smirked and chuckled saying, in a whisper,  
“Nah...I don't think so, buddy...you fucked up...majorly...”  
Her other wrist was free and she reversed their positioning and she was on top now, and straddling him, but still had her dagger to his throat. He was nearly pissing himself at this moment in time in fear. His hands were up in surrender and was spouting nonsense to her basically pleading for his life. She just had a dark smirk on her face, and after another few minutes she raised both her daggers above her head and dropped them down stabbing him right in the throat with both daggers. His last few words that were basically screamed out just ended in a sickly choking, gurgling sound, but she wasn't done yet...he was still partially alive. So with a swift and quick movement of her hands, she sliced through his neck, decapitating him, blood spurted out of his now headless body through what remained of his neck. Some of it splattered onto her face and small clothes. She then sighed and said,  
“Shame...he was actually pretty cute. Oh well...”  
She got off of his body and went back to her tent, and looked up at the sky, still covered in the bandit's blood. The sky was a bit brighter, meaning the fight lasted awhile and she said, to herself,  
“Well, there's no way I'm going back to sleep now...too much adrenaline pumping through my body. Might as well hit the road.”   
She bandaged her arm with some cloth she had in her bag and she put her armor back on, sheathing her daggers. Her sword and other weapons were still packed away in her knapsack, with everything else. She started to feel the shakes again and said,  
“Damn...I really hope I can get more skooma here soon...these shakes are terrible...”  
She knew the shaking she was having wasn't because she was cold, it was from withdrawals. All her camping things were packed up and put away and she continued on her way. 

After another couple of hours traveling...she saw another Kahjiit caravan and rushed over to it, again buying all the skooma and even some moon sugar just in case she ran out of skooma again. She thanked them and left towards Skyrim again. She drank one of the bottles right away. Drinking it made her feel great and relaxed. She drank most of the bottles she bought between every few hours. She was developing a problem...that she wouldn't be able to get rid of so easily. She traveled the roads for about another week before she reached her destination. At Riften she would start another chapter in her life, and even meet people she would never forget.


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristianna gets to her destination: Skyrim and the city of Riften...

Kristianna finally arrived to her destination, and she couldn't be more relieved. She sighed a sigh of relief and walked towards the gate. She admired all the different colored trees, and the nice, breezy air of The Rift. She knew Skyrim was beautiful but she never got to see it with her own eyes, only heard stories and read books about it. As soon as she approached the gate a guard with his arms crossed, wearing a full-faced helmet stopped her.

“Hold there...before I let you into Riften...you need to pay the visitor's tax...” he said, in a thick Nordic accent, sounding shady.  
“What? Visitor's tax? What's this stupid fucking tax even for?” she asked, sounding impatient and tired.  
“For the privilege of entering this city...why does it matter?” he responded, still sounding shady.  
“Look...I'm gonna make it very simple for you, asshole...you either let me in...or I take my dagger out of it's sheathe, and slice your fucking throat...now what'll it be?” she responded, irritated and intimidating.  
“Oh...u-uh...there's no need for that...ma'am. Here...l-let me unlock the gate for you...no charge...” he said, sounding nervous.  
He quickly went over to the gate, and shakily unlocked the gate, barely getting the key to go in straight. He unlocked it then rushed back over to his post. He said,  
“G-Gate's unlocked...head inside when you're ready...”  
She smirked and entered the city. She didn't mind the city's state. It was old, depressing and dark. She knew she would love it here. It was better than big, rich, and colorful Cyrodiil. Well, at least to her it was. She went to the market and looked at what they were selling, but she was low on septims, all because of the skooma and moon sugar she had bought on the road. So she knew that if she wanted to buy anything, she would have to steal it without being noticed or sweet talk the people, distracting them so she could steal whatever it was out from under them without them noticing.

She would also “accidentally” bump into people browsing the market as well, and take their coin purses from their belt loops, with quick and swift fingers. She would of course put on a fake smile and said,  
“My apologies, sir...” or “Oh...clumsy me. I am so sorry, ma'am...”  
Little did she know she was being watched, and watched closely by a man in a small, lone wooden stand. She was impressing him. And when she got over to his stand he said,  
“Running a bit low in the pockets there, lass?”  
“What?” she said, trying to cover up how she just stole from basically everyone in the market circle.  
“I saw you...taking coin from everyone around here by...'accidentally' bumping into them, eh? Impressive.” he said, smirking.  
“What? You saw it all? Wow...way to be a creep. Watching some girl you don't even know...you just bored, or do you have other things on your mind about little old me?” she said, sounding a little flirty, but still wondering why he was watching her.  
She can't deny she thought he was hot, and his accent was a bonus of his attractiveness. He just smirked and chuckled, actually looking her up and down and said,  
“Well...can't say I was watching you just because of your thievery skills...I'll admit...you are very easy on the eyes, lass. But...I was mostly watching you because of how well you stole those dimwits coin purses right off of their belts. They didn't even check or notice anything. I think you'll be perfect to recruit...”  
“Recruit? For...what exactly, handsome?” she said, definitely flirting now.  
“Handsome, eh? I'm flattered, lass. I see you're a big flirt...don't worry...I'm one too. Well, I wanted to recruit you to join my organization down below the streets of Riften. We run out of a tavern called The Ragged Flagon. I can show you to it if you'd like. No need to go through a test with you. You've proven to me that you're a practiced thief, I'll personally escort you down there. I am the current Guildmaster right now.” he explained, to her, smirking the whole time.  
“Guildmaster? Wait...you're a thief aren't you? You're talking about the infamous Riften Thieves Guild?” she said, sounding pretty excited.  
“Right you are, lass. You've heard of us? You don't seem like you're from here...I mean you are a Nord, but...Ebony armor? You seem like you came from a rich place. Where are you from, lass?” he said, still smirking at her.  
“Very observant of you. No, I'm not from Skyrim. I was born and raised in Cyrodiil but it was a fucking bore there, and my parents tried marrying me off to some rich Imperial man I didn't even know. So I left there...and I traveled here, on foot for about 2 or 3 weeks. Plus I'm a goddamn Nord, I should have been born and raised here in my real homeland. So when are we gonna head down to the Guild, eh?” she said, smiling at him.  
“Cyrodiil? The Imperial Province? I see why you left but...there's a ton of more septims there, lass. More so than here. But...you left because you had your reasons. I understand. Plus...I would have never been able to meet you if you had stayed there...and I would have been missing out. By the way, my name is Brynjolf. What's your name, lass?” he said, still being super friendly and smiling at her.  
“Brynjolf, hm? Well...it's a very...great pleasure meeting you. My name is Kristianna Haraldsson. But, you can call me any short version you can think of with my name. Kris, Krissy, Kristi, or Anna. Whichever one works for you, and whichever one you choose I won't mind it at all. But, you can still keep calling me lass too. I like the way it sounds with your accent.” she said, looking him up and down now.  
“I think I'll call you Kris, and lass as per your request. Let me close this stand and we'll head down.” he said, of course still smirking.

He closed his stand of phony potions and led her down to where the entrance of the Ratway was. But before they entered, he said,  
“Hold on a moment...I need to get out of these damn clothes. My armor underneath it is terribly uncomfortable.”   
She nodded and waited as he removed the fancy looking clothing and revealed black, leather, Guildmaster armor. He just threw the clothes aside into the canal under the bridge they were on. He said, smiling,  
“Ahh...there we go, nice and comfortable now.”  
She smiled back and they entered the Ratway. She followed close behind him, and as they approached the room ahead, which was dimly lit by a lone fire in the corner of it. There were also two men, one wimpy looking Breton man and a gruff looking Nord man. The Breton had terrible armor choices on and so did the Nord. They said nothing as they saw Brynjolf come in. They actually cleared a path with their heads down. Until they saw Kristianna...

They stopped her and the Breton said, in a snobby sounding voice,  
“Hold up...who are you?”  
“Yeah...spill it...” stated the Nord man, in a deep monotone voice.  
“Back.Off. Before I spill both of your guts on the ground...” said Kristianna, threatening.  
They both were wide eyed and Brynjolf had his eyebrows raised and was smiling at how she handled the situation so well without his help. When the two vagrants didn't move from out of her path Brynjolf said,   
“Drahff...I'd listen to the lass. You and your watch dog better back off before she lives up to her words.”  
“O-Oh...o-of course...come on...let her through.” he said, talking to his “watch dog.”  
“Thank you kindly...gentlemen...” stated Kristianna, with a fake smile and her voice thick with sarcasm.  
They both glared at her as she left but didn't try anything stupid. She followed back behind Brynjolf, and there was a bridge that was already drawn and able to be walked across. There was no one else in sight other than the first two vagrants in the room behind them. There was a set of a small stone staircase leading to a wooden door, Brynjolf led her through it and they entered a large room, with a bar, and a large pool in the middle of the room. The room also had a bunch of smaller spaces filled with cobwebs and crates of, most likely, mead, ale and food. 

She looked around, seeming like she was admiring her surroundings, not disgusted by them. Brynjolf led her over to the tavern and past a bulky, looking Nord man in leather armor and wielding an iron mace on his hip. He also had ridiculous looking sideburns that matched his blonde hair which was tied back into a small ponytail, with some hair in his face. His arms were crossed and he had a huge scowl on his face. She didn't even look at him, basically ignoring his attempt at scaring her. She was hard to scare. Nothing really even did scare her. Brynjolf then said, to everyone,  
“Hey everyone! If I could have your attention, please! I have a new recruit to join us.”   
Kristianna walked forward and put on her best smile, and said,  
“Hey, everyone. Name's Kristianna. I hope I get to know each one of you more!”  
“Like she said. This is Kristianna. And she is our newest recruit. I want you all to treat her just as fairly as everyone else here. I don't want to hear of any of you mistreating her or being rude to her. Vex...that means you.” he said, then looked in the direction of a pale blonde, Imperial woman, wearing the same armor as he was.   
“Yeah, yeah...I'll try my best, alright?” responded Vex, rolling her eyes and her arms crossed leaning against wooden crates near another part of the tavern.  
Everyone said hello to her and Brynjolf told her who to go to for her new armor and who to get jobs from. She nodded and smiled as he walked into the back of the Tavern saying,  
“Also come back to the other part of the Guild after you get yourself situated with your armor and a few jobs.”   
“You got it.” stated Kristianna, smiling.  
He disappeared into the back and she approached the Redguard woman for her armor, the woman had a very fake smile on her face and said,  
“Hi. I'm Tonilia. I'm the fence down here. You come by any items you don't exactly own, I'll give you coin for them. Now, here's your armor. Welcome to our Guild.”  
“Hello, Tonilia. You know you don't have to act fake with me right? I know you probably don't like me, and neither does anyone else here probably. But...that's fine. I usually don't offend easily.” explained Kristianna, taking her new armor.  
“Oh...well...I see you're good at character judgment. Sorry if it seems like I don't like you. It's just how I am is all...but really, I hope you like your time with us. We're all actually pretty fun people down here. But some of us, including me, have pretty icy personalities. But, you seem like we'll get along just fine. I'll give you a chance.” explained Tonilia, smiling at her for real now.  
“Thanks for that, Tonilia. And I'll come to you first when I have things to sell.” said Kristianna.  
She nodded and Kristianna, went to one of the empty spaces out in the room's entry area, and hid behind crates so she could change into her new armor. She packed her ebony armor away into her knapsack. She kept her daggers sheathed with her Guild armor though. 

She went over to Vex and prepared herself for a possible verbal debate with the moody woman, since they both basically had the same personalities. She was over near her now and said,  
“So...Vex is it?”  
“Yeah...what's it to you, newbie?” said Vex, straight faced.  
“Well...I was told I could get jobs from you. Which ones do you have?” said Kristianna, with a fake smile and her voice filled with sarcasm.  
“Yeah I have jobs. I have plenty. I do the shill, sweep, heist and burglary jobs.” stated Vex.  
She explained each type of job for her and Kristianna said, sarcastically,  
“They all sound...fascinating. But, I'll go with a burglary one for now.”  
Vex narrowed her eyes at her because she detected her sarcasm now, and handed her a parchment explaining where she had to go and what she needed to grab out of there. She took it and flashed her another fake smile and left to go talk to the Breton man sitting at a table, who was also dressed like Brynjolf. She smiled and said,  
“So, how's it going, old timer?”  
“Old timer, eh? Well...I see you're just like Vex. Cold and heartless...but also still very beau'iful. But...like I say all the time...I may be old, but I'm pretty sure I could show ya a thing or two in the bedroom. I still 'ave it in me...” said the Breton, with a prominent, cockney British accent, smirking smugly at the end of his statement.  
“Uh-huh...yeah...as tempting as that sounds...I just want a job to do. What kind do you have? And what is your name, sir?” she said, feeling a little disturbed and having more sarcasm in her tone.  
“Suit yo'self...Kristianna ain't it? I have bedlam, fishin', and numbers jobs. And my name is Delvin Mallory.” he answered, still smirking.  
He explained all the jobs to her and she said,  
“I'll take a fishing one. Sounds pretty easy.”   
“Awright, here ya go, darlin'...don't get caught.” he stated, handing her a parchment explaining who the mark was and what to steal from out of their pockets.  
She faked another smile and walked away quickly into the back where Brynjolf disappeared earlier. 

She saw a wardrobe and figured it was behind it where Brynjolf went. She found a hidden button and opened up the closet, and there was a hallway behind it. She followed the short hall to another wooden door, and went through it. She entered a rather spacious room with 4 bridges connecting in the middle over a small, shallow pool of water. There was also a large hole in the ceiling, with light flooding into the darkened room. She saw Brynjolf behind a desk a little farther back into the rooms. There were also 6 more thieves wandering the room, some were speaking to one another, some were practicing their marksman skills on archery targets near where Brynjolf was. There was another female thief too. So including Kristianna, there were now 4 total female thieves in the Guild. She couldn't help but notice two of the male thieves in the room. She approached the first one who was wearing gray, sleeveless thief armor. He was tan, muscular, and had light brown hair, with a partial ponytail, while the rest of his hair hung loosely at his shoulders. He also had slight scruff on his face. And bore red war paint on his face under his eyes. It was 4 parallel lines, one above the other on each side of his face.

She approached him and he turned to look at her. He couldn't help but look her up and down with a half-smile on his face. The Guild armor hugged her in all the right places, which Kristianna appreciated. She smiled at him and said,  
“Hello...I couldn't help but notice you over here. I'm Kristianna. The new recruit.”   
“Oh? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kristianna. I'm Thrynn. What made you want to join us?” he said, speaking in a rugged, raspy voice smirking at her.  
His voice made her like him even more and said,  
“Thrynn. Very unique. You can shorten my name. I honestly hate my full name. I joined just for something to do and plus I love stealing from others. I just arrived here from Cyrodiil. Dreadful, boring and fucking terrible that country is. My parents wanted me to marry some rich Imperial suitor, whom I didn't know, which is where I drew the line and left. Now here I am. How long have you been a part of the Guild?”   
“I could say the same thing about your name...never heard anything like it before. Alright, I'll call you Kristi. I heard Cyrodiil is the richest province in Tamriel, but if you say you hate it there, I wouldn't blame you. Your parents seemed like they didn't let you make your own decisions. I would have left too being in your situation. Well...I've been here for at most 10 years. I'm usually the muscle they send in when someone needs correcting. I was actually a member of a bandit clan in The Pale...but turns out they didn't like me and I didn't like them. So, I came here, and Brynjolf pulled me in, so I joined up with the Guild.” explained Thrynn.  
“Oh, a bandit? No wonder I was so drawn to you...I have a thing for bad boys.” she said, flirtatious.  
“Do you now?” he asked, smirking.  
“Oh, hell yes. I always have.” she stated, smiling.  
He just chuckled at that and looked her up and down again. He turned his flirt game on high and said,  
“Damn...you sure are a sight for sore eyes. Any man would be lucky to have you as their own.”   
She giggled and before she said anything else, another thief approached them and said, a pretty deep and shady sounding voice but still sounded good,  
“So...who do we have here? New recruit?”  
“Oh, hey Cynric. Yeah, this is the newest member of our Guild. She just joined up today.” said Thrynn, sounding annoyed about him interrupting them.  
“Why hello! My name is Cynric Endell. And you are?” he said, looking at Kristianna now.  
“Nice to meet you, Cynric...I'm Kristianna. But you can call me anything short for it. I prefer Kris, Krissy, Kristi and Anna.” she responded, seeming like she was also interested in Cynric. Yeah I know...she's a bit flirtatious with a lot of men.  
“I'll call you Anna. It may not sound like your full name but it suits you just as well as any of the others do. You need anything...or want anything just let me know, Anna.” he said, also looking her up and down.  
He walked away and she watched him walk away. He wasn't bad to look at either. He may be a Breton, but he isn't that bad to look at. He had light blue eyes, looked like he wore faint eyeliner, has black hair, and slight scruff on his face. His hood was different from everyone else's though. It was a bit bigger, and covered half of his face. 

There were a lot of good looking guys down here for Kristianna to have as eye candy and if she gets lucky enough...one would end up in bed with her. She loved men, and loved sex. When she is surrounded by good looking male thieves in this Guild, she considers herself a very lucky woman. She said her goodbyes to Thrynn and was about to walk over to Brynjolf, when she heard someone else enter the Guild, through an entrance at the side of the Cistern. She saw them come down the ladder, and their hood was up, but she could tell by looking at them that it was another man. She was curious and waited for them to turn around and reveal their face by taking their hood down. They turned around and took their hood down. She again couldn't help but find them attractive. He was a Nord, red-haired, slight scruff on his face as well, and had medium length hair, that was flipped to the right side of his face. He had a swollen knapsack, probably from a job he had just done. He must have seen her too because when he walked closer over to where she was standing, he just about froze in place. He was struck by her beauty, and went over to her instead of telling the person he took the job from that it was done and done successfully. Now that he was closer to her, she saw he had gorgeous light green eyes and three scars on the left side of his face. But it just added on to his ruggedness and alluring looks. He said, smiling,  
“Um...I've never seen you here before. You a new recruit?”  
“Yes, I'm the newbie. What might your name be...sir? Looks like they gave you a pretty important and big job to do.” she said, again trying not to sound flirtatious but was sounding just like that.  
“I'm Reign Andersen. I'm a newer recruit too. I've been with the Guild for 3 months now. Yeah...they've been sending me on the bigger jobs, I don't mind it at all though. Anything to get this Guild back on it's feet and get more gold flowing in through here. Ever since Bryn, Karliah and I discovered the previous Guildmaster, Mercer Frey, was a traitor, and was stealing from the Guild's vault over a period of time and framed Karliah for the murder of the previous Guildmaster, Gallus, before Mercer and Gallus was also Karliah's lover. Brynjolf decided he had a good feeling about me, and started sending me on the bigger and important jobs to get our name out there again. Listen to me...I'm rambling. What is your name, miss?” he explained, smiling.  
“I didn't mind it. I liked hearing all of that. History of this Guild and all. My name is Kristianna, but you can shorten it anyway you want to. So...you in line to become the next leader of this Guild then? And whose Karliah?” she said, smiling.   
“Glad that you enjoyed hearing it then. Kristianna, huh? Beautiful name. Let's see...I like the way Krissy seems to sound. Do you mind that one? And I'm not too sure what Bryn has planned for me just yet. He just said I can lead this Guild to greatness once again but that's all he's told me. Karliah is a dark elf woman, she isn't here anymore. She's...in another area. Not too far from here. She is one of the best and most dedicated thieves out there. Actually saved my life...” he said.  
“No I don't mind Krissy at all, my mother calls me that. Well...before I left Cyrodiil and came here, now no one calls me that. And she saved you? How?” she said, curious once more.  
“Yeah...saved me from getting killed by Mercer. Mercer set me up and made me lead in a ruin called Snow Veil Sanctum and Karliah hit me with an arrow that had a very strong paralysis poison on the arrowhead. I lay there paralyzed, after Mercer and her spoke...she drank an invisibility potion and left us there. But not to leave me for dead, she just knew she couldn't take on Mercer herself. Mercer came over, spoke to me, saying he would send Bryn my regards...then he stabbed me in the side. I thought I was done for, then Karliah was with me when I awoke and she explained to me how the poison slowed down my heart rate, keeping me from bleeding out and how she had just saved my life. I am still indebted to her. She is actually one of my closest friends now.” he explained.  
“That's very...touching. I'm glad she saved you or else I wouldn't have been able to meet you. You seem like a very interesting man. I would love to know more about you, Thrynn and Cynric alike. Maybe we can grab a drink at The Flagon when I'm finished with these jobs, you know, talk some more?” she said, smiling.  
“That sounds great. Thrynn and Cynric are cool guys, actually.” he responded, smiling.  
She nodded her head and they parted ways for now. She went over to Brynjolf and smirked as she approached him at his desk. She may have thought Thrynn, Cynric and Reign were attractive and all but...she was definitely more attracted to Brynjolf at this time. 

He smirked as she approached and said,  
“How goes everything, lass? Getting along well with everyone I hope?”  
“Yeah I've been making some friends here. But I still haven't met everyone. I've met everyone in the Flagon, and I've met Thrynn, Cynric and Reign. They all seem like they're...really great guys. Reign is a very interesting man, too. He seems to have this...aura...about him. Like a very unique aura. I can't explain it. I see why you've been sending him on the big, important jobs.” explained Kristianna.  
“Haha...I feel the same with Reign. He does seem very promising for this Guild. I don't know what it is, I don't know much about him. I chose him off the streets 3 months ago, and he's been helping us out tremendously. He's a damn good thief. But...he's also a charmer...like Thrynn and Cynric. Watch out for that, lass...they may try and get you under their spell...” he said, fake warning tone in his voice at the end.  
“Oh, like you aren't a charmer, yourself. I may already be under a spell...but it's none of theirs I promise you, that.” she responded, flirtatious.  
“Oh? And whose spell are you under, lass?” he said, already knowing who she was talking about, he just wanted to hear her say it.  
“Yours...” she stated simply but flirtatiously.  
“Well...I'm very flattered now, dear Kris. I guess I should be glad you're under my spell...not theirs. Because I may be under your spell as well, lass...” he said, leaning forward on the desk and looking at her in the eyes with a half-smile on his face.  
She giggled at that and leaned on the desk herself, and talked to him that way for awhile.

Reign watched them flirt as he lay on his assigned bed in the cistern, arms crossed with one leg bent slightly while the other hung lazily off the bed with his foot touching the floor. Thrynn and Cynric standing over there with him. All three men were glaring over in their direction. Reign said, sounding frustrated,  
“That accent of his gets all the chicks...I swear to the divines...it's like he has this fucking natural magnetic field that draws all the women to him. Plus...he's got good looks along with that...”  
“Yeah...tell me about it. She was being flirty with me earlier, but not as flirtatious as she's being with him right now...I can't fucking stand how he gets all the girls. I mean, shit, even Vex, Tonilia, and Sapphire liked him at some point but they never got very far with him. Just flirting...but it still pisses me off just as much as it does you, Reign...” explained Thrynn, arms crossed. Still glaring where the two were flirting.  
“Hell, she was being a flirt with me too earlier. Thrynn saw how she was with me, and I saw how she was with him. I think this girl is just one, big tease...she flirts with others but she has her eyes on Brynjolf over there. You know they're gonna end up fucking each other one night...we all know it's coming.” said Cynric, also glaring over to them by the desk.  
“She did tell me she was into bad boys earlier...Brynjolf has that persona written all over him. He may not look that scarred up, but I've seen him bandaging wounds on himself before...he's covered in scars. Plus, his cocky like attitude and of course that damn smirk of his he flashes to all the women he meets. And like you said, Reign...that damn accent of his...it just makes women swoon over him in seconds..." explained Thrynn.  
Both Reign and Cynric nodded in agreement. All three men were still glaring in his direction. Brynjolf didn't even notice them all glaring at all. He was too busy flirting with Kristianna.

All three men liked Kristianna, and they all knew they did. They just didn't know how she would even end up with any of them if she was still working on getting into Brynjolf's graces and maybe even ending up becoming his lover. She would work to get that title in his life. And it may be much sooner than her and all three men think it will be...


	8. New Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf and Kristianna get together after a month of her being a Guild member...and it isn't to talk...;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS FULL-BLOWN SHAMELESS, ROUGH SEX...DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA! Lol. JK. I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter...smut is one of my most preferred writing styles. Enjoy...;)

Kristianna has been with the Guild for a whole month now. No one knew Kristianna's true personality just yet, because she didn't tell too much about herself. She did many jobs for them and gained a lot of money over the last month being with them. She is basically friends with all the Guild members now. And she's grown closer to Brynjolf as well. She resisted the urges for skooma for now, since she still wanted to keep up the “nice girl” act for everyone here. She would start to slowly start showing her true self, and start taking her skooma again just to make the dreadful urges go away. But for now everyone here thinks she's not sarcastic, unladylike, a junkie, or that she loves killing people. She was in the Flagon sitting on the table near the small pool of water when you first entered through the Ratway. She was sitting with Brynjolf, Reign, Cynric and Thrynn.

All of them had bottles of Black-Briar Mead in front of them. They were all talking amongst one another and laughing at jokes the others told. Kristianna was actually having a good time for once in her whole life. She was no longer in Cyrodiil, and that was worth celebrating with 4 of the hottest guys she's ever had the pleasure of meeting. They were all better than her previous love affairs she had in Cyrodiil as a teen when it came to making her laugh, all better looking too. All of them told stories of fights they had. But then again she only had eyes for one man currently, and that was Brynjolf. She was just expecting to sleep with him once and have a one night stand, nothing more. She usually did this with men, when she had desires that needed sated. And it's been weeks upon weeks since she slept with a man, it was starting to become more of a need and a want of hers. Which is why she was hoping that she and Brynjolf would get slightly buzzed, and start flirting with one another to the point of them both becoming unclothed and in bed with one another by the end of the night. 

They both were getting buzzed after their 10th mead each. Reign, Thrynn and Cynric were all getting pretty close to being blindly drunk. They all said their good nights as they left the table one by one, and left Brynjolf and Kristianna alone at the table. Of course, as soon as they all left they began flirting with one another. They weren't completely drunk yet, but they were starting to feel it coming on. They cut themselves off and just kept talking to one another. Brynjolf said,  
“So...what do you think of them all, lass?”   
“Who? Those three?” she asked, confused.  
“Yeah...them.” he stated, sounding a bit jealous.  
“They don't really mean anything to me. Besides maybe good friends. But...like I've said before...I'm under your spell none of theirs.” she said, sounding flirtatious now.  
He chuckled, half-smiling, and said,  
“That's good, lass...very good.”  
He looked her up and down again as she sat across from him at the table. She just sat there adjusting her sitting position so she could cross her legs and put a hand under her chin and her elbow resting on the table in a very flirty stance. Her other arm was resting on her lap. Flirtatiously flipping her hair every now and then as they spoke. He was getting more and more aroused just looking at her and the way she sat. She could say the same with how he was sitting. He was leaning back in his chair, one arm slung over the back of the chair, sitting with his legs separated partially, and his other hand sometimes running through his auburn hair, and smiling that sexy smile of his. It was a classic bad boy pose he was in and just the way he spoke to her with his accent made her actually look him up and down as he sat there. His eyes were also very appealing. She had a weakness for light colored eyes, and his were like emeralds, actually pretty similar to Reign's eyes but his were much lighter than Brynjolf's. They were both becoming more and more desirable of one another as they sat and talked. And their night was just about to get nice and hot...

Brynjolf and Kristianna couldn't take it anymore and he led her to his quarters. They were flirting and were all over each other on the way there. Good thing everyone was asleep by the time they left the Flagon. They were headed straight for Brynjolf's bedroom. As soon as they entered and shut the door...it started. Brynjolf put his hands on her shoulders, roughly pushing her against the wall, near his door, she grunted with the impact but was smiling as he did that. He immediately leaned in closer to her face, making their lips less than an inch apart. His breath smelled like mead and was warm against her skin. He whispered, clearly aroused,  
“Do you know how long I've been waiting to do this with you, lass?”  
“I don't know...how long have you been, Bryn?” she asked, teasing and smirking too.  
“Ever since we met...” he responded, in a low seductive voice.   
“Oh? Well...you have me all to yourself. No need to hold back with anything now...” she said, low and seductive.  
That put him over the edge and he let out a low growl of arousal then crashed his lips down onto hers, kissing her vigorously. Both were moaning into the intense kiss. She felt his hands travel down to her wrists, and he grabbed them both pinning them above her head, and held them there. He pressed his body against hers and put his leg in between her legs and started to slowly caress her there with his thigh. Even though she was still in her thick Guild leathers, he was caressing all the right places and she felt it, making her moan beneath his lips. He pulled away, both were panting. But he didn't stop, he kissed her jawline down to her neck, and left his mark on her neck as she moaned loudly at the feeling of it. He then said, against her skin on her neck, low and aroused,  
“Undress...”  
“Really? Ordering me around, huh?” she asked, panting but teasing him at the same time.  
“I want you...to undress...slowly for me.” he said, commanding and aroused.  
She smirked as he let her go and back away from her still panting, eyes clouded with lust for her. He sat down in a wooden chair. He wanted to enjoy the view. She slowly got off of the wall and started to undo her curaiss first, slowly undoing each buckle on it for him, all the while smirking and looking right at him the whole time. Once she was finished with the curaiss, she let it fall to the ground with a thud and clanking of buckles onto the stone floor. He was starting to get more and more aroused as he was watching her, his breathing was becoming more ragged and quick, and she went to her boots next, and took those off throwing them aside, then she started to undo her belt. He resisted the urge to just rush over to her, and rip the rest of the armor off of her body and just start to fuck her like crazy. Her pants were now off and she stood there waiting for her next orders from her...master. He was becoming more hot and more crazy with lust as she stood there in just her black bra and black underwear. Her body was absolutely amazing to him. She had an hour glass figure, and her skin was flawless, she had a slight tan tone to her skin, but it was still fairly colored. She slowly walked over to him and threw her leg over on side of him and her other leg on the opposite side of him on the chair he sat on. He put his hands on her hips as she straddled him, and she leaned down and started to kiss him urgently, making him moan in response. She started to undo the many buckles on his curaiss as she kissed him, she kissed her way down to his neck and left her mark on him this time. He groaned as she left her mark, and before he knew it his curaiss was off and she let it drop to the floor behind them. She pulled away from kissing and biting his neck to admire his form. He was covered in various scars and he was very muscular. She bit her lip looking at his torso, and traced the scars with her fingers. She also kissed some of his scars on his chest and shoulders. He moaned as she planted kisses on them. He had already taken his boots off. She kissed her way back up to his lips and she felt him shift beneath her and felt him put his hands underneath her thighs and lifted her up as he stood to his feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist and had her arms locked around his neck. But they were still kissing as he carried her over to his bed. Once he got to the bed, he basically slammed her down onto the mattress, making her giggle. 

She wasn't going to lie...rough sex was her favorite kind. It was Brynjolf's too. As she lay on the mattress, he pulled away from her and stood up at the bedside and started to undo his belt rather quickly, and he took his pants off throwing them aside, he again grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as he got back on top of her. She was already majorly aroused at all they've been doing together. He kissed her chest and down to her abdomen. She was letting out mewls as he did this. She loved being dominated...especially by a man she was being intimate with. She wasn't dominant really...she was more or less the submissive type, she loved being the one who was usually on the bottom. Him pinning her wrists and kissing her anywhere he pleased made her more and more turned on. He found the tie on her bra, and undid it releasing her breasts. He had also found the tie on her underwear and undid that too revealing the rest of her body to him. Her naked form below him was very arousing, and he licked his lips looking down at her, she was smirking and bit her lower lip as he looked at her that way. He released her wrists but only to remove his underwear releasing his member. She looked at his full naked form and moaned biting her lip as she looked at his whole body on top of her. His hands were on both sides of her on the mattress below her. She was so aroused and wanted him...she wanted him now. She said, arousal in her tone,  
“By the Nine, Bryn...I want you to fuck me...make me scream...make me submit to you...and I want you to now...”  
He just smirked at her tone of voice, and what she said. Without warning he thrust into her...and he thrust into her nice and hard. She gasped loudly at the feeling and moaned right after. Her hands were on his back and her legs were wrapped around his waist as he rammed into her. He had his other hand on her thigh, clawing into her skin, but she loved the feeling mixed into the way he was thrusting. Pain mixed with pleasure was also something she loved. Especially when he had his other hand pinning her wrists above her head. After awhile he pulled out and brought her off the bed and led her over to the small wooden table in his room and cleared off everything that was on there. He then put her near the table facing it, put a hand on her back and pushed her forward rather roughly down onto the table, making her moan and he got right behind her, aligning himself with her entrance. He again thrust back into her, as his hand held her down onto the table on her upper back. She gripped the sides of the table and let out a stifled moan. The feeling the table had as it scratched her chest and the feeling of him taking her from behind just made her feel like she was being pushed to the edge of her pleasure. He was groaning pretty loudly now as well. He said, panting and sounding dominant,  
“You like how I'm fucking you, Kris?"  
“Ooh! Y-Yes!” she exclaimed, screaming in pleasure while smirking at how he was talking dirty to her.  
“I'll make you mine...I'll make you scream my name...” he groaned, still ramming into her.  
He went faster and faster, bringing them both closer to the edge. He tangled her long, raven hair into his hand and pulled her head back, making her moan louder and smile as he was taking her from behind. Sweat was glistening on both of their bodies. 

His other hand was again on her hip, and his nails dug into her skin. She'll most likely have bruises where his hands were gripping, but she could care less. The feeling he was giving her was too amazing. She never felt like this with any other man she had been with in the past. They never dominated her as much as Brynjolf was right now. He leaned over her and pulled her head up a little more making her neck and back arch at a very painful looking position but she loved it. His mouth was right next her ear and he whispered in her ear, low and commanding but also sounding aroused,  
“That's right, lass...I'll make you cum for me...”  
He reached around her with his free hand and started to rub her most sensitive area to heighten her pleasure and orgasm. That made her groan even more and she was loving and savoring every thrust as he pounded into her. Flesh smacking against flesh. Their breathing was becoming more hitched and ragged. They were both about to reach their climax. As Kristianna felt it building up in her stomach, she knew it was going to be very loud when she finished. Then about a minute or so after she felt that, they both climaxed with loud screams and groans. He thrust in her a few more times as he was still finishing up. After they were both done, she lay limp on the table breathing heavily, and he exited her then collapsed on her back. He slowly stepped away from her and she slowly regathered herself and kept her hands on the table so she didn't fall over since her legs were still shaky and felt like jello right now. 

She pushed her damp hair out of her face, and looked at Brynjolf over her shoulder who was now laying on the bed with his arm over his eyes, but he was smiling and breathing heavily so she knew he was still awake. She regained the feeling in her legs and walked over to him on the bed and laid down right next to him.   
“Fuck...” he breathed out, still recovering from the amazing sex they just had.  
“My thoughts exactly...that was so amazing, Bryn. I've never been dominated as well as you did to me...it was very exciting submitting to you. I do enjoy being dominated in bed...” she said, smirking.  
“Oh, you don't say, lass? I fucked the living hell out of you...I thought I was going to hurt you, but you enjoyed it...a lot if I may add.” he said, looking at her now.  
She chuckled, and said,  
“Oh no...I've been found out. One of the most sexiest men I've ever met just found out one of my secrets...I love being fucked...hard.”  
She smirked afterwords, and then leaned on her elbow putting her hand on the side of her face and was laying on her side. Her other arm was resting on her thigh, and her legs were crossed at the ankles. He laughed and said,  
“Watch out, Kris...that position you're laying in and look you're giving me may get me turned on again...and I may have to have my way with you again...maybe even harder than what we just did...and more rougher.”  
“Oh? And would that be such a bad thing?” she asked, teasing and flirtatious challenge in her tone.  
“Tsk, tsk...don't tempt me, lass...” he said, starting to become turned on again by her challenging and flirtatious tone she was using.  
She smirked and suddenly asked,  
“Are you into...bondage?”  
“Oh...yes. I am.” he answered, smirking.  
“Oh? Maybe you can show me how rough you really can be when I lay there bound and helpless...next time...” she said, flirtatious.  
“So...there's a next time?” he asked, trying not to sound surprised she said that.  
“Oh fuck yeah there is...” she answered, smirking.  
“I'm glad to hear that, Kris. I thought you to be the love them then leave them type with how flirtatious you are with men. But I misjudged you.” he said, smiling at her.  
“Well...I was like that for a long time. But...you fucking me like you did tonight...changed my perspective on that lifestyle choice. I thought you to be a one night stand type of guy too.” she said.  
“I was for awhile just like you, lass...but...tonight changed that about me.” he stated, sounding like he was trying to ask her to be his in his own way.  
“Brynjolf...the Guildmaster...getting himself a lover? Shocking. The boys told me a lot about you. How you charmed women enough to make them fall into your arms and you bedding them shortly after and you leaving them alone and naked in a bed at the Inn. With not even a note left behind.” she explained, smirking.  
“Well...yeah. I used to be like that. But...like you just said...tonight made me change my mind about commitment.” he stated.

That made her smile and actually...feel great. She actually liked the thought of having a lover, instead of just hooking up randomly at bars with a different man in her bed every night. It would be her first actual boyfriend. She never kept a guy around long enough for them to be considered her “boyfriend.” But how will their relationship fare?? She really just hopes it will be very good and permanent...but problems always happen in relationships, none are perfect.


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign finds out about Kristianna and Brynjolf's hot and heavy romp the night before, also Reign needs to go away for awhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being SO SHORT, I just didn't know what else to put into the chapter, and I wanted to get back to writing Reign's chapters, which starts again in the next chapter. :)

Reign lay in his bed, still hungover from last night. He was still pretty bummed Kristianna never came onto him...not even a little bit. He never liked making the first move but sometimes he did and it usually worked out for him, and ended up bedding a random woman at the Inn. He's mostly bedded travelers that didn't live here, he wasn't afraid of commitment he just wanted to find the right one for him and he felt that Kristianna was the one for him. He didn't know how to explain it, he just became automatically attracted to her as soon as they met yesterday and felt like she was the woman for him to spend the rest of his days with and to raise a family with. Well, when this whole Dragonborn business was done and over with and he could actually retire from it. He lay there with his arm over his eyes, and was only in his Guild pants. The light coming in from the well opening was too bright for him.

He was basically covered in scars from his service in the war and from fighting bandits and wild animals. He was actually pretty muscular himself. He did train a lot and actually did work out when he had the time. His time with the Greybeards proved to not be helpful with anything besides learning to control his “gift” better. He would still get letters from Arngeir, the speaker of the Greybeards, but he never responded. He found their “training” to be dreadfully boring, but he returned there every now and then to ask where words of power are located so he can strengthen his powers and add more shouts to his knowledge. Reign's thoughts were interrupted when Thrynn was heard, and felt shaking him awake,  
“Hey...Reign...get up...”  
Reign groaned and responded, peeking out from under his arm,  
“What...?”  
“Damn...you look and smell like shit.” stated Thrynn, chuckling.  
“Ha ha...I'm hungover that's why smart ass. Why did you wake me up?” Reign responded, putting his arm back over his eyes.  
“You may just want to see for yourself...you aren't gonna like it.” Thrynn responded.  
That caught Reign's attention and he removed his arm from over his eyes again and said,  
“Why won't I like it??”  
“Just look you ass...over towards Brynjolf's quarters.” Thrynn said, rolling his eyes.  
Reign sat up rather quickly, which hurt his head even more but didn't care at the moment and looked over towards his quarters. Thrynn was right...he definitely wouldn't like it. He saw Kristianna leaving his quarters and Brynjolf smirking following her out. Kristianna's hair was slightly messy and they both bore hickeys on their necks. Only Reign noticed these things. Reign had pretty good eye sight, and the hickeys weren't hard to miss for him. She fixed her hair and was smirking at Brynjolf and talking to him, but neither of the two could make out what she was talking to him about. But it must have been something flirtatious because they both witnessed him putting his hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer to him, pressing their bodies together as he leaned against the stone wall near his door, and then...he kissed her. That made both Thrynn and Reign ball their hands into fists and feel pure jealousy. Both their glares were towards the two lovers who didn't seem to notice them being awake at all. 

Cynric walked over to them also glaring in the direction of them. He crossed his arms still glaring, and said,  
“What did I tell you guys? They fucked last night. I knew it was going to happen...”  
“Wait...we don't know if they fucked last night. Let's not jump to conclusions.” stated Thrynn, looking at Cynric now.  
“Oh come on, Thrynn...it's pretty fucking obvious that they did. She walked out of his quarters, both of them were smiling, and they both have hickeys on their necks. Her hair was even a little messy and now they're making out against the wall over there...so I'm pretty damn sure they had sex last night.” Reign snapped, sounding angered and jealous.  
Thrynn sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, then glared back over at the two. Thrynn said, also sounding angered,  
“And it looks like they're a couple now...fan-fucking-tastic...whelp we lost another woman to that asshole...”  
Cynric nodded and explained,  
“Well...we can always find another woman to bed, there's plenty of women that travel here. Reign's scored a lot of them, I'm pretty sure we will get lucky, just have to go to the Bee and the Barb and scope the place out. Maybe we'll find our own Anna.”  
“I highly fucking doubt we will, Cynric. Those types of women usually only stay here for maybe one or two days then they leave again never returning usually. Why do you think Reign hooks up with them a lot? They're just one night stands to sate our sexual needs and desires not a permanent thing. Hell, I admit, I've even hooked up with a few of them...not bad experiences at all. Some were even priestesses of Dibella...and damn...let me tell you, those women do things to you that you only dream of.” explained Thrynn.  
“Really? Never thought of hooking up with one of them. I may just get a job in Markarth just to be able to experience it with them. I can only imagine how amazing it must be.” said Cynric.  
Reign nodded in agreement and even put that thought in his head just so he could experience it for himself one day. After awhile, Kristianna walked over to them all, and was smiling, trying to cover up her hickey on her neck with her hair. But little did she know they already knew it was there. They all just acted like they weren't mad about what had happened between her and Brynjolf. They all just talked amongst themselves, and all made an excuse to leave for a job at some point, including Reign. But he has other matters to attend to besides Guild work...and that's saving the world from a power-hungry dragon named Alduin who desires to destroy the entire planet of Nirn. He would be gone for a long time in between doing Guild jobs and saving the world. He went over to Brynjolf and trying not to act bitter towards him and said,  
“Hey, Bryn...just wanted to let you know, I'll be scarce around the Guild here for a few weeks.”  
“What? Why is that, lad?” he asked, concerned.  
“Well...I have other...important matters to attend to.” Reign said, still hiding the fact that he was Dragonborn and was being sent constant letters by the remaining Blades members Esbern and Delphine wondering where he has been.  
“Is it...Nightingale business?” Brynjolf asked quietly, so no one heard it.  
“No...nothing to do with Nocturnal or The Nightingales. I've been...summoned by 'friends' of mine saying I was needed to help them with something.” he explained.  
“Oh...alright, lad. Thank you for telling me.” Brynjolf stated.  
Reign nodded and then left the Guild. He really wanted to avoid this destiny of his at all costs...but lives and the whole world are at stake.


	10. The Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign returns to Riverwood back to Delphine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the Dialogue with Paarthurnax and Reign is from the game. There was no possible way to put it all into my own words since Dovahzul (Dragon Language) is used in it, and he speaks very intelligently, and I didn't want to mess it up. Anyways ENJOY! :D

Reign packed away camping equipment since he really didn't have his own house or even a shack to stay in. He was back into his carved Nordic armor, and back to his usual Nordic carved greatsword on his back in it's sheath. But put it aside when he attempted to sleep, and put his armor away as well, sleeping in his regular clothes that he packed in his bag. He woke up screaming again from having more nightmares about his time in the war, losing Ralof, losing his parents...all these nightmares haunted his sleep and caused him to lose a lot of hours. This PTSD he had was killer on him, and it affected him every day. Even loud noises caused him to flinch, and try to play it off lightly. He was awake now and had his head in his hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the campfire he built blazed in front of him and he looked into the flames, as it reflected in his light green eyes.  
“Why did it have to be me...? Tell me, Akatosh...why, me?” he said, looking into the skies now as if he was speaking to the dragon god himself.  
He spoke to the skies every time he was out adventuring and doing his duties needed to be done with this “destiny” of his. He honestly felt it to be more of a burden than a “gift” like everyone said it was.

Delphine and Esbern were the most pushy ones out of all of the people of Skyrim. They said their job was to protect the Dragonborn, and serve him...but he felt that it was not the truth of what their existence and purpose in this world was. What Delphine told him was that they used to serve all the Septim Emperors, which were all born with Dragon Blood in their veins. But, it just so happens Reign himself was the last Dragonborn, and not a part of the Septim Emperor line, well, at least to him he wasn't since he had no desire to rule over Cyrodiil, even though the blood of the Dragons flowed through his veins. But he was given a destiny: Defeat Alduin The World-Eater, making him disappear from this universe permanently. He was still sitting in silence as he stared into the fire, and heard a dragon roaring in the distance. He lifted his head up higher and listened closer, since he had better hearing than most mortals did. The dragon's roar was getting closer, which made him stand up from his spot on the ground, and look to the skies.

His face was very serious now, he may think of this “gift” of his as a burden, but he knew what he must do when he comes across a dragon while he is traveling the roads and that was to slay it. He needed to get rid of Alduin's lackeys too. He slowly looked down at his bag, and went to it, unpacking his armor, changing into it very quickly. He then sheathed his greatsword onto his back, and packed his items quickly as well, putting out the fire with a half-full jar of water, he had mead packed away so he was good with liquid to drink. He put his bag over his shoulder and ran towards where he heard the roars coming from, it had to be a lair very close by. He ran as fast as he could, and he finally reached the lair. The dragon was flying around in the skies circling his lair. He didn't seem to notice Reign at first, but then the dragon spoke to him roaring,  
“Dovahkiin! Lost hi bo wah kriin zey?!” (Trans: Dragonborn! Have you come to slay me?!)  
Reign knew a lot of the Dragon language after he spent a lot of his time studying it both on his own and with the Greybeards. So he understood him completely, but when he didn't answer right away the dragon spoke again roaring out,  
“Pahlokaal joor! Waan hi los truly do dovah sos, tinvaak zek wah zey!” (Trans: Arrogant mortal! If you are truly of the dragon blood, speak back to me!)  
Reign smirked and set his bag down near a tree at the start of the hill that led to the lair. Coming out of hiding and walking straight up to the lair, unsheathing his bow and readying his arrows. The dragon spoke again, looking as if he was smirking himself,  
“Eh...til hi los...” (Trans: Ah...there you are...)  
“Hi ru?” asked Reign, smirking. (Trans: You rang?)  
“Hmph...rinik pahlokaal vrah. Nuz nii fon hi dreh mindok un vun...rinik pruzah ahst tol.” spoke the dragon again, sneering. (Trans: Hmph...very arrogant indeed. But it seems you do know our tongue...very well at that.)  
“Pruzah? Bo wah krif uv ni?” spoke Reign again, getting into a fighting stance. (Trans: Well? We going to fight or not?)   
“Hahaha! Grik pahsu fah nunon nunal joor...pruzah waan hi ziidol...mu fen krif...hi fen kos dilon us hi mindok nii, Dovahkiin...Alduin fen prunt ko ok rel avok Taazokaan!” the dragon roared, then flying off of his dragon wall he was resting on, circling his lair again. (Trans: Hahaha! Such confidence for just a mere mortal...well if you insist...we will fight...you will be dead before you know it, Dragonborn...Alduin will succeed in his reign over Tamriel!)

Reign growled in frustration, he hated when the dragons decided to fly around, to the point of him not getting a good shot with his bow. The dragon breathed a stream of fire from his mouth and swooped at Reign, which he rolled to dodge it. The dragon finally landed after what seemed like an eternity. Sheathing his bow and arrows, he pulled out his greatsword from it's sheathe and swung it at the dragon, hitting him directly in eye, making the dragon roar out in pain and making Reign smile at his successful hit. This weakened the dragon and it attempted to fly away again right above him, big mistake by the dragon. He swung it and sliced his greatsword across the dragon's stomach, causing it's blood to flood out and cover most of Reign with it. Reign didn't care, though, he wasn't squeamish and plus he was a warrior, a little blood was nothing to him. He panted and smiled, as the dragon roared out in pain again and crash landed below the lair. He ran down and the dragon was very weakened now, and it said, weak,  
“Hi los mul...pogaas muliik wey Zu'u lor...” (Trans: You are strong...much stronger than I thought...)  
He walked slowly over to the dying dragon, and said, pointing his greatsword at the dragon,  
“Ahrk ofaal muliik sul naal sul...das hi dovah fen pah kos frondinok...mahfaeraak...ahrk Zu'u fen kos gein wah wahl nii koros...membrah osos do hi rolur wah aam zey ahrk dreh pruzah yaav Taazokaan. Fod Zu'u faan hi bo fod Zu'u praag frey. Zu'u fen faan hin faan ahrk hi kent aam zey fod Zu'u praag hin frey...vogahvon zey ahney.” (Trans: And only getting stronger day by day...soon you dragons will all be extinct...forever...and I will be the one to make it happen...unless some of you agree to serve me and do good across Tamriel. When I call you come when I need aid. I will call your names and you must serve me when I need your aid...no defying me either.)  
The dragon chuckled a deep throaty laugh and spoke again, weakening more,  
“Zu'u fund milaar dir wey aam nunal joor grik ol hinmaar...nunon krii zey ahrk kos drehlaan voth nii, Dovahkiin...” (Trans: I would rather die than serve a mere mortal such as yourself...just kill me and be done with it, Dragonborn...)  
“Dii genazend...” growled Reign. (Trans: My pleasure...)

He raised his sword, and let out a battle cry and pierced the dragon's skull. Twisting the blade a few times, making more blood splatter onto his face, arms and body. The dragon let out a few last guttural growls and breaths, and was now limp and lifeless. Reign pulled his sword out of it's head with a grunt, and shook the excess blood off of it, panting from the battle. He sheathed his greatsword again. He went to retrieve his bag, but not without being engulfed in the familiar colorful streaks of light he knew all too well. It was a painful sensation at first, enough to make him cry out in slight pain, and fall to his knees. But his voice became louder and it actually made the ground shake below him, and when it was all over, he fell to the ground completely and lay there for a little bit composing himself. He was panting and sweating now, and he built the strength back up and stood up slowly. He looked over his shoulder and saw the dragon was now nothing but a skeleton. He felt weak but more stronger at the same time if that made any sense. He got his bag from where he left it, and went back up to the dragon's lair. The word of power was still on the wall, and he needed to learn it. He learned the word which gave out the same colorful streaks as it did when he absorbed a soul, but it wasn't painful, it gave him knowledge of another word. This time it was a part of Frost Breath, the second word of it. He walked away from the now empty lair, and headed for Riverwood, hopefully he would get there soon, it was already very late at night.

It took him a few more hours before he finally arrived back in Riverwood...not like he was rushing to get here or anything. He trudged to The Sleeping Giant Inn where Delphine and Esbern resided for now. He walked into the Inn and Delphine approached him immediately. She said, sounding annoyed,  
“Where the hell have you been for the past three months?”  
“Oh I'm doing just fine, Delphine...thanks for asking.” he said, sarcasm strong in his tone.  
“There is no time for jokes, Dragonborn. You are desperately needed, we need to stop Alduin before he destroys the entire world!” snapped Delphine, she may just be a Breton but she was a firebrand when she was angered or frustrated.  
Reign sighed loudly and said,  
“Can you please stop calling me Dragonborn?! I have a name you know. Call me Reign!”   
Delphine flinched at his outburst and tried to hide her fear and said,  
“I'm...sorry. I'll call you Reign from now on. But, you still need to tell me and Esbern where you've been for the past three months.”  
He sighed again, and rubbed his eyes with his hand and said,   
“Alright, where is the old man at? I'll tell you both where I've been lately.”  
She nodded once and she gestured for him to follow her. 

He reluctantly followed, he just really didn't want to be here right now. He just wanted to be back at the Guild, drinking Black-Briar mead and trying to win Kristianna over and get her away from Brynjolf, but no...he had to be here since they kept bothering the hell out of him with all their letters. He followed her down to her secret room and Esbern was down there making some type of potion on the alchemy table that was in the room. Delphine said, to Esbern,  
“Esbern, look whose finally here.”  
“Hm? Who is?” asked Esbern, sounding clueless.  
“Hey, Esbern...” stated Reign, flatly.   
“Dragonborn! You've returned!” Esbern exclaimed, stepping away from the alchemy table and walking over to them both.  
“Can you...please, stop calling me Dragonborn...? My name is Reign...not Dragonborn...” Reign said, trying to hold back his frustration.  
“Oh, my apologies, Reign. I just feel it is more respectful to call you by your formal name. Well, where have you been, boy?” responded Esbern.  
Reign looked back and forth in between the two and said,  
“Alright...I'll tell you. I've been in Riften. I joined the Thieves Guild, and was doing jobs for them, and hiding out there. But, I also made a lot of new friends there. Better than you two are that is.”   
“The Thieves Guild?! What?! Are you serious, Reign? And what do you mean better than us?” exclaimed Delphine.  
“I'm dead fucking serious, Delphine! And I mean better as in they aren't just using me for their own benefit! They're real friends! Not shitty, fake ones like you two!” Reign exclaimed, angered and slammed his fist onto the table in the room, making them both jump.   
That made both Esbern and Delphine fall quiet, and not say anything more. Reign became frustrated again and squeezed his fist harder and growled in irritation. He said, still angry,  
“You know what...? Fuck you two. I don't want NOTHING to do with any of you! You falling silent like you still are being just answered my doubts of you two just using me for your own goddamn benefit! Fuck this whole ordeal, and you can both go straight to fucking hell for all I care.”   
He pulled his fist off the table, him dragging it across the surface caused the table to move slightly and he began to walk out of the room not even wanting to look back. But then Delphine stopped him by saying,  
“Wait! Don't go.”   
He froze in place, balling his hands into fists at his sides, and glanced over his shoulder at her saying, low and irritated,  
“What the fuck do you want now?”  
“L-Look...I apologize for how rash I've been to you...and I'm sorry we haven't exactly treated you like a normal human being or as a friend of ours. We just...really want to see Alduin dead, he needs to be stopped and you're the only one who can do that, Reign. We may be dragon slayers...but we aren't the ultimate one like you are. We can't permanently kill a dragon by absorbing it's soul.” explained Delphine.  
Reign's expression or feelings towards them did not change. He still didn't want anything to do with them, but he wouldn't be able to find all that he needs to find to lead him to Alduin if he didn't stick with them. So, he would just play along until this whole Dragonborn business was done and over with, then he would bid them good riddance forever once it was all over. He just turned back to face them and said, straight faced,  
“You two aren't my friends. Might as well get that thought into your heads now. You're business partners...nothing more. Are we crystal fucking clear on that??”  
She flinched and so did Esbern at his hostility, they were afraid of him they just didn't want to admit it. They knew he could easily kill both of them right now if he wanted to, but he wouldn't...not yet at least. He may kill them or he may let them live, he wasn't too sure right now. He would think on it though. Delphine nodded her head slowly and so did Esbern as in they understood very well that they weren't his friends, and that they WOULD NOT take advantage of him anymore or things would get ugly between the three of them.  
“Good. Now...can we get this shit over with? I still need to visit the Greybeards again. They were summoning me as much as you two were. They need to see me again, I haven't seen them in about 4 months.” he said, knowing now that they knew he was the one in charge now.

They discussed where Alduin's Wall was while he was in Riverwood, he told them to go now, and he would meet them there whenever he felt like it. He went to go and see the Greybeards, to see what they wanted with him. He climbed the very tall mountainside of The Throat of the World, which was the tallest mountain in Skyrim. He finally arrived to High Hrothgar, out of breath because of the 7,000 steps he had to climb. He entered the large castle-like building and closed the door behind him. Arngeir was meditating near the stone pillar inside the building, and Reign approached quietly, and even though his eyes were shut, Arngeir knew he was there saying,  
“Dovahkiin. You've returned.”  
Reign didn't mind when they referred to him as Dovahkiin or Dragonborn, because they helped teach him many ways of the voice, and they haven't tried to use him for their benefit like the Blades have. He smiled slightly and said,  
“Yes. I've returned, Master Arngeir.”  
He stood up and smiled at him and said,  
“Welcome back.”  
“Thank you, Master. I received your summons, over time while I was away. Did you have more to teach me?”  
“Just a little bit more.” answered Arngeir.   
Reign nodded his head and he followed him out to the courtyard to learn more about The Voice.

After about 4 hours, Reign left and finished his further training with The Greybeards. They taught him more of the Dovahzul, and taught him another word of power. He received another letter from the Blades, and he sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. It said he was to learn a shout that brings dragons out of the sky, and he was to learn a dragon's name: Odahviing so he will help him find out where Alduin is hiding. He was actually glad they told him this in the letter and didn't wait to tell him personally, and he was glad he received it when he wasn't fully down from the Throat of the World so he could go back to the Greybeards to learn a shout that takes a dragon out of the sky. He re-entered High Hrothgar and approached Arngeir again and asked,  
“Do you know of a shout that can bring a dragon out of the sky?”  
“Where did you learn of that? Who have you been speaking to?” asked Arngeir, sounding slightly frustrated.  
“The Blades told me of it, in this letter.” stated Reign, showing him the letter.  
“Oh, of course...I should have known they would be involved in that.” said Arngeir, sounded frustrated still.  
“Trust me...I don't care for them either.” stated Reign.  
“I would hope so. They're nothing but bloodthirsty barbarians, who wish to use you as a pawn and for their own benefit.” explained Arngeir.  
“Believe me I made it perfectly clear that they were to just be business partners, and not to use me for their own intentions. But, do you know this shout, Master?” said Reign.  
“That's very good, Dovahkiin. As for the shout...I do not know it, neither do any of the others, but I know someone who can teach you it, possibly. He is our leader. His name is Paarthurnax. He lives at the peak of this mountain. But, you need a shout to get to him. We will teach it to you. Come, this way.” explained Arngeir.  
They taught him the shout of “Clear Skies” which was Lok Vah Koor, in Dovahzul. He thanked them for this final gift to him and made his way to the top of the mountain. 

He made it through using his newest shout. He made it to the top of the mountain and looked around for an older man in the same robes as the Greybeards, but there was no man, just a lone Dragon Wall, the same ones he sees at every dragon lair he's been to over time. He heard a dragon roar, and he readied his bow and arrows. He looked up to see a grayish dragon, who seemed much older than the ones he's seen. He sighed and said,  
“Great...just what I need...”  
The dragon landed, and wasn't trying to fight him, which caused Reign to lower his bow. The dragon said, looking as though he was smiling,  
“Drem Yol Lok. (Trans: Peace Fire Sky). Greetings, wunduniik. (Trans: Traveler). I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah...my mountain?”  
“I wasn't expecting you to be a dragon...” said Reign, seeming very puzzled.  
“I am as my father Akatosh made me. As are you...Dovahkiin. Tell me. Why do you come here, volaan? (Trans: Intruder). Why do you intrude on my meditation?”  
“I need to learn the Dragonrend shout...can you teach me?” said Reign, putting his bow back into it's sheathe and storing his arrow away.  
“Drem. (Trans: Peace). Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov. (Trans: Dragonkind). By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! (Trans: Dragon shout). Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!” Paarthurnax spoke and breathed fire onto the wall behind him and continued speaking,  
“I have spoken. The Rotmulaag (Trans: Word of power) awaits.”  
Reign approached the new word and learned it. It was the third word for Fire Breath and Paarthurnax spoke again saying,  
“A gift, Dovahkiin. Shul. (Trans: Sun). Understand it as the dov do.”  
He taught him the word as the walls teach him words and as the Greybeards do as well with the familiar colorful streams of light he gets when he absorbs dragon souls. He started to talk again and said, to Reign,  
“Come Dovahkiin. Nin Shul. (Trans: Sting sun). Strike me with the fire of your Thu'um.”   
Reign hesitated not wanting to harm him, since he was a very friendly dragon. So he spoke to him again saying,  
“Why do you delay? Are you Dovahkiin or not? Now show me what you can do. Greet me, not as mortal, but as dovah! (Trans: Dragon).”  
“YOL...TOOR SHUL!” shouted Reign, directly to Paarthurnax. While he was hit with a barrage of flames.  
“Aaah...yes! Sossedov los mul. (Trans: Blood of dragonkind is strong). The Dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind.”   
He flew up and landed onto the word wall and continued saying,  
“So...you have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a joor...mortal. Even for one of Dovah Sos. Dragonblood. What would you ask of me?”  
“Can you teach me the Dragonrend shout?” asked Reign.  
“Ah. I have expected you. Prodah. (Trans: Foretell). You would not come all this way for tinvaak (Trans: Talk) with an old dovah. No. You seek your weapon against Alduin.” said Paarthurnax.  
“How did you know I came for that?” asked Reign, puzzled.  
“Alduin komeyt tiid. (Trans: Alduin issue time). What else would you seek? Alduin and Dovahkiin return together. But I do not know the Thu'um you seek. Krosis. (Trans: Sorrow). It cannot be known to me.” he answered.  
“You don't know it...?” asked Reign, sounding defeated.  
“Your kind - joorre – mortals – created it as a weapon against the dov...the dragons. Our hadrimme – our minds – cannot even...comprehend, its concepts.” answered Paarthurnax, looking apologetic.  
“How can I learn it?” asked Reign.  
“Drem. All in good time. First, I have a question for you. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?” said Paarthurnax.  
“I need to stop Alduin.” answered Reign, simply.  
“Yes...Alduin...Zeymah. (Trans: Brother). The elder brother. Gifted, grasping and troublesome, as is so often the case with firstborn. But why? Why must you stop Alduin?” questioned Paarthurnax again.  
“What better reason to act than to fulfill my destiny?” asked Reign, hiding the fact this “gift” was a huge burden for him.  
“If you can see your destiny clearly, your sight is clearer than mine. Dahmaan – remember, Alduin also follows his destiny, as he sees it. But, I bow before your certainty. In a way, I envy you. The curse of much knowledge is often indecision. But...you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven – what you name Throat of the World?” answered Paarthurnax, and again asking him a question.  
“No. Dragons like mountains, right?” asked Reign.  
“True. But few now remember that this was the very spot where Alduin was defeated by the ancient Tongues. Vahrukt unslaad (Trans: Memory unending)...perhaps none but me now remember how he was defeated.” responded Paarthurnax.  
“Using the Dragonrend shout right?” asked Reign.  
“Yes and no. Viik nuz ni kron. (Trans: Defeat but not conquer). Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to...defeat him. The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. Ok mulaag unslaad. (Trans: His strength unending). It was the Kel – The Elder Scroll. They used it to...cast him adrift on the currents of Time.” explained Paarthurnax.  
“How does any of this help me?” asked Reign, becoming impatient, with how talkative this dragon was.  
“Tiid krent. (Trans: Time broken). Time was...shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here...to the Tiid-Ahraan, the Time-Wound...with the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to...cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it.” explained Paarthurnax.  
Reign couldn't help but admit to himself that he liked this dragon, and that he was very intelligent and not a mindless, drone of Alduin's like the ones he's faced before with only death and destruction on their minds. He asked him,  
“Do you know where I can find this...Elder Scroll you speak of?”  
“Krosis. No. I know little of what has passed below in the long years I have lived here. You are likely better informed than I.” answered Paarthurnax, looking apologetic again.  
“Hmm. Esbern or Arngeir might have some idea.” stated Reign.  
“Trust your instincts, Dovahkiin. Your blood will show you the way.” said Paarthurnax as he took flight again and circled the mountain, roaring.

Reign smiled at the dragon and went to ask Arngeir since he was closer and since he didn't care for Esbern, where this Elder Scroll might be. He eventually found out where to find it, and was able to bring it back to the Throat of the World and use it, to learn Dragonrend and to defeat Alduin, only for him to fly off again and left not to be seen again. He eventually found out he had flew to Sovngarde to consume the souls of the dead there, to re-fuel himself. Reign got his own personal dragon named Odahviing and rode on the back of him to Sovngarde and eventually defeated Alduin permanently, even though he didn't absorb his soul. He was just glad to be done with this Dragonborn business. Although, Paarthurnax was Alduin's younger brother, and was his second-in-command during the age of the dragon war of the ancient times, he trusted him to not turn on the people of Tamriel like Alduin did.


	11. The Fate Of The Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign decides to rid himself of The Blades forever...

Reign was now known all across Tamriel as the savior of the world. He was a legendary hero and the Guild knew now that he was the Last Dragonborn who had fought Alduin and defeated him ridding the world of his wrath only because word of the Dragonborn named Reign spread like wildfire, and reached Riften within a few weeks of the day he ended Alduin in Sovngarde. And all knew he was not to be trifled with. The few weeks that Reign thought it was going to take for him to finish this all up, ended up being two months. He was now ready to decide the fate of the last two remaining members of the Blades. They had also told him he needed to kill Paarthurnax, which he refused to do. They made their hideout the old cave that the former members of the Blades used when they were still alive and in existence. 

Reign made his way to the cave, which was out in the middle of nowhere in the Reach. He watched and listened for Forsworn members that like to attack travelers on the roads. He made it to the cave and went very far into it to where their base was. He had used the blood seal much earlier when he was here with them to open this then left the cave again to finish his search of Alduin, so it was already opened. He entered there and walked into the large room with the stone table in the middle of it. Esbern was sitting there and so was Delphine, they were both reading something. He was slowly walking in and had his Nordic carved greatsword unsheathed and was resting across the back of his shoulders. He had a straight expression on his face and his other arm was hanging at his side. Delphine saw him first and instantly stood up from her chair. He was standing there with some of the darkness covering his face, but half of it was shown by the faint torch light they had in the cave. She walked quickly over to him and said,  
“Reign, you've returned!”  
“Yeah. I have.” he said, emotionless.  
“So it's done then?” she asked, still oblivious to the fact that he had his greatsword unsheathed.  
“Yeah. It's done.” he said, still emotionless.  
“Why, that's wonderful!” exclaimed Esbern.  
“Did you kill Paarthurnax like we told you to do?” asked Delphine.  
He stepped into the light as he spoke saying,  
“Yeah...about that...”  
They saw his greatsword unsheathed clearly now, and both became cautious of him, backing away slowly. He continued saying,  
“I didn't kill him. He helped me. He's friendly. And he's more of a friend to me than you two have been this whole time spent together these many past months. So...I decided that...I no longer have any use for any of you, and I will probably end this partnership with you both, permanently. But...I also want to end both your lives forever, just so you can't rebuild the Blades and go after the remaining good dragons who don't deserve a fate at the hands of two of the most self-absorbed assholes I have ever met. And don't bother running away from me either, I have a dragon by the name of Odahviing that is waiting outside this cave, for when you did run out there, and he would just burn you both to a crisp until you died. So...just submit and die with what ever amount of dignity you have left in your pathetic bodies.”   
Delphine gulped and so did Esbern. Delphine said, voice shaky,  
“R-Reign...p-please...think about what you're saying...”  
“Oh, I have. And I have never been so sure about a decision since I decided to join up with the Guild 4 months ago, which you've kept me away from, for much longer than I told my Guildmaster I would be gone for.”  
“Reign...we--” started Esbern, but was cut off by Reign.  
“Don't even bother apologizing. You've done that a million times never meaning it seriously.” stated Reign, anger rising in his tone.  
“Reign--” started Delphine, but was cut off by Reign as well.  
“Kneel!” he exclaimed, angered.  
They both flinched and knelt down in front of Reign very quickly. Then he readied his greatsword and with one single swipe, Delphine's head was severed from her body, blood spurted from her neck, and her body slumped forward, with the blood still spurting out of her jugular. Esbern was shaking in fear, and Reign approached him next and he said, to him,  
“Now you, Esbern...I'll let you live. Just never contact me again...and do not attempt to rebuild the Blades...you're no longer needed. The dragons have all left Tamriel, except for a few that are loyal to me, and Paarthurnax...he's to remain undisturbed, and left alone along with the Greybeards and the other dragons that are loyal to me...leave them all alone. Do not attempt to kill any of them at all. Now...leave this place, and go far, far away before I change my mind about letting you live. Are we clear on all of that?”  
“O-Of course! I-I'll go! I won't bother any of them, I promise. I swear on my life!” exclaimed Esbern, still having fear in his tone.  
“Good. I'm glad we agree on this. Now...get the fuck out of my sight, old man.” stated Reign.  
Esbern scrambled to his feet and left the cave not even looking back. Reign sighed a sigh of relief and satisfaction as he sheathed his greatsword. Then he just left the cave and headed back to Riften highly anticipating his return there, and being able to start doing jobs for the Guild again and of course, being able to lay eyes on Kristianna again. Even though she was probably still with Brynjolf...which angered Reign just thinking about. But little did he know...Kristianna would not be the same way as she was when he had left the Guild a month ago...she was a completely different person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only let Esbern live because Reign is not a cold-blooded killer who kills ANYONE he only kills certain ones. He is a Hero/Do-Gooder type of man. Hope you liked this chapter...sorry if it was so short. I get anxious to start other chapters lol


	12. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign arrives back to Riften and reunites with the Guild...

Kristianna was in fact still with Brynjolf, but they were having common relationship issues. They would argue about the smallest things, and they would always accuse the other of cheating. Kristianna also started up her nasty habit of skooma as well again. She smoked it now, she was able to get a pipe from a merchant in town and started to smoke it. She would always use matches to light the pipe and smoke the addicting drug whenever Brynjolf wasn't around. She kept her skooma hidden in their room, in a chest with a very hard lock that required many lockpicks to pick it open or the key itself which she kept on her person at all times. She gave in to the shakes a few weeks ago and has been doing it again ever since. Brynjolf still had no idea she did this drug. Another thing she was going to do very soon, was join up with the Dark Brotherhood, she had heard that a boy named Aventus Aretino in Windhelm was trying to contact them, and she felt like that was her ticket into the faction was to lie to him saying she was one of them and to find out who he wanted killed, so she could go and get it done, thus catching the attention of the group of murderers. She wanted to join them very bad, she has been craving the feeling she got when she killed that bandit who tried to assault her awhile back.

Reign returned back into Riften, and was headed back to the Guild. He could not wait to see everyone again and to his disappointment when he got back into the Guild, Kristianna and Brynjolf were still together. He sighed an irritated sigh and was approached by Thrynn and Cynric first. Thrynn said, with a wide smile on his face,  
“Reign! Great to see you again, friend!”  
“Yeah. The legendary hero and savior of all Tamriel returns to us after a whole month!” exclaimed Cynric, smiling.  
“You guys found out, huh?” asked Reign, smiling sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.  
“Who the fuck didn't find out, Reign?? Stories of a lone man, with bright red hair, scars on his face and green eyes who went to Sovngarde and slayed Alduin reached here. We all knew it was you, then. The Last Dragonborn.” explained Thrynn, smiling.  
“Why the hell didn't you tell us to begin with?” asked Cynric.  
“Because it's more of a burden to me than a 'gift of Akatosh' as everyone calls it. But...I'm just glad all of that shit is done and over with.” answered Reign.  
“You should be proud. You're a living legend now! You'll probably get all the women throwing themselves at your feet. You'll be getting laid every 5 minutes.” explained Thrynn.  
“Yeah, but they'll only want to sleep with me because I'm famous in Tamriel now, not because they want to be with me. Besides...I only want one girl as my one and only...” said Reign, looking over to Kristianna speaking to Brynjolf at the desk as soon as he finished his statement.  
Thrynn and Cynric followed his gaze and saw who he was looking at. They both sighed and rolled their eyes as they looked back at him. Reign put his hands out in a shrugging pose and said,  
“What?”  
“Really, Reign?? You're still hooked on her?” asked Thrynn, arms crossed.  
“Looks like it...” stated Cynric, also crossing his arms.  
“Come on, guys...don't look at me like that. I feel like a child being lectured by his parents...” he said, trailing off at the memory of his parents and how much he missed them.  
“Reign...give it the fuck up. She's with Brynjolf, and it doesn't seem like they'll be breaking it off any time soon...well, unless they keep fighting the way they do of course.” said Thrynn.  
“Wait, what?? Fighting??” asked Reign, sounding more excited than he should have been.   
“Calm down there, Romeo...yes, they've been fighting...a lot.” answered Thrynn.  
“Oh hell yeah they have been. Over the dumbest shit too.” stated Cynric.  
“Like what?? Tell me!” whispered Reign, excitedly.  
“Holy shit...you're obsessed with her.” mumbled Cynric and continued by clearing his throat and said, “They've been fighting over failed jobs...over her killing her marks on her jobs sometimes...and over them both accusing the other of cheating.”  
“She...killed some of her marks? She's failed jobs? Are they cheating on each other?” asked Reign.  
“By the gods what is with all the questions??” asked Cynric, sounding exasperated.  
“Just tell me. The short versions.” stated Reign.  
“Alright, I'll answer you, Reign. For starters, yes, she's killed some of her marks...very violently if I may add. Heads were dislodged, arms and legs were severed, stomachs were gutted, throats were slit. You get the idea. And yes, she's gotten caught on some of her jobs by the guards, and by the marks. Who she all killed violently. And I can't say for certain if they're cheating on each other. They have some pretty wild, and loud sex...basically every goddamn night...waking me up, and waking a few others up...it's just overbearing at times. I mean...she flirts with me a lot when she drinks, I flirt back of course, I could give a shit less what Brynjolf thinks about it. He can't always get a woman to himself all the time. Sometimes, women flirt with other men when they're with someone, not all the time but sometimes.” explained Thrynn.

Reign's jaw clenched at hearing that they sleep together every night. Cynric started to speak and said,  
“And hell, she's flirted with me a few times when she drinks and starts getting buzzed. She wasn't even fully drunk, so she knew what she was doing. Maybe, Bryn considers that cheating when she flirts with me and Thrynn. Which it kind of is if you think about it.”  
“Yeah I guess so.” stated Thrynn, still looking like he didn't care if it was cheating or not.  
Reign decided it was time to make his presence known to Brynjolf now. He walked over to the desk which Kristianna was no longer near and he smiled slightly at Reign's approach and said,  
“Welcome back, lad. Your time away get extended?”  
“Yes. It took a month to complete it all, even though I thought it would have been a few weeks not a month. And I'm sure you heard my deepest secret I kept from all of you by now?” said Reign.  
“Aye, that I have, Reign. The Last Dragonborn? You? That's quite a secret to keep to yourself, lad. Pretty impressive too.” answered Brynjolf, smiling still.  
Reign nodded and said,  
“Yeah...everyone thinks that way about it. But, it's all over and done with. Well, I may as well get some jobs from Delvin and Vex. So, uh...how are you and Kristianna doing?”  
“Which is good for you, lad. It seems like being The Last Dragonborn was a huge burden on you. And that's great. I'm sure they've missed you being here and will gladly give you jobs and probably talk your ear off. Me and Kris?? We, uh...have some difficulties is all. Like most couples do. But other than that...everything else is going very well.” he answered.  
Reign tried to hide the jealousy he felt building up inside of him. Because he knew what Brynjolf meant by “everything else is going very well” which was the sexual part of their relationship. Reign just put a fake smile on his face and said,  
“That's...great to hear. Where is she at anyways? I haven't seen her since I first got back here.”  
“I don't know. She said she needed to go and take care of something. Probably another job she picked up from Delvin or Vex. I don't like when she doesn't tell me where she is going. It worries me...I just hope there isn't another...incident on the job with her.” explained Brynjolf.  
“Yeah, I've heard about the, um...incidents, that she caused by Thrynn and Cynric. She's really killed some of her marks?” said Reign.  
“Aye...she has. Brutally. I just can't kick her out of the Guild...she's my girlfriend, and plus she is a really good thief. We...argue about that the most.” said Brynjolf.  
“Well, hopefully, all will go well with whatever she's doing right now. I'm going to go get some jobs. See you, Bryn.” said Reign, still acting like he wasn't jealous.

Reign went to go and retrieve some jobs to do, and get back into the saddle with his career as a thief. He couldn't help but wonder where Kristianna went though. He entered the Flagon and was greeted by everyone including Vex...which was surprising. He thought she hated his guts. They all said in unison,  
“Reign!!”  
“Welcome back, mate!” exclaimed Delvin.  
“Yeah. Glad to see you back.” said Vex, she was actually...smiling. Like a real smile.  
“The Last Dragonborn returns from his quest to save the world, we've all been anticipating your return.” said Vekel, smiling.  
“Yeah...we been wantin' ya to come back and do some o' these jobs. The Guild's still declinin'. We really needed ya while you were gone. And we all missed you.” said Delvin, smiling.  
“Well, here I am. And I'm taking jobs today.” stated Reign, smiling.  
“That's what I like to hear.” stated Delvin.  
He took a bedlam job from Delvin and approached Vex next, who was still smiling at him. She was looking at him differently. Like...googly eyed. He said,  
“Hey, Vex.”  
“Hey...so...you're back? I missed you, you know.” she said, sounding like she was flirting.  
Reign felt very weird at how she was acting, because she always was such a cold-hearted shrew towards him and now all of a sudden she's acting flirtatious towards him. He chuckled uncomfortably, and said,  
“So...have any jobs for me, Vex?”  
“Oh, yeah...I have a job for you alright...but...it isn't for the Guild.” she said, sounding suggestive.  
Reign looked down and rubbed the back of his head and said,  
“Wow...you're bold. Uh, can I just get a job from you? Sorry...I just find it strange with how you're acting towards me is all...”  
“I have a job for you already...but it involves me and you.” she stated, still sounding suggestive.  
“Look, Vex...you're a beautiful woman but...why so sudden?” he said.  
“I've always liked you...I just never showed it, but you being gone for so long made me realize I really do like you.” she explained.  
“Do you really, Vex? Or is it just because I'm a famous hero now?” he said, straight faced.  
She struggled to answer and was stumbling over her words, and he said, smiling,  
“That's what I thought...now...can I have a sweep job please?”   
She just looked frustrated that he saw through her lies and handed him the information needed for the job. He smiled at her again and said,  
“Why thank you, Vex.”  
“Piss off...” she mumbled, under her breath.

He heard her as he was walking out of the Flagon and just smiled wider knowing that she was back to her usual self again and that he saw through her lies so easily. He knew she would never want to sleep with him for any other reason than to boast about it to everyone saying how she bedded the Dragonborn. He chuckled to himself as he left the Guild to go finish the jobs and said, to himself,  
“Damn...it's great to be back.”  
He left through the secret entrance and put his hood up on his Guild armor and disappeared into the night to go and be what he was meant to be: a thief.


	13. Joining The Brotherhood: Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristianna wants to join the group of dark assassins...but she has to get their attention first. When she gets back to the Guild...it just gets better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains slight BDSM, Dom/Sub elements and absolutely shameless smut between Kristianna and Brynjolf...
> 
> P.S. I REGRET NOTHING!! *runs away laughing maniacally*  
> P.P.S. Lol sorry I'm weird like that...but seriously I will never regret my smut scenes...*whispers creepily* never...XD

Kristianna was not out doing a job for the Guild, in fact she was out to join another faction. The most darkest one out there: The Dark Brotherhood. She loved to kill, and wanted to do more of it since she was not allowed to do so with the Guild. Brynjolf always argued with her whenever he found out she killed another one of her marks. She would always argue back ten times harder, they've only been together for a month, and she already feels like the only good thing they both get out of their relationship is absolutely mind-blowing sex. She flirts with Thrynn and Cynric only because she thinks they're hot, but Brynjolf accuses her of cheating with them. She's never slept with another man while she was with him. So she accuses him right back for cheating when he disappears for hours on end at night. Which he of course denies, and she couldn't prove if he was actually cheating or not. She just needed to get out of the Guild for awhile and join up with the assassins. They killed whoever they got a contract for, not caring who they are or if they had family, which she loved the thought of.

She arrived in Windhelm to speak with Aventus Aretino. He was trying to contact the group of assassins for awhile now, without any response to his summons. She intended to change that. She asked around the city to find out where his house was located and everyone warned her away but she just rolled her eyes and went to his house. The door was locked, so she picked it open with no problem. She heard Aventus upstairs as she entered as quietly as possible, he was chanting.  
“Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear...sweet mother, sweet mother send your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear...”  
“The Black Sacrament...” whispered Kristianna, to herself.  
She quietly went up the stairs and walked over to where Aventus was, it was a small extension of his house with a large half circle of lit candles, around a full skeleton, with a human heart and human flesh in between it's legs, he had a book that was labeled “A Kiss, Sweet Mother” with an iron dagger and a nightshade on top of the book. Kristianna knew that book very well, she's read it herself. It's how to summon a dark brotherhood assassin when you wanted someone killed. He was on his hands and knees, stabbing the floor repeatedly with an iron dagger as he continuously chanted The Black Sacrament. He spoke again, still not noticing her standing there and said,  
“So...very tired...please...I keep praying Night Mother why won't you answer me?”  
She made her presence known by saying,  
“Are you...alright?”  
“Finally! My prayers have been answered! It worked! I did the Black Sacrament over and over with the body and the...things! And it now you're here! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood.” he said, ignoring her question.  
“Yes of course...The Black Sacrament.” she said, smiling darkly and acting rather brooding.  
“It took so long...so very long. But now that you're here...you can accept my contract!” he said, smiling.  
“Contract?” she questioned, still acting brooding.  
“My mother she...she died. I...I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften: Honorhall! The head mistress there is an evil, cruel woman...they call her 'Grelod the Kind' but she's not kind! She's terrible, to all of us! So I ran away...and came home, and I did the Black Sacrament, now you're here and you can kill Grelod the Kind!” he explained.  
“Of course. Grelod will die.” she stated.  
“Please hurry...I'm getting kind of lonely here. As much as I hate that orphanage, I really miss my friends there.” he said, handing her the parchment with all the information on it.  
She nodded and left for Riften. She couldn't wait to catch the attention of the assassins.

She arrived back in Riften and headed straight for the orphanage. As soon as she entered, she heard a very cruel sounding older woman speaking, to the children there,  
“Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating...do I make myself clear?!”  
“Yes, Grelod...” responded all the kids, sounding very scared.  
“And one more thing...I don't want to hear anymore talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is going to get adopted...ever! Nobody needs you...nobody wants you...now what do we all say?” Grelod said, sounding cruel still.  
“Yes, Grelod...we thank you for your kindness...” said the kids, afraid.  
“That's better! Now scurry off my little gutter-snipes...” Grelod said.  
Kristianna already hated this lady, she may not have wanted her own children at the moment but no child should be treated this way. She unsheathed her daedric daggers, and charged at Grelod, catching her off guard and she plunged both daggers into her stomach, and sliced them both upwards, gutting Grelod, with blood and guts pouring out onto the floor. She didn't even have a chance to scream and Kristianna said, to a dying Grelod,  
“Aventus sends his regards...”  
She then yanked out her daggers as Grelod's now lifeless body thumped onto the ground. She wiped her daggers off onto Grelod's already blood soaked dress and re-sheathed them. All the kids cheered and clapped seeing that she was dead. The assistant helper was curled up in the corner and crying, and said,  
“Just...leave here! Leave us alone!”  
Kristianna just rolled her eyes and left the orphanage. She headed back to Windhelm to tell Aventus that the deed was done.

She was back in his house and he said,  
“Well? Grelod the Kind...is she...you know?”  
“Grelod the Kind is dead.” stated Kristianna  
“Ah-ha! I knew you could do it, I just knew you could! Oh, and please take this as payment...” he said, handing her a very old looking but valuable plate, and continued saying, “...it's an old family heirloom, supposed to be pretty valuable, it should fetch you a nice price. Thank you again.”  
She gladly took the plate and left the house. She headed back to Riften and back to the Guild. Hopefully Brynjolf wouldn't catch wind of what she did while she was gone or they would argue again, but it usually ended up with them having makeup sex so she would usually be okay with that.

She was back in Riften and headed back to the Guild's secret entrance. It was rather late, so she had hoped that he was asleep right now. She quietly entered the Cistern, and it was rather quiet in here and it looked like everyone was either on jobs or in the Flagon drinking their coin away, and she looked around and saw no one walking around when she walked into the middle of the Cistern. She let out a quiet sigh of relief, until she heard Brynjolf behind her saying,  
“Where have you been, lass?”  
She jumped and snapped her head around to face him and saw he had his arms crossed and a look of suspicion on his face. She let out a few nervous chuckles and said,  
“I had a job to do, that's all.”  
“Really, Kris? Was it really a Guild job you were doing?” he asked, sounding like he knew she was lying and possibly accusing her of cheating on him while she was gone...again.  
“Of course it was, why wouldn't it be? Who else would I do a job for?” she asked, lying through her teeth still.  
He stepped closer to her and she stepped away slightly, but not on purpose, his sudden movement made her jump and he said,  
“Don't you dare stand there and lie to me, lass...I asked both Vex and Delvin if they had given you a job both answered no. So...what were you doing, Kris?”  
She sighed in defeat and said,  
“I was...out. I needed to get away from here for a little bit. Staying in one place for long periods of time can make you go crazy...I don't know how you and everyone else here do it.”  
She wasn't fully lying to him this time, what she said was true, but she left the part out about wanting to join the Dark Brotherhood and killing someone that was one of their contracts to get their attention so she could join.  
“You were out? So...what's his name then, Kristianna? Was it Thrynn? Cynric? Because I didn't see them much until about an hour or so before you came back.” he asked, again accusing her of cheating.  
“Are you fucking serious, Bryn? Again with this shit?” she questioned, sounding angered.  
“What else should I think then, Kris?!” he asked, voice raised.  
She didn't even flinch at his tone, she just crossed her arms and glared at him with one of her hips sticking out further than the other. She said, angry,  
“Why would I cheat on you, Bryn?! Please explain to me that common accusation you start arguments with!”  
“Well, for one, you always flirt with Thrynn and Cynric when you're not even fully drunk. You've kissed them, for fuck's sake!” he yelled, arms in the air and then dropped them back down to his sides after.  
“Really?! Just so I'm a little buzzed and I flirt with two men that aren't you doesn't mean I'm going to open my legs for them and let them fuck me! I haven't cheated on you! The only man I've been sleeping with is you! No one else!” she yelled, voice filled with anger.

Their argument was so loud, they were surprised it didn't draw a crowd of the other members. Brynjolf put his hands on his hips and sighed, looking down at the ground. Kristianna was waiting for him to snap back with something else about her drunken flirting with them, but he didn't. He just looked back up at her and saw her looking very angered and flustered. He felt his arousal starting to surface as he looked at her like that. He didn't know why but seeing her angered and flustered turned him on, and tried to cover it up by clearing his throat and said,  
“Listen, lass...I'm sorry. But it's hard for me to believe anything you say when it comes to that. You flirting with Thrynn and Cynric...pisses me off beyond belief and makes me believe you sneak out to the Inn and sleep with them when you are all gone for about the same amount of time...”  
“Well, we don't do that! Sometimes it's just coincidence the fact that we come back about the same amount of time later! I have never slept with either one of them!” she yelled, still angry at him for accusing her yet again of cheating.  
She turned away from him and had her back turned to him, and he felt more aroused than before. They haven't slept together in about 4 days even though she was only gone for a few hours today, which was odd for them to not have sex every night, so he was guessing this arousal he felt was from pent up want for her. But, he did get aroused when they fought and she usually did too. It was strange but that's just how their personalities were. It was like the rush of arguing with one another both turned into arousal and they just went with it, and had angry, makeup sex. Which is when they both let out their rough but passionate sides 10 times more than usual.

He was starting to breathe heavier, and felt his erect member in his Guild pants. She still had her back turned to him and she was only that way because she was waiting for him to take control and do what they both wanted him to do to her. He then put his hands on her hips, and pressed his body to hers from behind and put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, in a low, husky voice,  
“Gods, Kristianna...how do you turn me on so easily...?”  
She closed her eyes and moaned at the sound of his voice low and husky in her ear. He smirked and started to kiss and bite her ear, and kissed his way down to her neck. She leaned her head to the side to give him more access, moaning as he did it. He let out a low growl of pleasure and spun her around to face him, and both their eyes were clouded over with want for each other. He crashed his lips down onto hers and kissed her hungrily. She moaned into the kiss and she felt him lift her up into his arms and she pulled away and looked at what he just did, he was holding her bridal style, and he half-smiled as he panted looking at her and carried her over to their room. She giggled as he shut the door with his foot, and set her down onto the ground again, and started to undress her immediately. She raised her brows and started to undress him too. Before they both knew it, she was in her undergarments and he was only in his Guild pants. She again admired his muscular, scarred form. She never got enough of his body, she loved it. He pulled her closer to him by her wrist and she was pressed against his body with his hand on her butt. He rubbed it and then gave her a light but quick smack on her ass and she flinched and said, eyebrows raised,  
“Oh, really? Spanking me now?”  
“Oh hell yeah...you've been a bad girl, I need to punish you somehow.” he said, low and aroused.  
She smirked at what he was getting at...he wanted to do a Dom/Sub thing with her tonight. Which she was completely up for. He led her over to the bed and dominantly pushed her down onto it, and said,  
“Wait right there, Kris...”

He went over to a locked chest they had near the wall that held all their kinky things for their more wild and crazy sex nights. Well, they were actually Brynjolf's that he's had forever because he was really into that kind of thing even before he met her. But, he's rarely used them on any woman other than her. She was the one who was totally up for it right away as soon as he told her about the chest after she had asked what it held about 5 weeks after they became a couple. She anxiously awaited him to bring over some of the toys from the chest that they had. He dug through it and started to pull out shackles (both for wrists and ankles), a leather riding crop, and rope. He set the shackles up on the bed frame, both the main one and the one at their feet, but didn't put her in them just yet. He stood there holding the rope and riding crop, looking dominantly sexy. He smirked and slowly walked over to her. She just sat there with a smirk on her face and said, seductive,  
“What are you going to do to me...Master?”  
He closed his eyes and let out another growl of pleasure because of how she said Master and the fact that she called him that just made it 10 times better for him. He re-opened his eyes slowly, now clouded with lust. He got to her and said,  
“I'd rather just show you...”  
She smiled wider and he went over to her. He grabbed a hold of her wrist making her gasp, but smirk afterwords. He pulled her up a little roughly, and he spun her around making her face the opposite side, and he started to bind her wrists together behind her back. She was smirking the whole time and so was he. He tied her wrists tightly and made her moan a little at the slight pain it was causing. He was definitely wanting to dominate her tonight and make her submit to him. He turned her to face him again and said, low and husky,  
“On your knees, lass...”  
She decided to playfully defy him and smirked not moving a muscle. He raised one of his eyebrows, also smirking and said,  
“Really? Defying me?”  
“Yep...” she stated, smirking still.  
“Well...I'll just have to make you do it then...” he said, low and aroused.  
He put one hand on her shoulder, and pushed her down to her knees. She moaned with the domination he used with it. He started to undo his belt and undid his pants releasing his already fully erect member, she bit her lower lip because she was getting very aroused now. She loved being treated as a submissive, and she knew what he wanted her to do. But...she was going to defy him again to the point where he has to make her do it again. He said, eyebrows raised and smirking,  
“Defying me again??”  
She just nodded her head looking up at him, still biting her lower lip. He just chuckled and tangled his fingers in her hair, having a firm grip on her hair and she moaned at the feeling again. He then pushed her forward making her take him in her mouth. He thrust in and out of her mouth, making her moan, and she started to do it herself. He still kept his hand tangled in her hair though. He moaned, closing his eyes, and tilting his head back. She quickened her pace and it started to bring him closer to the edge. He moaned louder and said,  
“K-Kris...I think...I'm...about...to...”  
She just kept going and going not stopping. She wanted to please him, he was playing the role as her bedroom “Master” now so...she felt like she needed to keep going. His breath became more hitched, and shaky. Then after about another minute or two, she pulled him out of her mouth and he released onto her chest. She just smirked, and bit her lip as he finished up. He was panting, and untangled his hand from out of her hair. She was still on her knees awaiting her next orders from him, he grabbed a cloth and cleaned her off. Smirking down at her, he glanced back over at the chest again and walked over to it once again.

She waited anxiously, but stayed in her spot on the ground. Hands still bound behind her back. He opened it back up and pulled out a makeshift leash they liked to use every now and then. She smirked widely when she saw him take it out. He held the leash and had a devious grin on his face as he walked back over to her. She became even more anxious than before. He said, low and seductive,  
“Well, lass...since you seem to enjoy these types of things so much...how about we take this for another spin?”  
“Yes, please, Master...” she said, sounding more aroused.  
He smirked at her statement and said, giving orders,  
“Lift your chin.”  
She obeyed immediately and he put the leather, studded collar around her neck, and secured the buckle on it. She bit her lip again, and after it was on all the way he held onto the chain part of it, which wasn't very long. It was about medium length. He wrapped it around his hand once, and gave it a nice, firm tug signaling her to stand up. She got up at his command, and stood there in front of him. He pulled her to him by the leash making her get closer to him making her moan, and when she was pressed against his body now, he put his free hand on the small of her back, and again caressed her down to her behind, and this time gave her a more harder smack on her ass along with a slight squeeze. Making her gasp and moan at the feeling. He let out a low chuckle as he smirked and said,  
“I'll make you scream my name...I assure you, lass...”  
She smirked back and said,  
“I'm at your command, Master...make me yours even more...”  
He said nothing else, but crashed his lips onto hers kissing her intensely, he pulled on the leash again making her head tilt to the other side making her moan in the progress, he kissed his way down to her neck, and a low growl emitted from his throat, as he hungrily kissed her neck. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly agape, as her breathing was becoming more quickened in pace. He then started to nip at her neck, making her moan even more. He pulled on the leash again making her smirk while biting her lip again. She loved when he took control like this. 

He left behind a few hickeys, some more noticeable than others. He pulled out his dagger from it's sheathe, cutting her bra off of her, along with her panties. Making her let out small yelps, but not in fear but excitement. He pulled away from her neck, breathing quickened again, he was already aroused again. He let out another growl in pleasure, and pulled her leash making her stumble but she didn't fall he led her over to the table again. He cut her binds, and she had red marks from the rope but neither one cared at the moment. He had her facing the table again, and he put a hand on her back again pushing her forward onto the table, he put her hands at the top of the table, and made her hold onto it. He was smirking the entire time. He lined himself up with her behind, and had a hand on her back, while the other held the leash. He caressed her back all the way down to her ass again, and he smacked it again, this time a little harder. She gasped and moaned, loudly. She heard him start to undo his pants, making her bite her lip again, and very shortly after he said,  
“Now...I'm going to fuck you. But...I want you to beg me for it.”  
“Please...” she said, sounding very anxious for this.  
He smacked her ass again, pretty hard, but she loved it. She moaned loudly and he said, dominantly and teasing,  
“Please, what, Kris?”  
“Please, fuck me!” she exclaimed, aroused.  
He smacked her ass again, the same as before. She screamed in pleasure this time and he said, dominantly,  
“Please fuck me, what?”  
“Please, fuck me, Master!” she exclaimed, very aroused.  
“Good girl...” he stated, smirking.  
She was breathing heavily, and tightly gripping the table now. She was basically aching in want for him currently. He entered her nice and hard. Making her scream out in pleasure. He grunted at his entrance, and started to take her very rough. But it all felt great to Kristianna. He said,  
“I said I would make you scream...and I don't plan on stopping here...I promise you that.”  
He took her harder, and continued saying,  
“You like this?”  
“O-Oh...ugh! Y-Yes!” she exclaimed, in ecstasy.  
He smacked her again, making her gasp and moan and said,  
“Yes, what?”  
“Y-Yes...M-Master!” she exclaimed, smirking as she moaned louder.  
“Good girl.” he stated, still smirking.

He started to feel closer to the edge...again. But he was going to hold off until he made her finish before him. He started to groan at the feeling he was getting from taking her this way, he pulled on the leash making her head tilt backwards at a very sharp angle, but the pain was pleasurable to her. She's a masochist, what do you expect? She felt very close to the edge now, and she wanted to hold off too because she wanted more of him...she wanted to see what else he had planned for her. She held back as well as she could...but...it didn't last long. She let out a very loud moan and screamed his name, and she was put over the edge. He smirked at how he made her release first when he released shortly after her. He said, softly,  
“That's a very good girl...”  
She was panting and covered in sweat. He still had a hold on the leash just a little bit looser than before. He pulled on the leash again, making her smirk again. This time he led her over to their bed. He took the leash off and dropped it to the stone floor, and said, dominantly,  
“Lay down, lass.”  
“Yes, Master...” she stated, smirking.  
He smirked too, and she laid down. He then secured the shackles he had on the bed around her wrists, and left the ankle ones off. Once they were secured, he grabbed the riding crop. Making her bite her lip again. He walked over to her and caressed the crop across her chest, making her anticipate what he was going to do next.

He made it go down to her abdomen and gave her a quick whip with it. Making her gasp, he smirked and slid it down to her thighs next. He gave her a quick whip there too, making her moan, and bite her lip to muffle it slightly. He was getting aroused again, and so was she. This kind of stuff really got them both going very quickly. He slid it back up to her left arm this time, and gave that a whip too, making her gasp and moan again. He groaned since he was getting turned on again. He quickly rid of the crop, and got on top of her. He unlocked her shackles, and she immediately threw her arms around his neck, and they were in an intense lip lock once again. They were both so overrun with lust and want for each other, it was intense for them both, but they loved the feeling. Someone could walk in on them and they wouldn't even of cared. Kristianna pulled away and said, sounding filled with arousal,  
“Please, fuck me again...I need to feel it again...”  
“With pleasure, lass...” he said, sounding the same as her.  
With no hesitation, Brynjolf entered her again...nice and rough. Making her let out a drawn out moan, he took her again. The same quick pace as always. They knew that this was probably going to their last tumble in the sheets for the night. They didn't think they could take anymore after this. She put her hands on his back, clawing it as he thrust into her, making him growl in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer, and pulling him deeper inside her. Both moaned and groaned in response to the feeling. 

It didn't take long for them both to finish, and finish loudly. Both screamed the other's name, they most likely were heard throughout the entire cistern, but they could care less right now. He collapsed on top of her, both their eyes were closed, and both had nice big, smirks on their faces. Kristianna said, panting,  
“Holy...fuck...”  
“Aye...you're tellin' me, lass...” responded Brynjolf, also panting.  
“All of our arguments just turn into sex...we should just start arguing in here with no clothes on since this is where we end up anyways...” said Kristianna, smirking again.  
Brynjolf chuckled and looked up at her, and said,  
“As much of a good idea that sounds like...we usually start to fight out in the Flagon or in the cistern, and end up taking it in here then we usually get turned on somehow and we end up in bed...that's just how we are, Kris.” he said.  
“Yeah...maybe we should start trying to not fight as much.” she suggested.  
Brynjolf laughed slightly and said,  
“Well...that's damn near impossible for us to do, lass. We always find something stupid as fucking hell to argue about every day, basically.”  
Kristianna nodded in agreement and wondered why they fought so much but stayed together. Probably because of the amazing sex they had together every night. But...it was just strange for her. Maybe sex is saving this relationship more than she thought. But she knew that's not what a real relationship was all about. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say she didn't love him because she knew she did, and he knew he loved her too. It was just the fights that they had so much that was causing this relationship to feel like it's all about the sex that results after an argument they had. Kristianna said,  
“Hey...Bryn?”  
“Yes, lass?” he said, looking up at her with his beautiful emerald eyes.  
“Do you ever feel like...our relationship...is all arguments, and rough make up sex afterwords? Like...that's all that's keeping us together as a couple?” she asked, looking at him with questioning in her icy blue gaze.  
He was silent for awhile, and sighed after awhile saying,  
“Sometimes I do, Kris. I want us to have so much more than fighting and sex as a couple. But...I just feel like that's what we stay together for. I don't want just that, I want us to have good times, not involving sex, too.”  
“Well...maybe we can try harder to not argue?” she suggested, again.  
“For us? Yes, I will try my hardest, and you, lass?” he asked.  
“Yes...I'll try harder too. I'm sorry...for all the arguments I started with you.” she said, sounding apologetic.  
“And I'm sorry too, Kris. I start more arguments between us than you have. Only because I get jealous very easily. I should not think you're cheating every time you're gone for a long period of time.” he said, sounding apologetic as well.  
He slid up farther, so he was right next to her now, and they shared a nice, “I'm sorry” type of kiss. He kissed her forehead after and said,  
“Well...it's probably very late by now. Think we should get some sleep?”  
“Yeah...you tired me out, Bryn.” she stated, smiling slightly.  
He chuckled and said,  
“Isn't that a good thing?”  
“Hell yeah it is. Good night, Bryn, I love you.” she said.  
“I think so too. Good night, lass. I love you, too.” he said.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, but even though they say they will cut down on the arguments...they won't. This happens every time. They argue, they get turned on, they have wild, crazy sex, and they apologize for arguments they started with one another. It's pretty much a never ending cycle with them. They've only been together for a short time, but the next huge argument they have may just be the one to end their relationship...


	14. They Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristianna gets the response she's been waiting for...also something happens between Brynjolf and Kristianna, but it isn't a good thing. Reign gets to actually talk to Kristianna one on one...but what will it lead to between them?

It's been 4 months since Kristianna murdered Grelod for Aventus, and she still hasn't gotten a response at all. She was starting to become impatient waiting for them to respond. She decided to go for a midnight walk, since she couldn't sleep. She also decided to take some of her skooma with her along with her pipe, and some matches. She's been sneaking it every time Brynjolf wasn't around. She was hoping the guard patrols were low tonight just so she wouldn't get arrested for drug use and possession. She didn't want to have to contact Brynjolf or anyone in the Guild to bust her out and them finding out she does skooma.

She walked the cracked, stone streets of Riften, and thanked the Divines there were only about 4 guards out on patrol. One in the market area, one near the gate at the front of the city, one at the back gate of the city and one wandering the streets making their rounds. She smoked her skooma casually, and was glad it was dark so they didn't see her smoking it. While she walked, she saw a small, Breton man, dressed in a normal tunic, pants and boots, running towards her. Her natural instinct was to reach for her dagger, but when she had her hand on the handle, he approached being just a courier and said,  
“I've been looking for you...got something I'm supposed to deliver. Your hands only...let's see here...” he started to dig around his knapsack and continued, “Ah! Here it is. Yeah. Got this note.”  
“From who...if I may ask?” she asked, slowly taking the mystery note.  
“Don't know. Creepy fella. Black robe, couldn't see his face. Paid me a pretty sum to get that into your hands though. Looks like that's it...gotta go.” he responded, and ran out the city's gates again.  
She looked down at the note. It was in a vintage looking envelope, and it was sealed by a red wax stamp of a skull. She raised an eyebrow and opened it up. It was opened and it was a simple note. There was a black hand print, which got her excited, because that was the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood. She read the note underneath the print, which was intricately written as if by a female and it read:

“We know...”

She had to hold back from screeching with glee since it was very late at night, and she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She knew it was the response she's been waiting for. She just didn't know how she was to join them. She didn't get a location as to where to go. Maybe she would have to sleep on it and maybe they'll send another note to her tomorrow. She rented a room at the Inn, since she didn't want to let Brynjolf or anyone else know that she was joining the Brotherhood. She knew Brynjolf would let her hear it when she returned back to the Guild. But she knew he would just be worried about her safety. But he was so overbearing at times too. She fell asleep in her room and hoped that she would get another note from them tomorrow.

Kristianna woke up but she wasn't in her room, she also felt rather disoriented as well. Her vision was blurry and she stood to her feet slowly. Next she heard a female, sultry sounding voice say,  
“Sleep well?”  
She flinched and saw a woman sitting atop a bookshelf in the abandoned shack they were in. She gave her surroundings a once over, and glanced back up at the female wearing black and red studded light armor. She wore a black hood, with a red mask over her nose and mouth. Kristianna asked,  
“What? Who are you? Where am I?”  
“Does it matter? You're warm, dry and still very much alive...that's more that can be said for old Grelod, hm?” asked the woman.  
“You know about that?” asked Kristianna, still very oblivious as to who she was speaking to.  
“Half of Skyrim knows...an old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around. But don't misunderstand...I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins to boot. Ah, but there is a slight...hmm...problem.” she continued.  
“A problem?” asked Kristianna.  
“You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood...for me...and my associates. Grelod the Kind was by all rights a Dark Brotherhood contract...a kill that you stole...a kill you must repay.” explained the woman.   
Kristianna finally came to her senses and got perked up and asked,  
“You want me to murder someone else?? Who??”  
“Well now...funny you should ask...if you turn around you'll notice my guests. I've...collected them from--well, that's not really important...the here and now...that's what matters.”  
Kristianna turned to face these “guests” of hers and saw three people with bags over their heads and their hands tied behind their backs. One was a Nord man...a warrior by the looks of it, another one was a Breton or Imperial woman in a plain looking dress, and the last one was a Kahjiit dressed rather formal. The woman continued and said,  
“One of these people has a contract out on them and can't leave this room alive but...oh...which one?? Go on...see if you can figure it out. Make your choice...make your kill. I just want to observe...and admire.”  
“I will kill one of them to prove my worth.” stated Kristianna.  
“See? I knew we could resolve this civilly. Well? Get to it then. Pick your guest and send the poor fool to the void...I'll give you the key to this shack and you'll be free to go.”

Kristianna unsheathed her daedric dagger, and walked over to them. She didn't even bother seeing who they were or asking them anything. She got this demeanor over her...making her feel adrenaline start to rush through her veins. She tightened her grip on her dagger, and walked up to the Nord man first. He sounded frightened and like a weak fool. It made her sneer down at his bagged face, and she sliced her dagger across his throat, making him let out a few last guttural gags, and his body slumped and fell forward, there was a pool of blood soaking the ground beneath him. His body was still twitching, and blood was still spurting out. But after another minute or so, he fell completely still. She walked over to the woman, who had a mouth on her and was nagging her underneath the bag. She glared down at the woman, and just stabbed her in the heart, twisting it a few times, making blood spray out onto her hand, face and Guild armor. Since she had fallen asleep in her Guild armor. She then pushed her body off of her dagger making it thump to the ground with a pool of blood forming underneath her as well. She walked over to the last one, the Kahjiit. He also had quite a mouth on him as well. She stabbed him in the stomach, and sliced open his abdomen, letting out his last guttural noises, as blood poured out of his stomach along with his intestines and other organs. His body stayed kneeling, so she kicked it to the side. Blood was all over her and on the ground. She just smiled at her handiwork. She walked back over to the woman without any remorse on her face, since she felt none of it. 

The woman had her eyebrows raised and said,  
“Well...aren't we the over achiever? It had to be one of them, right? But why stop here? I think we should take our relationship to the next level...I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join my Family. The Dark Brotherhood. In the southwest reaches of Skyrim, in the pine forest, you'll find the entrance to our sanctuary. It's just beneath the road...hidden from view, away from prying eyes. When questioned by the Black Door, answer with the correct passphrase: 'Silence My Brother.' Then you're in. And your new life begins. My name is Astrid by the way...I'll see you at home.”  
She handed Kristianna the key and she bowed her head once and left the shack. She headed straight for where Astrid told her to go. It was near Falkreath, just like she had described. She approached the door and it spoke to her in a dark, breathy sounding voice,  
“What...is the music...of life?”  
“Silence My Brother.” stated Kristianna, straight faced.  
“Welcome...home...” spoke the door.  
The door opened for her and she approached Astrid who was leaning against the wall of an entrance to another room with a set of stone stairs. She didn't have her hood up or her mask on anymore. She smiled at her approach and said,  
“Ah! At last...I hope you found the place all right.”  
“What happens now?” asked Kristianna.  
“Well...what happens now is you start your new life in the Dark Brotherhood. You're part of the Family, after all. This, as you can see, is our Sanctuary. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. So, get comfortable.” explained Astrid.  
“I am honored to be a part of your Family, Astrid...” said Kristianna, bowing her head slightly again.  
“Our Family, my dearest...our Family. Oh, one more thing...a welcome home present. The armor of the Dark Brotherhood. May it serve you well in all of your...endeavors.” spoke Astrid again, handing her the same armor she was wearing. Kristianna took it without hesitation. And changed into it in the other room. She approached her again and she spoke to her saying,  
“That armor suits you well, sister. Now...I'm arranging a contract for you but I need more time. Go see Nazir, the Redguard down there, and ask him about some work you can do. And be sure to introduce yourself to your new family members...they're all very eager to meet you. Soon, the Night Mother will arrive. And things around here are sure to get even more interesting.”   
Kristianna nodded and did as she was told. She walked down the stairs to where it seemed like all the rest of the assassins were gathered around talking and laughing while a little girl stood in the middle of them all. 

She was confused as to why there was a child here. But she heard the Argonian assassin say, gleefully,  
“Again! Again! Tell us the part when he tried to get you some candy!”  
“Okay, okay...hold on.” said the little girl, clearing her throat she continued, “'Oh, you're such a pretty little girl...would the sweetie, like a sweetie?' Oh, yes! Please kind, sir...my mama and papa left me here and now I'm all alone...I know a shortcut to the candy shop! Through this alley! 'Oh, yeah...very good, very good. My it's dark down here...oh, but you're so beautiful...such a lovely smile. Your teeth! No! Arghhhhhhh!'”  
They all laughed and they started to continue speaking. This time Nazir spoke,  
“What about you Festus? Anything about your last contract?”  
“Oh yes, please old man...regal us on your tales of wizardry...” spoke a gruff sounding Nord man, with long gray hair and a long beard to match.  
Everyone laughed again and the old man, Festus, said,  
“Hmph. Ah the young and stupid. Everyone depends on their swords and shields nowadays...but a well placed spell can work just as well. Now as for my contract...I came...this, close to turning that priest inside out. Damned messy...”  
Everyone laughed once again and a dark elf woman spoke saying,  
“What about your last contract, Arnbjorn? Something about a Kahjiit...merchant was it?”  
“Awe. A big doggy chasing a little kitty...how adorable!” spoke the little girl, sarcastically.   
Everyone again bust out laughing then the Nord man who turned out to be named Arnbjorn, spoke saying,  
“I'm not adorable. It isn't funny. And he wasn't a merchant...he was a Kahjiit monk...a master of the Whispering Fang style! But now he's dead...and I have a new loincloth.”   
More laughing came from everyone and then they all dispersed. Nazir approached Kristianna and said,  
“So you're the newest member of our dwindling, dysfunctional little Family. I've heard quite a bit about you.”  
“Astrid said you have some work for me?” asked Kristianna, eager to start murdering freely without the risk of angering Brynjolf or anyone else. As long as he didn't find out about her joining the group of killers.  
“Did she now? Well, it's true, I have a few here. I'm just saying it right now...these aren't exactly glorious assassinations...don't pay much neither. But I have 3 for you right now, just tell me when you're ready and we'll get started.” he explained.  
“I'm ready for the first set.” stated Kristianna.  
“Well then. Here you go. Your contracts are Ennodius Papius, an ex-miller, a beggar named Narfi, and Betild, a mine boss. Happy Hunting...” he said, handing her the information each contract, he continued, “Oh and another thing...these have no time limit, just do them as your able. The contracts aren't going anywhere.”  
She nodded, and gladly took the information on them all. She decided she wouldn't do this contracts right now and figured she should stop home and let Brynjolf know she was alright and not dead. He was probably worried sick right about now. She's been “missing” for almost a day now. 

She arrived back to Riften and the sun was setting by the time she got home. She had changed back into her Guild armor, putting her Brotherhood armor away in her knapsack that was slung around her shoulder. She was hoping Brynjolf was either out or in the Flagon...but he wasn't. He saw her enter and ran right over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders looking at her sternly and said,  
“Where the fuck have you been, lass?! I've been worried sick!”  
This was of course drawing the attention of everyone else in the Cistern. Even Reign. She rolled her eyes and said,  
“I had to get something done...”  
“What takes almost one whole day to complete, Kris?! I thought you were kidnapped or worse.” he said, voice raised but filled with concern.  
“Well, I'm fine. Now...can you please let go of me, Bryn?” she said, sounding irritated.  
He let go and let his arms drop to his sides. She smiled and said,  
“Thank you...now...I need a drink. So I'm gonna go and have a drink with the guys. Join us if you want to.”  
“Uh, no. I can't, wish I could. But...I have work to do of course. But go on ahead and enjoy yourself, maybe I'll join up later if I can.”   
He stepped aside, since he didn't want to fight with her about this. He said he would do better and he has been doing much better with that for the past few months. They've been trying to refrain from fighting than fucking each other right after. They still had sex, just not as much as they used to when they fought every day and night. He also had stopped accusing her of cheating on him all the time as well. She gave him a small smile and kissed him softly on his lips. She said,  
“Don't work too hard, Bryn.”  
“I always do though, lass.” he stated, smiling.  
She rolled her eyes smiling and went over to Thrynn, Cynric and Reign inviting them to join her in the Flagon which they all gladly accepted. They all followed close behind her. Brynjolf balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth making his jaw clench because he still got jealous easily. But he shook his head and cleared his throat walking over to the desk again.

Kristianna, Reign, Thrynn and Cynric all sat at the smaller table nearby the shallow pool in the Flagon. They all bought themselves some Black-Briar Mead and shared stories of jobs they've done. Even shared some pretty weird sexual stories of themselves with some person from the past before the Guild. Thrynn was sharing one right now from when he was still a bandit. He spoke about it so lightly and carefree like he didn't care who knew about it. He described it saying,  
“Alright, alright. I got one. So, you all know I used to be a bandit before here right?”   
Everyone nodded and he continued saying,  
“Well, there was this one chick in the clan, she was new to the clan...had a thing for me alright? So, she comes up to me while I'm sharpening my blade, and says 'Um...hello.' I say hello back, you know since I didn't wanna be rude to her. I was a bit weirded out since she was newer and I didn't know her all that well...plus she really wasn't bandit material. She was delicate looking, young, petite. A Breton girl. So she keeps talking to me, and I talk back. This girl asks me to show her around the whole goddamn camp we were at in the Pale...I reluctantly accepted and showed her around. Once we get into an isolated area...this bitch pins me up against the wall, right? I'm a little surprised at her actions, and I don't try and hit her, because I don't believe in that shit. She says in this sultry toned voice 'I finally have you right where I wanted you ever since I saw you...' I laughed all nervously and tried to get out of her grasp...I mean I barely knew this bitch, and here she was coming onto me like we knew one another forever. I got out of her grasp and told her I wasn't interested since I barely knew her. She gets so pissed off and just started yelling at me saying how us men were all the same and how all we want is sex but when a woman comes on to us we back off and say we don't want none from them. She threw anything nearby at me, even a fucking wooden chair. This bitch was psychotic! I mean super psychotic! I got out of that line of fire, and she chased me with a goddamn steel dagger in her hand and since she was trying to attack me I had to kill her...I mean I needed to defend myself right? Just glad I ended it before she forced me to sleep with her...that would have been bad.”  
Everyone laughed at his story even he did. Kristianna went on to share one of hers which made all 3 men very focused on her since she was a woman they were all interested in, they wanted to know what she was into and all that. She spoke about it saying,  
“I got a good one for you all. So, this guy back in Cyrodiil, he was an Imperial of course, not bad looking at all. He was after me for so long, I finally said yes about going out with him, alright? So we go out later that night, around 8 pm. He takes me to the Inn, and I was 16 at this time mind you. This guy was 20 years old, okay? He starts buying us drinks. A lot of Cyrodilic Brandy. That shit is the best alcohol I've ever had the pleasure of drinking...but anyways. He buys us all these drinks, I eat some food he buys for us. I get flat out drunk as fuck, and this guy thinks he's slick, he gets this smile on his face, and starts putting on the nice guy act saying 'come on let's get you to a room so you can rest.' He pays the Innkeeper for the room and takes me into it. I'm just drunk out of my mind right now and this guy lays me down on the bed, starts undressing me right? I look at him with a weird look and ask, slurring my words, what he was doing. He said 'it'll be more comfortable for you with no clothes on...' I just laughed and agreed to that. He finishes undressing me and he starts undressing. I realize that this guy wanted to get in my pants after putting a few drinks in me, but to his surprise, I helped him undress fully and pulled him on top of me. We have a nice drunken night of sex, he takes my purity...since I was a virgin. But after we had our little tumble in the sheets, he asks, 'so...are we a thing now?' while I'm getting redressed. I turn and glance at him over my shoulder and just bust out laughing and say he wishes we were a thing now and only in his dreams would I ever want to have a relationship with a pathetic man like him. Needing to make a girl drunk first before he had a chance to fuck her is just pathetic and a joke. So I left him there with the most priceless look on his face ever! I laughed all the way home after that.”   
The guys laughed at her story and they continued buying more mead and talking amongst themselves having a very good time together.

Brynjolf was hard at work of course. There was no one else in the Cistern, everyone was drinking their coin away at the Flagon currently. He was looking for specific plans for one of the more bigger heists for later on to get this Guild back on it's feet more. They were pretty well off right now, but still needed more coin. The plans were no where to be found. He sighed and decided to go and look for the papers in Kristianna and his room. He looked everywhere, the last place to look was underneath the bed. The papers were there but he also noticed a locked chest underneath there as well. He furrowed his brows and dragged the medium sized chest out from under the bed. He investigated it and saw that it was locked up tight with a very difficult lock to open. He looked for a key anywhere but there was none, so he picked it open. The pick broke his first attempt, and he kept going until he finally opened it up. He lost at most 23 lockpicks trying to open it. Lockpicking was not his strong point. He opened the lid to the chest, and was in shock seeing a bunch of skooma bottles that were still filled, and a pipe, with some matches. He gasped, and started to become really angry now. Kristianna was doing skooma, and he was not happy about it. He slammed the chest shut and stormed out of the room into the Flagon.

He got to the Flagon and stood in the doorway of the bar and roared,  
“KRISTIANNA!”  
Everyone flinched at his tone, and everyone turned to look at him wide-eyed. Kristianna was a little drunk but she wasn't blindly drunk. She was also in shock with the tone he was using. He rushed over to where she was sitting and continued, with a stern and angry look on his face,  
“You want to explain to me why the fuck there was a locked chest FULL of skooma?! Along with a pipe and matches?!”  
Everyone gasped and started murmuring amongst themselves. She had a look of pure embarrassment on her face. She was unable to speak. He snapped again,  
“Don't just sit there and say nothing, Kris! Why do you have that gods forsaken drug in YOUR possession?! Answer me, now!”  
She flinched again and became angry herself. She stood up and looked around at everyone who was now staring at her with disbelief. All except Thrynn, Reign and Cynric. They were just glaring at Brynjolf. Thrynn understood the struggle of getting away from skooma, he was an addict in the past. Reign and Cynric never tried it but they just didn't like the way he was speaking to Kristianna right now. She was embarrassed because she didn't want ANYONE to find out, now everyone knew that she was a junkie. She thought they all hated her now, but they didn't they were just surprised since she didn't really act like an addict or look like one. She got right in his face and glared up at him and yelled,  
“You know what?! You can go fuck yourself! How dare you confront me about this in front of EVERYONE?! I hope you're fucking proud of yourself, Bryn! You just managed to embarrassed me and expose my addiction to the only people I consider family! Now, everyone knows I'm a goddamn, disgusting junkie bitch! Fuck you, Bryn! Just fuck you!”   
She ran out of the Flagon crying, making sure no one noticed her tears. She didn't like crying in front of everyone. But her voice broke on her last sentence. Brynjolf yelled after her, feeling like shit,  
“Kris, wait! I--”  
Everyone was now glaring at him. They were all on Kristianna's side right now. He did not have to confront her about such a subject in front of everyone. The ones who were most angered were Reign, Thrynn and Cynric. Reign was just glaring at him and so were the other two. Thrynn spoke, sounding angry,  
“Great fucking job, Brynjolf...you made her upset. Nice going there.”  
“You better fucking apologize to her...that was way out of line even for an argument triggered by you.” spoke Reign, very angry at him.  
“Well?! Go and apologize to her you dick!” shouted Cynric, since Brynjolf was still just standing there. Vex even stepped in and said,  
“Don't just stand there looking like a fucking idiot! Go and fix this shit! You upset her, YOU need to make it right!”   
He sighed and apologized to everyone out there. Reign spoke again, still angry,  
“Don't fucking apologize to us! Go and apologize to her, asshole!”   
Brynjolf put his head down, and sighed again. He then headed for the Cistern since he knew that's where she ran off to.

He heard crying coming from their room as he entered the Cistern. He sighed again and headed for their room. He was still angry with her about her using skooma but now everyone made him feel horrible. He even agreed that he was too out of line with that. He entered their room and he said, softly,  
“Lass...?”  
“Get the fuck out of here, Brynjolf! Leave me the hell alone!” she shouted, tears falling from her eyes.  
He sighed and entered the room anyways. He said,  
“Can we please talk?”  
“Why the fuck do you want to talk to a junkie like me?! I'm pretty sure the great Brynjolf is angry that his 'lover' is a drug addict! What is there to talk about?! Huh?!” she shouted, angry tears falling from her eyes now.   
“I wanted to apologize...I was way out of line...I shouldn't have confronted you about that in front of everyone. It's just...I was so angry and...I lost it...and wasn't thinking clearly enough.” he explained.  
“You're sorry?! You're sorry?! That's not good enough, Brynjolf! You went too far this time! I'm not staying with someone who doesn't give a shit about another person's feelings just because they're angry at them...I'm fucking done. I'm fucking done with us. And I'm definitely fucking done with you.” she said, sounding very upset and angry at him.  
Brynjolf was speechless. He actually felt a pain in his chest after she said those words to him. He finally spoke after awhile and said, upset,  
“What are you saying, Kris...?”  
“I'm saying...it's over between us. I'm done.” she said, no longer crying but her face was still wet from them.  
“No, please...no. Not like this...” he said, sounding even more upset.  
She let out a small, humorless laugh and said,  
“Now, you're upset? After you just humiliated me in front of everyone here? No, Brynjolf...it's true. I'm ending it between us. But...I wish you nothing but the best in life. Live your life without me in it...it'll be much better for you.”  
“Kris...please...don't leave me.” he said, with the saddest look on his face.  
“Brynjolf...just stop. I'm done. I'm not changing my mind. You hurt me very badly this time. I don't think I'll ever forgive you for it either. But...hopefully in time I will forgive and forget. But now...I know I'm making this a final decision. Find another woman better than me...I'm sure you will too. I'm going to be very bitter about this...so if I decide to stay with the Guild, I'm not going to treat you any differently from anyone else. You'll just be my Guildmaster and nothing more than that.” she said, no emotion in her tone.  
She started to gather her things and put them in her skooma chest. Brushing past Brynjolf on the way out of his room. She shut the door behind her and Brynjolf just stood there, motionless. He couldn't believe she was gone. But after awhile of standing there, he snapped out of it and cleared his throat and got ready for bed. He was going to get through this break up without any feelings of sadness or anger towards himself. He needed to for the sake of the Guild. 

She didn't know where to stay so she found an empty spare bed to sleep in. She put her skooma chest under the bed, and the little bit of things she had kept in that room for 5 months was put into the end table near her new bed. She sat down on the side of it and put her head in her hands, and just sat there. She was too embarrassed to go back to the Flagon, so she just sat there in her half-drunken state. After awhile of sitting there self-loathing...she heard someone approaching her. She looked up to see Reign standing there, giving her a small apologetic smile. He gestured if he could sit down next to her and she nodded her head slowly. She scooted over a little bit and let him sit. He sat down, with his legs slightly spread apart, and his elbows resting on his thighs while his hands hung freely. He said, in a soft tone,  
“You okay, Krissy?”  
“Hm? Oh...yeah. Completely...” she said, trying to hide that she wasn't okay at all.  
“Krissy...I know you're lying. I can tell. What's up? C'mon you know you can talk to me. And also, no one hates you just because you do skooma. They all hate that asshole of a boyfriend you have.” he said, smiling.  
“He's not my boyfriend, anymore...” she mumbled.  
“What was that?” he asked.  
“I said...he's not my boyfriend anymore. We're done.” she said, a little louder this time.  
Reign was internally screaming with glee right now but he didn't let it show and said,  
“Oh...I'm sorry to hear that.”  
“No you aren't, Reign...I know you're probably the happiest man in the world right now hearing that I'm single now.” she said, laughing afterwords.  
“Damn...I've been caught.” he said, trying to sound like he was surprised that she knew how he really felt and laughed.  
“Listen, Reign...thank you. For everything. Treating me fairly and not trying to fight with me about anything. You've been a very good friend to me these past 5 months. And I don't get all sentimental with anyone really...so be thankful I am being that way with you.” she said, chuckling after.  
“No need for thanks. I was glad to be one of the ones to make you laugh and make you feel better when you were down. And believe me I am thankful for your sentimental feelings of me.” he said, smiling.  
“You just make me feel happy, you know? Not a lot of people can do that...not even Brynjolf did really. Only when we had mind-blowing sex and I felt happy afterwords.” she explained.  
That made Reign smile. He was glad he made her happier than Brynjolf ever did. The only good thing Brynjolf gave her was great sex, not great happiness in life. He handed her another two bottles of Black-Briar mead and said,  
“I got another round while you were back here. My treat. And I'm sure you could use it right now.”  
“Oh yes...I really can. Thank you.” she said, smiling slightly.  
He nodded once and he also had two bottles of Black-Briar mead as well. They sat there for awhile and talked to one another. Laughing amongst themselves and he was making her feel better with every conversation they had. 

They drank their two bottles and both were pretty sloshed by now. Like to the point of slurring some of their words and not seeing straight at times. Kristianna actually got caught up in their conversation they were having currently and she started to lean in closer, and Reign's eyes widened but he didn't try to stop her. She got less than an inch away from his lips, and whispered,  
“I feel a connection...with you...”  
“You...do?” he asked, anxiously awaiting her to close the gap.  
“Yeah...I can't explain it though...” she stated.  
“I've always felt a connection with you. Ever since we met when you first got here...I never could explain it either.” he said.  
She smiled slightly and she closed the gap in between their lips. Reign eagerly kissed her back, he's been waiting 5 months for this to happen and now it was finally happening. She crawled into his lap, straddling his waist deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her there. She pulled away and put her forehead against his and he said,  
“Krissy...do you really think we should be doing this? Especially right after you broke up with Brynjolf?”  
He was internally kicking himself for asking that. He was thinking to himself, “What the fuck are you saying?? Let this happen! You've been waiting 5 months for this with her! LET.IT.FUCKING.HAPPEN.MAN!”  
She sighed at the mentioning of Brynjolf, it was a slightly irritated sigh too, and said,  
“Don't talk about him. I don't want to think about him. My mind is set on you, Reign...that 'relationship' with Brynjolf wasn't really even love...it was just fighting and really rough, makeup sex afterwords. I mean...we said we loved one another but I feel like it wasn't true for us at all. Just...let me continue with this. You're the first man I've ever felt a real connection with...”  
“R-Really?” stuttered Reign, half-smiling.  
“Yes. Now...please...I want this to happen.” she stated, and started to kiss his jawline and neck.  
He closed his eyes at the feeling and moaned quietly. She smirked against his skin and continued to kiss his neck. He was holding back from just laying her down, ripping her Guild armor off and fucking her like never before right there on her new bed. He held back to the best of his abilities and said,  
“K-Krissy, u-um...maybe we shouldn't...” she bit his neck mid-sentence making him gasp and moan and continued, “...do this right here?” she was ignoring what he was saying and continued to kiss and bite his neck, and kiss his jawline. He groaned in pleasure again and continued saying, “...ah, shit...how do you find my weaknesses so easily...?”  
She chuckled sounding sultry and said,  
“I know these are some of the most pleasurable spots for a man to be kissed and bit from experience...that's how...”  
He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to face him. He kissed her very urgently, she knew she turned him on already, so she smirked under his lips and kissed him back the same way. Right now, Reign could care less if anyone walked in and saw this happening. But he did hope that Brynjolf did. He wanted to show him that she was no longer his, and wanted to rub it in his face. But...no one even noticed the two making out over in this corner. She chose a pretty isolated corner, so not a lot of people noticed as they walked in. He may be Dragonborn but this woman straddling his hips right now, just made him weak and more vulnerable. She wasn't just doing this for revenge on Brynjolf either...strange enough for her, she was doing this because she's been wanting to do this for awhile now with him. She actually felt like she really did love him. She just couldn't explain it. 

She started to pull on his Guild curaiss and he pulled away smirking as he glanced down at her yanking on his armor, loosening the belts on it. He did the same with hers. This was really about to happen. Reign's dream woman was coming on to him and they were about to sleep together. He didn't think it would happen this soon though. He thought it was going to be a year or more before it happened, not only an hour or so after she broke it off with him. She finally managed to get his curaiss open, and took in his sexy body. It was nicely toned, he was much more muscular than Brynjolf, and he was covered in scars as well. More scars than Brynjolf that is. She admired his form while biting her lower lip, and traced some of his scars with her finger. He moaned quietly with his eyes closed as she caressed him softly. She finished opening up her curaiss, and he watched her intently. See her undressing as she was straddling his waist, made him become more aroused. She felt his growing erection underneath her and she gasped when she felt it. He felt bigger than Brynjolf too. She completely removed her curaiss and he removed his as well. They threw them aside and this time Reign leaned forward and started to attack her neck with his lips. Making her moan a little loudly, but everyone was passed out drunk so it wouldn't be heard by anyone. He pulled away and admired her half-naked form in front of him. He leaned forward again but this time started to kiss her chest, or at least what was bare to him. She was wearing a bra after all. She had her arms around his neck, and was leaning her head back as he kissed her there.

She went for her ties on the bra, which made Reign pull away, peaking his interest. She saw his eyes clouded over with desire for her, and hers were the same way for him. She slowly, teasingly untied her bra, Reign watched with complete focus. She undid them fully, and threw it aside, he moaned at her now almost naked form in front of him, and was taken over by lust for her and ended up surprising her by quickly, and a little roughly laying her down onto the bed completely. She giggled at his actions and he smirked. He started to undo her belt on her Guild pants, and she allowed him to keep going with it. She lifted her hips a little bit to help him take them off. He licked his lips seeing her laying below him. She giggled again and she went for his Guild pants next. He was straddling her waist now, as she was undoing his belt. Once it was fully undone, he got off of her to finish removing his pants. He was now only in his underwear. She licked her lips this time, beholding his form in her eyes. He was definitely bigger than Brynjolf...in every way. She got up off the bed and grabbed a hold of his wrists and pulled him over to the bed, laying him down on it this time. She removed his underwear, releasing his erect member. She gasped at the sight of it, and said,  
“Well then...I see that you've beaten that asshole's size...in every way. I'll enjoy hearing you moan as I pleasure you, Reign...”  
With that she positioned herself in between his legs, and put both her hands on his thighs and pushed them apart more. Making him grunt at the feeling, and she leaned down and started to lick his shaft. He gasped and moaned at that, and then after a few more licks she took him into her mouth, bobbing her head vigorously. He gritted his teeth to stifle to moans she was causing to happen. She stopped and pulled him out and said,  
“Don't hold back those sweet moans, baby...I want to hear them. Besides...everyone is passed out drunk and won't be awake till tomorrow morning...so don't hold back.”   
He smirked at her words, and she smirked back taking him back into her mouth bobbing her head with the same exact speed as before. He was moaning loudly now. He moaned out,   
“Oh...fuck...oh, fuck...”  
She knew he was getting closer now, she pulled him out of her mouth and started to pump him in her hand while licking his shaft at the same time. He was letting out stifled moans, since he was biting her pillow now. He knew if he didn't stifle them it could wake people up: drunk or not. She took him back into her mouth and he moaned out,  
“O-Oh...god...Kr-Krissy...I-I...I'm...c-close...”  
She just kept going, and he was gripping the fur sheets beneath him. He let out another loud moan, that sounded louder than before, and she pulled him out again. Pumping him again, and he released all over her hand and on himself. She smirked and raised her eyebrows. She found a cloth to clean herself off and to clean him off. He was still laying there panting, but she knew they both wanted more than what they just did. So guess what she does? She straddled his waist again, and he gladly accepted her presence on top of him. He could admire her body more this way. She flipped her hair flirtatiously over her shoulder, and slowly leaned down to kiss his lips again, not caring that she had just given him a blow job. He kissed her back, both were very eagerly kissing one another. 

She pulled away and put her mouth at his ear and whispered,  
“I want you to fuck me, Reign...show me how amazing you are in bed...”  
That made him let out a shaky, aroused breath. With those words, he sat up and quickly changed their positions, she was now underneath him again, but he flipped her onto her stomach next and separated her legs partially, he positioned himself near her entrance, and with his hands he pinned hers to the bed beneath them, but had their fingers entwined with one another's, something Brynjolf never did with her. She moaned feeling his presence so close to her throbbing entrance. He lowered himself a little to where it looked like he was about to lay down on his stomach, but with her beneath him. He flipped his hair to the side again, and put his mouth near her ear and whispered, seductively,  
“I hope you're ready for me...”  
“Oh...I am so ready for you. Please...don't make me wait any longer...fuck me, Reign...make me yours...” she said, tone filled with arousal.  
He smirked at those words and he entered her nice and slow. Making her let out a drawn out moan, with her eyes closed. He groaned at the feeling this position was giving him, and without any hesitation he quickened his pace, being a little rough with her. But she loved rough sex, and especially when there was no argument that happened before this, it was just led on by a conversation. A normal, casual conversation. Reign loved the rougher sides of sex too, but only with the fucking part, none of that Dom/Sub stuff that Brynjolf had done with her. He did like pinning wrists down, and above heads and he liked spanking, hair pulling and clawing too. But, no whips or chains. 

After being in that position for awhile, Reign switched it yet again. He was in a sitting position and he had put her in a straddling position around his waist. He had his hands on her back, one was on her lower back the other was cradling the back of her neck. He pulled her hair slightly making her head lean back and getting a moan from her, and he entered her again this time pretty roughly. She gasped at the feeling. As he took her again, he buried his face in the nape of her neck, and kissed it. After a few minutes he kissed his way up her jawline and to her lips again. She really enjoyed this type of sex, there was a lot of passion involved, and a lot of kissing. Both things that were never really included with Brynjolf's sex he gave her. He felt close again, and so did she. She felt it in her stomach. That familiar pressure was rising again. He also felt that pressure, a very familiar feeling indeed. They were both still kissing one another and were moaning into the kiss. He pulled away again and buried his face back into the nape of her neck, moaning against her skin, and she was moaning loudly with her eyes closed. Her head was leaning back and she was clawing his back, which just made the feeling of being close to releasing even more closer for him.

They both reached their climax, and both let out moans that were probably loud enough to scare skeevers in the sewers that were farther away from here. But still not loud enough to wake up their fellow drunken thieves. He released inside her and thrust a few more times to finish it up all the way and after that pulled out of her. She was still in his lap, and both were panting heavily. Both were damp with sweat and he leaned his forehead against hers and she said, sounding dazed,  
“Holy, shit, Reign...who knew you were so good in bed...and so big?”   
She said the last bit a little suggestively, and he chuckled, smirking saying,  
“Well...I only live to please. Glad to see I succeeded.”  
She leaned in to kiss him again, and it was a nice and slow kiss too. He kissed back and after about a minute or two he pulled away and closed his eyes while he leaned his forehead against hers and said,  
“Will you please be my girl, Krissy?”  
She smiled and said,  
“Of course I will be...but I have a lot of baggage that comes with me...as you found out with Brynjolf's loud fucking mouth...”  
“Hey...I don't care about the baggage you come with. I can handle it. I'll help you through it. I promise, Krissy. I will definitely make your life better. And if you want to I can even try and help you quit the skooma, if that's what you want me to do. I will do anything for you. I'm not Brynjolf, I will actually care about your happiness and feelings, and make sure they are my first priority in life. You will always come first.” he explained.  
She was speechless. She's never had a man care about her like this before. Or say such beautiful words to her. She actually teared up. She didn't think she would ever hear any man say anything like he just told her. Even Brynjolf didn't say those things to her. She felt like this relationship would last much longer than hers did with Brynjolf...but things are bound not to be super perfect right? Only time with tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I know, Kristianna kind of got over Brynjolf very quickly...but hey, she's meant to be with Reign for the rest of her life anyways, right??


	15. The Day After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Th day after Brynjolf and Kristianna's relationship ended...

Brynjolf woke up the next morning, and looked at the empty space next to him. He sighed to himself, and ran his hand over his face and then just dropped it onto the mattress beneath him. He was pissed at himself more than anything, but he was hoping he could make things right with her again, but he had to keep telling himself that she would never forgive him...at least not right now and this soon. He still had no clue that she had slept with Reign last night. Surprisingly, he didn't hear their moans and screams of pleasure last night even though he was completely sober and they were being pretty loud. He got up and got dressed in his usual Guildmaster armor, and exited his room to start his day a little early.

He walked right over to his desk, and still didn't notice Reign and Kristianna wrapped in one another's arms on the bed she chose to sleep in. Her bed was pretty secluded, and it was behind a wall, near where the entrance of the training room was. They were still bare naked and underneath the fur blankets. He started to work on what he wanted to work on the previous night before he confronted Kristianna about her skooma addiction and...she broke up with him. He still felt horrible about what he did, but he knew he needed to get over it so he could focus on his work. So he cleared his head of any thoughts of her, and acted like everything was normal. He admits that their relationship really wasn't a relationship but he still cared about her. It may not have really been true love, but there was something between them. After awhile of attempting to work, he gave up since he couldn't bring himself to focus since she popped back into his mind. He sighed in annoyance and decided to go to the practice room to blow off some steam on the punching back that was recently put into there. He walked over there rather quickly, and to his misfortune...he saw it. He saw them naked in bed together, wrapped in one another's arms. He became very jealous, and angered. How could she have gotten over him so easily?! He just growled angrily, and proceeded to the practice room. 

He went right over to the punching bag, and took his curaiss off and gloves off, folding up the curaiss, setting the gloves on top on the curaiss and putting them on the small, round table nearby it. He went back over to the punching bag, and started to furiously punch it. Grunting with every hit, and a look of jealousy and anger on his face. He just kept hitting it, and hitting it. He didn't limit himself, he just went crazy and started to let out all the feelings of anger, jealousy and sadness he felt. He really did care about her, but she obviously was serious about saying she was done with him. He just didn't want her to be over him so quickly. He was more angry with himself more than he was with her. But, him seeing her naked in bed with Reign just made him pissed off beyond belief. It made him know that she was no longer his girl, and she was definitely over him and made his accusations of her cheating more prominent in his mind. A woman couldn't get over her ex that quickly and sleep with another man so soon after breaking it off with them unless she was cheating on her ex with that man or she just never really loved him to begin with. But, she never cheated on him, she just had a connection with Reign for some reason, and it caused them to end up sleeping together. She just felt like she could really spend her life with him and Reign felt the same way with her.

Brynjolf got lost in his thoughts of anger and jealousy as he punched the bag he didn't realize his knuckles had busted open and that he was bleeding pretty badly. He snapped out of his thoughts, and saw the fresh blood on the punching bag, and sighed in irritation and ran over to the cupboard that held medical bandages and wraps. He sat down against the wall, and wrapped his hands up. He sat there for awhile with his left leg outstretched in front of him, and the other was closer to himself with his knee bent slightly, and he put his elbow on his knee and let his hand just dangle there, while his other hand rested on his left thigh. He was breathing a little heavily, and was sweating. He must have really been punching that bag with everything he had in him. It tired him out. He leaned his head back against the stone wall and closed his eyes, as he was panting. He heard someone else enter the practice room, and it was Thrynn saying,  
“Brynjolf? You're in here? This early?”  
Brynjolf just opened his eyes back up and said,  
“Yeah...I've been in here for quite some time now.”  
“You...alright there?” Thrynn asked, actually sounding concerned and not bitter like the previous night.  
“I'm fan-fucking-tastic, lad. Completely fine.” Brynjolf responded, sarcasm strong in his tone.  
“Oh...I take it you saw--” Thrynn started but was cut off by him.  
“Reign and Kristianna in bed together? Yeah. Great goddamn site to see just a mere one day after we broke up. I guess she really never loved me.” Brynjolf said, anger and bitterness in his tone.  
“Yikes...uh, I can come back here later if you need more time in here.” stated Thrynn, trying to avoid being yelled at by Brynjolf. He was a nightmare when he was mad.  
“No, you don't have to go just because I'm in here. Sorry, lad. I guess I'm pretty bitter about this whole break up. Nothing against you at all...” responded Brynjolf.  
“Okay, Bryn...talk to me. Just let it all out. I'll let you vent if you need to. I'm a good listener. C'mon. Let me hear it.” said Thrynn, walking over closer to where he was sitting on the ground.  
“Do you really want me to vent to you, Thrynn? It may get pretty loud and angry. And plus I thought you fucking hated my guts now.” stated Brynjolf.  
“C'mon. I'll listen. And no, I don't hate your guts. I was drunk last night, and plus I care about Kristi, too. Just like you do. I don't hate you, man. Never really could hate you. Alright, vent away.” Thrynn responded.  
That made Brynjolf smile slightly and he started to vent to him,  
“The past 5 months with her, were some of the best ones I've had in a long time. But...it was mostly fighting, getting turned on by the fight and then us fucking like animals afterwords. It was a never-ending cycle with us. I always thought she was cheating with you or Cynric. I never thought she would cheat with Reign. But now...I feel like she was cheating on me with him. How the fuck could she get over me so fast?? She had to of been cheating with Reign behind my back for the 5 months we were together. There's no other way I can put it! But...I don't feel angry because I saw her in bed with Reign...I feel angry more at myself than anything. If I haven't confronted her about the skooma...she would still be with me. I ruined it for us. I made her hate me and not want to be with me anymore. She was one of the best women I had the pleasure of calling mine. And I fucked it up. I still feel jealousy clawing at my brain thinking of seeing her with Reign this morning though. I know she doesn't want to be with me anymore, why do I feel this way?? Our relationship really wasn't love at all. It was dysfunctional, and full of great sex...not full happiness or anything like that. So...I don't know why I feel the way I do about this whole situation.”  
Thrynn listened the whole time, and actually felt bad for Brynjolf now. He sighed and walked over to the wall he was sitting against and crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder onto the wall, crossing his ankles, and said, to Brynjolf,  
“You love her, Bryn. That's why you feel that way. You grew attached to her, and fell in love. I know it was just lust when you two started out together we all knew that. But, maybe after awhile you fell in love with her, and she fell in love too but you confronting her like that with the skooma...just made all that love she had for you disappear, and she left you. You hurt her...really bad. I never seen or heard Kristi cry, ever. Until last night. Listen to me, man. You need to let her go. If you don't, you're just going to drive yourself insane with it. And that ain't good for ya, Bryn. You're our Guildmaster, we can't lose another one to anything. We can't afford it, and plus really none of us are ready to take on that position just yet. And also, that thing about Kristi cheating on you with Reign behind your back...it never happened. She never cheated on you with anyone. Believe me, we always saw her leaving, but it wasn't with Reign or anyone, she left by herself all the time. She was loyal to you, man. Very loyal. Well, minus her drunken kisses she gave me and Cynric. But that was when she was drunk. She didn't know what she was doing, and she never once slept with either one of us. I'll be honest with you, we all wanted a piece of her, but she never once was disloyal to you.”   
Brynjolf was quiet for awhile, and then sighed putting his head in his hands and said,  
“And I accused her of cheating all the time...I feel like a huge asshole now...”  
“Well...you kind of were one to her. Speaking of cheating...she accused you all the time too. So...did you ever cheat on her?” said Thrynn.  
He sighed again and went on to explain himself,   
“Yeah...I did once. I felt like shit afterwords. It was after she and I had another one of our huge arguments, that didn't end like they usually did. I went to the Bee and the Barb, I was reluctantly served there. I know Talen-Jei and Keerava hate my guts...but they liked the coin I kept giving them so they let me keep drinking my coin away and stay there. A woman that wasn't from here came into the tavern, I was pretty much drunk out of my mind at this point, she sat down next to me, she wasn't an ugly lass at all. She was an Imperial girl, very beautiful. Dark brown hair, green eyes, wore a lot of make up. She wore a tavern wench dress, very revealing if I may add. She was a harlot...a lass who gets paid for sex. She also worshipped Dibella, since she had her amulet around her neck. I don't know what I was thinking...but she started to flirt with me, and I flirted back like an idiot. Alcohol makes me stupid...I think all of us can say that. She got a couple drinks in her, I was already drunk...next thing I knew, we rented a room there...and...we slept together. I woke up the next morning with her laying next to me, both of us were completely unclothed...I had a splitting headache, and she woke up wanting her pay for the night, I gave it to her. I told her to never come back here...how I was angry at her for making me cheat on Kris. But...the blame was on me the most. I just needed to take it out on someone...she just took her 300 septims, and left town. I still hate myself for cheating on her with a goddamn harlot of all people...”  
Thrynn was very quiet at this point, and he sighed putting his head down and then lifted it back up to look at him again and said,  
“So...you were disloyal to her then?”  
“Yeah...I wouldn't blame you if you hate me now. I hate myself too...” Brynjolf, stated.  
“Look...I'll admit hearing that from you pissed me off a little bit...because of how loyal she was to you, but you were drunk, Bryn. You weren't thinking clearly. I can't hate ya for that.” stated Thrynn.  
“I still cheated on her though...there's nothing that I can do to take that night back. I regret it immensely. I never told her or anyone else either...I wish I did tell her...you're the first one I told.” responded Brynjolf.  
“At least you told me. But, I won't say anything about it to anyone, I promise. I don't like drama, I definitely would never start it. Well, I guess I'll let you get back to beating the shit out of that punching bag.” said Thrynn, chuckling afterwords.  
Brynjolf laughed too and said,  
“Nah, I don't think I need it anymore. Talking to you about it made me feel better. I guess not always actions are better than words. Thank you for listening to me complain, lad. It helped a lot.”  
“Anytime, man. Glad I could help out.” answered Thrynn.  
Thrynn helped Brynjolf up off the ground, and He redressed back into his curaiss and gloves. His knuckles were still bandaged up, since he was bleeding pretty badly still. He was reluctant about walking out of the practice room because of Kristianna and Reign. But they were already awake and redressed. 

He left the room and saw the bed was empty, but he saw them over by the secret exit, she was against the wall, and Reign had one of his arms on the wall behind her, and they were flirting and kissing. Brynjolf just tried to ignore their PDA, and tried to move on from her. But he knew it would take awhile. He knew he hurt her badly, and knew she would probably never forgive him, but he still wished her the best in life, and wished both her and Reign the best in their new relationship with one another. Even if he didn't like the fact that they were together so soon after they had just broken up. But he would learn to get over her over time, and move on being Guildmaster and keeping this lot of thieves in line.


	16. Time To Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristianna decides this life with the Guild is not cutting it for her anymore...so she leaves that life behind her looking forward to a future with the Dark Brotherhood...

It's been about a week since Kristianna broke it off with Brynjolf, but her relationship with Reign was still going strong even though it's only been a week since they got together. She avoided having to speak with Brynjolf as much as she could manage but sometimes she had to talk to him, and it was always awkward between the two. She decided it was time to leave the life with the Guild behind her and continue on living life with the Brotherhood. They were summoning her a lot lately wondering where she was, and when she would be returning. Plus, she liked killing more than stealing anyways. She figured it was time to say her goodbyes to everyone...including Brynjolf. She knew it was going to be awkward, but she felt since he was her Guildmaster and ex-lover he had a right to know she was leaving just like anyone else here. She wasn't going to tell any of them the reason she was leaving though, well except Reign of course, but she just said she wanted to move on from here to everyone else. 

She said her goodbyes to everyone and now it was time for her to say goodbye to Brynjolf. She didn't know how this was going to all play out either. She slowly approached his quarters and hesitantly knocked on the door. Not even 5 minutes after she knocked he opened the door and he had a surprised look on his face. He cleared his throat and simply stated,  
“Kristianna...”  
She also cleared her throat and said,  
“Hello, Brynjolf. I just thought it was fair of you to know that I will no longer be a part of this Guild. I'm leaving.”   
He was upset but hid it well, and said,  
“What? You're...leaving?”  
“Yep...should make your life better and happier without the junkie bitch here, huh?” she said, venom in her voice.  
He flinched at the hostility in her voice toward him. She continued speaking and said,  
“Well, it's time for me to go. Goodbye, Brynjolf.”  
Just as she was about to walk away he gently grabbed a hold of her arm and she sharply turned her head around to look at him with a glare that could probably kill a man if possible and said, low and threatening,  
“Let.Go.Of.Me”  
He said nothing just pulled her to him, and she tried to break free, but after awhile she just stopped struggling and he closed the door behind her as he pulled her into the room. She said,   
“Brynjolf. No. We aren't doing this. I'm with Reign now!”  
He again said nothing again, pushing her back to the door, trapping her there with an arm on each side of her. She was very nervous right now...a part of her wanted this but another part didn't. He leaned down closer to her face, making their lips less than an inch apart. He whispered,   
“I don't want you to leave, lass...I want you to stay. I can't bear the thought of being away from you. I couldn't handle when you broke up with me...and now you saying that you're leaving makes my heart ache even more.”  
She didn't know what to say at all. She lowered her head, and closed her eyes. She didn't want this to happen...she wasn't the type to cheat on a man she was with. She resisted and resisted and she finally lifted her hands and put them on his chest and pushed him away from her. Not hard or rudely, she did it slowly with her head still lowered. He just had a look of sadness and disappointment as she did it on his face. She lifted her head again and said, straight faced and a little angry,  
“I'm not fucking falling for it, Brynjolf. So stop trying to get me to cheat on him. It isn't going to work. Now...can I fucking leave?”  
He just put his head down and backed off. She opened the door to leave and he spoke again,  
“I saw you and him in bed together the morning after we broke up, Kristianna. Want to explain that to me?”  
She was frozen in place and said, back still turned to him,  
“What is there to explain?”  
“How about...how the fuck you got over me so damn fast? Or why you were with Reign?” he said, anger rising in his tone.  
“I shouldn't have to fucking explain it to you! It's not like I cheated on you with him. We were broken up!” she said, snapping her head around to glare at him again. He didn't say anything and then she spoke again, this time very straight faced,  
“How about explaining to me why you didn't tell me about that goddamn whore you fucked that one night at the tavern when we WERE still together?! The one night we fought and it didn't end the way they usually did?!”   
His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape and he was stumbling over words. He couldn't find the words to say to her, but finally he stuttered,  
“H-How did you--?”  
“How did I find out?? I heard you and Thrynn talking in the practice room. I woke up and was on my way over there after I got dressed. That's when I fucking heard that you cheated on me...when I was NOTHING but LOYAL to you...you fucking bastard!” she explained, angry.  
He lowered his head and said,  
“I'm...sorry I didn't tell you. I should have...”  
“I should have fucking known you cheated on me! That's all you did was accuse me and that usually means that you're the cheater in the relationship! Goodbye. Have a nice fucking life, asshole.”  
She didn't even let him say anything else to her and just slammed his door shut. Leaving him there feeling like shit even more. 

Reign saw her leaving his room and how pissed off she looked. He walked over to her and said, concerned,  
“Baby, what happened? Did he do anything to you? I swear if he did anything to you, I'll fucking kill him myself.”  
She smiled at his approached and shook her head and said,  
“No. But he tried to. And I told him I knew about him cheating on me with that whore at the Inn too. He didn't seem very talkative after that. I just yelled at him which is why I seem a little on edge.”  
“Good. So...are you on your way out of here?” he said, smiling.  
“Yeah. Can we talk over by the secret entrance really quick? I need to tell you why I'm leaving.”  
He nodded and they walked over to the secret entrance. She put her back to the wall and let him stand in front of her and started to explain why she was leaving for good,  
“I'm not leaving here just because of Brynjolf and I's rocky past relationship, or that it feels awkward staying here. That's just what everyone thinks the real reason I'm leaving is. I'm leaving because...”   
She trailed off and put her head down but he gently put his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head up to face him with a look of concern for her hesitation on his face and said,  
“You don't need to be hesitant with me, Krissy. I'm not going to stop loving you for any reason, no matter what the reason is for you leaving. You can tell me, my love.”   
She smiled at his gentleness and kind words. And she continued,  
“Okay...I'm leaving because I joined up with...The Dark Brotherhood. They've been summoning me a lot lately with letters wondering when I was returning. They need me there. And I have another thing about myself you deserve to know. I'm a sadist...and a masochist...and I get a rush out of killing people. It makes me feel powerful. Like I can do anything. I also get off on inflicting pain on others and when pain is inflicted on to me...”  
Reign was surprised to hear this but he didn't get angry with her like Brynjolf would have. She was worried about his silence and said, cautious,  
“Reign? You aren't saying anything...”  
He snapped out of it and said,  
“O-Oh! Sorry, hon. I didn't mean to worry you. It just surprised me is all. I did hear of you killing some of your marks on jobs for here but I didn't think you liked doing it. You don't seem like the type of woman who does. But, don't misunderstand me. I love you no matter what. I told you that before and I'll say it again, I'm not Brynjolf. I don't control your life or the way you do things. I won't get angry either.”   
“Easier said than done, Reign...you may get angry with me at some point. I expect it. No relationship is perfect but so far ours is perfect. But anything can change.” she explained.  
Reign nodded in agreement. He then just leaned down slowly and kissed her with as much passion as he could manage. She gladly returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers and she said, smiling,  
“What was that for?”  
“Just because I'll miss seeing you around here. It's nice seeing you everyday.”  
She just smiled wider and he continued, while half-smiling at her,  
“I've been thinking...even though it's only been a week of us being a couple...that maybe, we could live together. Be able to start our own life and family, when we think the time is right that is...and be able to see one another every day. And...” he leaned in closer to put his mouth next to her ear, whispering seductively, “...be as loud as we want to.”  
That made her get the chills and it got her going a little bit too. Men whispering seductive things in her ear was one of her weaknesses. He looked at her again, still with that sexy half-smile on his face and he was also biting his lower lip looking at her too because of what he just said to her and what her reaction was to it. She was a little turned on and said,  
“I like the sound of that. But...where would we live at?”  
“I have a few houses. But I prefer the one I built myself. Well not all by myself, I had some help from my housecarl Rayya and some guys from here helped out too” he stated.  
“And which house is that?” she asked.  
“Lakeview Manor. It's outside of Falkreath in the woods around the village itself. It's pretty isolated too, very hard to see from the road, but the small dirt path leading up to it is easy to spot. I can take you there if you want. Show you around? See if you like it there?” he explained.  
“I would like that a lot.” she said, rather suggestive.  
He chuckled and said,  
“Alright. I'll just let Delvin and Vex know I'll be gone for a little bit. Wait right here, Krissy.”  
She nodded and smiled. And she waited right there.

He made his way to the Flagon. He was only telling them because he didn't want to speak with Brynjolf about this because he didn't need to know about it. Reign approached the table where they both sat and said,  
“Hey, guys. Just wanted to let you know I won't be here for a couple hours or so.”  
“Wot? Why the bloody hell not?” asked Delvin.   
“Well...Krissy and I are going to my one house outside of Falkreath, I was gonna show her around it and see if she likes it there. And if she does...we're going to be living together there.” explained Reign.  
“Ooohhh...I see. You gonna 'show her around,' eh?” asked Delvin, with a suggestive smile on his face.  
“Fucking hell Delvin, why do you always have to make something sexual? Only you...only you.” said Vex, rolling her eyes.  
Reign just chuckled awkwardly and said,  
“Yeah...to see if she likes it there and would be willing to live there with me.”   
“Sure, sure...yeah, let's go with that, eh?” spoke Delvin, still being perverted.  
“Oh god...just stop Delvin.” spoke Vex, and she turned to Reign and continued,  
“Okay. Thanks for giving us a heads up. See you in a few hours.”  
Reign thanked them both and made his way back over to Kristianna. She was still waiting there too. He smiled at the sight of her and said, when he got to her,  
“They gave me the 'ok' to go. So, ready to go?”  
“Definitely ready to go.” she stated, smiling.

They left the Guild together, and made their way to Lakeview Manor. Which will hopefully be their new home together so they can start a family once they decide to settle down and do so.


	17. Lakeview Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign takes Kristianna to his house Lakeview Manor outside Falkreath in the woods to show her around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I am SUPER SORRY I haven't been posting any chapters for this story or my other two. I have had extreme writer's block and plus other personal issues happening in my life restricted me from writing anymore chapters for them. But I am hoping to start posting more frequently from here on out. Let's hope my writer's block doesn't come back! Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D :D :D

They took a carriage to the Manor since it was a little far from Riften. But it wasn't just any carriage, it was Reign's personal carriage. He paid him a pretty penny to take him places too. Let's just say Reign is richer than Brynjolf, more rich than Brynjolf ever dreamed of being. But it was only because he was paid for killing all the dragons he got, and from doing a lot of jobs for the Guild as well. But Reign didn't let the money change the way he was, only fools do that. He donated to many charities for the temples of the Divines and for the orphans in Honorhall as well. They made it back to the Manor and Kristianna couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it. It was a very large, beautiful home. Big enough to be considered a small mansion, there was a lake behind it and mountains off in the distance behind the house. She knew why he liked this house the most now. It was nice and isolated and the view was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't help but look at her while she looked like a happy little kid looking at the house. Her eyes sparkled and she was smiling. He couldn't help but smile at the way she looked. He was glad to see her genuinely happy finally. It has been a long time since she was this happy. 

The carriage driver pulled off to the side of the dirt path leading up to the house and Reign thanked him and gave him a pretty swollen coin purse. The driver thanked him and smiled. Reign got off first and helped her out of the carriage by taking her hand. She jumped off the carriage landing with a small dust cloud at her feet from the dirt below them. She was still wearing her Guild Armor, and planned on changing out of it into her Brotherhood armor after he showed her around the home. She already loved the way it looked and the view, so she couldn't wait to see what it was like inside. He was still holding her hand and said,  
“Well, this is Lakeview Manor.”  
“It's...beautiful, Reign. You really built this?” she said, impressed.  
“Yeah. Well...like I said before not on my own. I built the walls, roofing and the stable over there. Had help with the flooring, furniture, and all the smaller details outside the house. Thrynn and Cynric helped the most with the flooring and all that. No one else really did, besides my housecarl of course. She made the nails and hinges and all that for the walls and doors.” explained Reign, smiling. He was very proud of this house.  
“Thrynn and Cynric, huh? Did they steal the furniture you have in this house for you?” she asked, laughing afterwords.  
“What? Noooo. Not them.” stated Reign, joking sarcasm. She smiled and raised a brow looking at him and he continued, “...yeah they did.” Laughing after his statement.  
She laughed with him, and he gestured her to the door so he could show her the inside. She nodded her head vigorously and they made their way inside the house. 

Kristianna again let out another gasp as she laid her eyes on the interior. The entryway was decorated with weapons he's found over his many adventures and previous ones he used. He led her to the dining room area which was just as impressive. There was a big table with 6 chairs in the middle of the room, a large and beautiful fireplace, two sets of staircases that led to an upper area of the house, there was a smaller back room behind the dining room area, along with doors that led to another room as well. There was a small kitchen on the right side of the house, and a spare bedroom area up on the upper floor, and there was a main bedroom area on the left side of the house. A Redguard woman in steel armor and wielding a steel shield and sword along with yellow war paint on her face was there as well, she assumed she was Rayya, his housecarl. Reign still had a hold of her hand and led her over to the woman and said,  
“Rayya. This is my girlfriend, Kristianna. She may be living with us from now on. Krissy, this is Rayya. My housecarl.”  
Rayya straightened out and knelt down on one knee and bowed her head saying,  
“It's lovely to finally meet you, my lady. Since it is my duty to guard and protect Reign, let me swear on my life that no harm will befall you or him or your future children. Not while I'm around that is.”  
Kristianna smiled and said, to her,  
“Nice to meet you Rayya. And please you can call me Kristianna or any shortened version of it. No need to be formal with me.”  
“Of course, Kristianna. Whatever you ask of me.” stated Rayya.   
“As you were, Rayya.” stated Reign with a smile.   
She stood back up and put her fist over her heart and bowed her head once more and exited the house which probably meant she was going to do a patrol around the house to make sure nothing bad was lurking nearby or on the property. 

Kristianna said, to Reign,  
“She's very...professional isn't she?”  
“Yeah...it took me awhile to convince her to stop calling me Thane for a long time. But now she only says my first name or calls me sir. She's a great warrior and very good at protecting the house while I'm gone for a long time. Very serious about her duty as my housecarl. Which I'm extremely thankful for.” he explained.  
She said, smiling,  
“So am I.”  
He showed her the rest of the house and she saw there was a basement with a full forge in it along with a shrine base with a statue for each of the 9 Divines, the largest ones he had were the ones for Talos and Akatosh, and they both sat in the middle, while the others were beside it. He showed her the mystery back room behind the main hall. It was a Trophy Room. The one that was first to be seen was the skull of a dragon, while the two beside it were one stuffed Draugr and the other was a skeleton. He had a few of his accomplishments on display in the room. She was very impressed with this house. He showed her the main bedroom last, and she asked,   
“Is there any other housecarls or helpers around this house?”  
“No. Just Rayya. I didn't hire a bard or a cook or anything. Why?” he asked.  
“Oh...no reason really.” she stated, slowly walking over to both pairs of doors that led to the bedroom, and locked them. He smirked because he knew what she wanted and he would gladly give it to her. They haven't slept together in awhile now. The last time they did it was the night she broke up with Brynjolf. She walked back over to him and put her hands on his stomach and caressed him up to his shoulders. Both were still in their Guild leathers. But those were just as fun to take off than anything else was. He couldn't hold back anymore and he put his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer making their lips meet with heated passion. Both were moaning into the kiss, and they both started to undress one another as quick as they possibly could. There was still a workbench in the room, so he lifted her up and sat her on top of it with her curaiss halfway open already. He pushed her legs apart gently and filled the gap between them pressing his body to hers. And he crashed his lips onto hers again, all while finishing undressing her. Her curaiss was finally off and he tossed it aside, his was finally loose enough for him to just shrug it off the rest of the way letting it fall to the floor with a light thud and clanking of belt buckles. She pulled away from their intense lip lock, panting and so was he. He was smirking and his forehead was against hers and his eyes were closed. She again admired his muscular, scarred upper body, noticing he wore an Amulet Of Talos. She also noticed he had a tattoo as well, on the upper part of his arm. It was the symbol of the Guild. She didn't really get to see it when they first slept together since it was rather dark in the Cistern and plus she was focused on other things at the time. 

He had another one too, that looked just as old as the Guild symbol one he had. It was on his other upper arm. And it was the Stormcloak symbol which was a simple blue outline of a roaring bear head with a swirl on it's face along with dates on them. It looked like a memorial tattoo for a few people since there were multiple dates. “Mom”, “Dad” and “Ralof” were the names on the tattoo. She thought it was sweet of him to do because she already knew the story of his parents' and his best friend Ralof's deaths. He noticed her looking at them both and he smiled again and said,  
“What? Didn't know I had them?”   
“No, I didn't. I really wasn't looking for tattoos on your body with our first tumble in the sheets. But, I like them...a lot. They make you more sexy than you already are.”  
He just chuckled and continued to kiss her with the same amount of passion as before. She kicked her boots off kicking them aside. He slowly slid his hands up her thighs to her waist and started to undo her belt, with quick and skilled fingers. He got them loosened and finally pulled them off of her throwing them aside too. He was now only in his Guild pants and boots and she was in her underwear now. He got out of his boots and when they were off Kristianna quickly started to undo his belt now. She was in a hurry with getting this going now. He smirked as he saw her rushing and she finally got the belt undone and she pulled his pants down and he stepped out of them. She was still on the workbench by the way. He locked their lips into another intense make out session and she felt him starting to take what remained of her clothing off now, which she gladly let happen. She then rid him of the remnants of his clothing too. He leaned forward and started to kiss her neck hungrily, and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her and signaling she wanted him...and she wanted him right now. He smirked against her skin on her neck, and he repositioned himself along with her too and with that he entered her, no warning. She gasped and moaned at the feeling, and had her arms wrapped around him, and was looking like she may claw his back. His hands were under her thighs, and he pulled away to look her in the eyes as he took her, she was filled with ecstasy, and in a lot of pleasure right now. His light green eyes were filled with ecstasy as well, and he grunted with every thrust he did causing more moans to come from her. And they were pretty loud. Luckily they were alone in the house currently. 

After awhile he picked her up off of the workbench, she had her arms locked around his neck, her legs locked around his waist as he carried her over to the large bed in the room, quickly laying her down onto it and immediately climbing on top of her. He kissed her neck down to her chest, down to her stomach, and just kept going lower and lower until he reached her core. He smiled up at her and started working on her sensitive bud. That caused her mouth to become agape and let out a loud moan. He kept working on her there, and she started to grasp at the silk, green blanket underneath her. He kept going with it until he knew she wanted him back inside her. He positioned himself in between her legs and once again began to take her. Just the way they loved it: Nice and rough. He intertwined their fingers again, and had her hands pinned down. Both of them were being pretty loud now. She switched their positions and now she was on top. He never exited her either, she grabbed his hands and put them on her hips and she started to take him now. She kept her hands on his hands as she moved and grinded her hips against him. This made him start to get pretty loud too. She moved her hands to his chest and went up and down slowly. He put his hands on the back of her thighs and closed his eyes as she rode him nice and slow. She didn't get the chance to do this before, so it was an amazing feeling for both of them. 

They were both reaching close to their climax now, so he switched it up again, and put her on her hands and knees on the bed, and positioned himself behind her, and took her that way. He pulled her up more, to where he was holding her in his arms, her back was to him and she put an arm up and placed her hand on the back of his head. He had one arm locked around her waist while the other was caressing her up and down the side of her body. He continued to take her that way until they both climaxed with loud screams of pleasure. They were both sweaty, hot messes...but they both had big grins on their faces. She looked at him as he was still holding her the way he was when he took her. She kissed him slowly, and then they both laid down under the blanket. Both were still breathing heavily. Reign had also unlocked the doors and opened them up again. She was cuddled up next to him under the blanket, her hand resting on his chest, caressing it slowly making little circles and tracing some of his scars too. He smiled down at her and said,  
“Well...that was fun.”   
“Hell yeah it was. You always have some surprising moves in the bedroom. I'm glad I got to see more of them today.” she said, smirking.  
He chuckled and asked,  
“So...you like the house?”  
“Do I like the house? I fucking love the house. It's absolutely gorgeous here.” she answered.  
“So...? What are you thinking?” he asked.  
“I'm thinking...I want to live here. With you. This would be a great house to raise a family in. And a great place to stay hidden.” she answered.  
“What?? Really?” he stated, happy.  
“Yes. I will live with you, Reign.” she stated, smiling.  
He smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her. She giggled and kissed back. They didn't realize how long they had been at it. The sun was already down and Rayya returned from her patrol and was back inside the house now. She just got back. She walked over to the room and started to say,  
“My Thane? My Lady? Are you in—OH!”  
But once she saw they were naked and in bed together, she immediately blushed and turned away. Kristianna giggled and Reign chuckled awkwardly and said,  
“Rayya! Hey...h-how did the patrol go?”  
She still had her back turned and said, stuttering,  
“I-It went rather well, sir...n-no signs of danger a-anywhere around the premises. A-All clear...”  
“That's great to hear, thank you Rayya. You may go and rest you earned it.” said Reign, still feeling awkward right about now.  
Rayya than nodded her head and quickly left the room shutting the doors behind her. After that Kristianna just burst out in laughter. Reign couldn't help but start to laugh with her and say,  
"Well...that was awkward."  
"I actually found it to be pretty funny. I had to hold in my laughter until she left." she said, smiling and still laughing.   
Reign smiled at her, and how happy she was right now. He never saw her this happy before, and he was glad he was the cause of the happiness. He knew Brynjolf never did this for her. She calmed down with the laughing and looked at him with a look of love in her eyes. She said, smiling,  
"You know how happy you make me?"  
"I'm not too sure. Care to enlighten me?" he asked, with a wink and a half-smile at the end.  
She giggled and playfully pushed his arm a little bit and said,  
"That right there. That's exactly why. You're so funny, you always know a good joke and you know how to make me smile so much my face starts hurting. And a another big plus...you're absolutely drop dead gorgeous."  
She winked after that and he smiled wider and chuckled. He said,  
"Well...can't disagree with that. I'm glad I make you so happy, Krissy. I love seeing you happy. Your smile...it's beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. Your hair, your skin, your smile. I love everything about you."   
That made her smile wider and she said,  
"Even though I'm a skooma addict?? And can be a lush at times??"  
"Yes...I don't care about those things. We all have our flaws...hell, I even have flaws. I know...surprising right?" he said, serious at first and then smiled at the end with a wink.  
She giggled and then let out an overexaggerated gasp and said, pseudo-shock,  
"No way! You?? You have flaws?? I'm surprised, Reign. You seem like Mr. Perfect to me...which you are by the way. At least to me you are."  
"Yeah I know...it's a shocker isn't it. The great and almighty Dragonborn...the Legendary Hero of Skyrim...has flaws. And really?? I'm...perfect to you?" he said, joking tone at first and then flattery at the end.  
She nodded her head, and then she got a mischevious smile on her face and bit her lower lip looking at him. He noticed and saw her eyes were raking all across his still bare body and he just smirked. She then suddenly got on top of him, putting her hands on his chest and straddled his hips. He grunted at the change in positions and was still smirking. She then caressed his chest down to his abs and purred, seductively,  
"You know...I'm pretty sure Rayya is asleep by now...it is a little late...so...what do you say to another round of fun together, hmm?"  
He then put his hands on her hips and caressed all the way up then down her sides again and said,  
"I'm pretty sure she is too...and I say...fuck yes, I am ready for another round with you."  
She bit her lower lip again and she stopped caressing him and started to make her way down lower and lower to his nether regions. She was now under the thick blanket and he felt her put him into her mouth and he gasped, and then grunted as she did this. He put his hand in her hair and tangled his fingers into the long, raven strands of hair. He felt and heard her moan as he did that. He bit his lower lip so he didn't get too loud and as she picked the pace up he threw his head back onto the pillows and closed his eyes with the biggest smile on his face. After awhile of that she stopped and made her way back to straddling his hips. Both were very aroused right now, and breathing heavier. She immediately lowered herself onto his member and started to ride him very quickly in pace. That was fine with him and her. This time...both were pretty loud and didn't care if Rayya heard them at this point anymore. His nails were digging into her hips and she was clawing his chest. Both were reaching their peak...again. They once again reached the end of their high. Even though it was a quickie...both were damp with sweat. Her hair was slightly wet and so was his. She laid down next to him and both were panting heavily. Reign had a big smile on his face and so did she. He said, turning to face her and put his hand on her face and said,  
"Gods, I love you..."  
"I love you too..." she stated, smiling.  
He gently kissed her lips and asked,  
"You think we should try and get some sleep now?"  
"Yeah...I'm pretty worn out now. And I feel like Rayya heard...ALL of that...so if she's quiet around us tomorrow...we'll both know why." she answered, laughing at the end of it.  
"Yeeahhh...we were pretty loud weren't we?" he asked, smiling widely.  
"Very. But...she will get used to it." stated Kristianna.  
That made Reign laugh and he said,  
"Let's hope she does..."  
With that he laid down onto his back completely, and put his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled closer to him. She put her hand on his chest and got comfortable. He put his chin on top of her head, smiled slightly and gently kissed the top of her head and whispered,  
"I love you, Krissy. Sweet dreams."  
He thought he heard her say she loved him back, but it was sleepily said and mumbled. He just smiled again and held her tighter to him and fell asleep himself.

(THE NEXT MORNING)  
Reign woke up and saw that he was alone in the bedroom. He became worried, sat up and looked around then called out, concerned,  
"Krissy??"  
No answer and he quickly got out of bed and grabbed a pair of plain, black cotton pants, and pulled them onto him in a hurry. He left his curaiss off and walked over to the double doors and opened them, still looking around for her. He then smelled something in the air...like something was cooking. He became confused and made his way over to the kitchen and saw Kristianna was in there and was cooking breakfast, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and she turned to face him and smiled. She was only wearing a shirt that seemed too big on her...it was one of his shirts that he wore around the house and when he wasn't out and about on his adventures. She said, smiling still,  
"Good morning, sexy."  
He smirked and said,  
"Good morning, baby."  
"What's wrong? You seemed a little worried." she asked, head tilted in confusion.  
"Oh, uh...I just didn't see you when I woke up and got worried is all." he answered, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly.  
"You didn't think I just left you without saying goodbye did you?" she asked, hand on her hip while the other stirred whatever it was in the cooking pot over the fire.  
"No..." he said, looking away.  
"Reign..." she warned, eyebrow raised.  
"...Yeah...I did..." he said, still looking away and rubbing the back of his head now.  
She just sighed and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked at her. She gently kissed his lips and said,  
"Why would I do that to you? I wouldn't leave without a warning or letting you know first."  
He put his hands on her hips and smiled saying,  
"You promise?"   
"Yes. I promise. Now...I have to get back to cooking. I don't want you going hungry when you're out adventuring. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let that happen?" she said.  
He chuckled and gestured for her to continue cooking. She walked back over to the cooking pot and continued making their breakfast. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her doing all of this. He decided to try and help her out with it all. He started working on the bread she was still not done preparing. She smiled and giggled as she saw him start to help. She finished whatever she was making in the cooking pot and he had just put the bread in the small stone oven in the kitchen. She then poured what looked like some type of soup she had made, into two glass bowls. She then carried them over to the table and put two tankards near the bowls, putting a bottle of spiced wine nearby the tankards. He was still checking on the bread and made sure it didn't burn. He wasn't an expert in cooking...but he still knew what he was doing...sometimes. The bread was then taken out of the oven before it got too overcooked and he cut it up and put it onto a platter and brought it over to the table as well. Rayya was outside patrolling again, but Kristianna called her in to eat. She then readied another glass bowl and tankard. She filled the bowl with soup and left the tankard empty in case she wanted something else besides spiced wine. 

Rayya saw that she had prepared a bowl for her and said,  
"Th-Thank you, Kristianna. This was...very kind of you."  
"No problem. You live here too, so you need to eat as well. Plus, you work hard and earned yourself a homecooked meal." answered Kristianna.  
Rayya nodded her head and smiled. Reign smiled too. And they ate their food together, laughing and talking amongst themselves. He couldn't help but fall more in love with her than he already was. She seemed like a tough woman, but she also had a soft side to her as well. He knew he would love them living together...but couples always have their hard times right? Maybe there won't be any between them...one can only hope for that...


End file.
